


Dirty Diana

by AllegroCrescendo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, As well as a shit ton of 80s music, As well as references to many famous skaters, Background stories, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Can you tell I suck at tagging, Character Development, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Companion Playlist to be included, Confrontations, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Figure skating banquets, Figure skating shows, From Sex to Love, Gay Sex, Generous Hamilton references, Hand Jobs, I named Chris's boyfriend Simon because that seems more plausible than Masumi, I throw in Yuzuru Hanyu every chance I get, I'll add tags as I go along, I'll link a Spotify playlist I promise, Inspired by Dirty Diana by Michael Jackson, It gets hot and then it gets sad, Just know there's sex in almost every chapter., M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mentions of homophobia, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Porn With Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Switching, There will be gracious figure skating references in this one, There's hella opera in this one, They fall in love and don't even realize it, Tipsy gay boys, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Trying to detach his feelings, Using another person, World Figure Skating Championships, it's gonna get angsty, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 49,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegroCrescendo/pseuds/AllegroCrescendo
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is renowned as the Russian Living Legend. At 28-years-old, he’s decorated with 51 gold medals in numerous Figure Skating competitions and the owner of 11 world records, Nikiforov is at the top of his game and nothing can stop him.Viktor Nikiforov is renowned as the Russian Living Legend and he’s unhappy. In fact, he’s miserable. The weight of a gold medal around his neck now is practically meaningless. It comes easily to him and the thrill of the Competition is gone. Engaged to a superficial and vain ice dancer who only cares about her public image, his fiancee tries to regulate his life as best as she can and has made him stay in competition longer than he has cared for.Has Viktor mentioned he’s gay?Yuuri Katsuki is a sultry figure skating fan who struts out of the closet in six-inch heels and has his sights set on the Living Legend next. He’s worked his way up the ranks. He’s flirted with several figure skaters, many of whom are the reasons he is allowed into the skater’s area during competitions.Will Viktor Nikiforov be able to resist the boy in tight black jeans that perfectly mold his ass? Or will he fall under the erotic temptation of Yuuri Katsuki?





	1. Let Me Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor meets someone in an elevator who changes his life.
> 
> __________
> 
> Viktor was lost in thought when the doors opened. Despite this, the strong scent of a jasmine perfume caught his attention. A Japanese man boarded the elevator. Viktor couldn’t discern the emotion that was struck on the man’s face when the door opened before it shifted to a more calm, cool, and collected expression. He had strode in, hips swiveling, and stood in the against the elevator wall after selecting the 15th floor. He held the bar behind him and jutted his hips forward slightly. The man was dressed in tight black pants and wine red dress shirt with a black vest over it. His dark hair was slicked back and his brown eyes were alluring as they locked with Viktor’s, making his breath hitch.
> 
> Mystery man’s lips looked undeniably plump and succulent. Everything about his looked absolutely delicious. His jawline, his legs, his thighs, God even his eyebrows looked perfect. Viktor was absolutely sure he had never seen such a beautiful man. He was practically molded by the hand of God himself. No one could look that amazing and be human. Viktor subtly pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellohellohello, 
> 
> AllegroCrescendo here! Ahhhh I am so excited to share this new story with you all! It's based on the song [ Dirty Diana by Michael Jackson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUi_S6YWjZw) which was always one of my favorite songs as a kid and then I realized what it was saying as I got older and realized "Well fuck. I guess I was always destined to write porn to this song¯\\_(ツ)_/¯". 
> 
> I've got this baby all mapped out to about 10 chapters. Now considering what my work schedule is like and keeping up with my other fanfiction series "Fast Time at Angeles High", this fanfiction's update should be mild. 
> 
> Not much to comment much else on this fanfic. I will be making a companion playlist to this fanfic and the link to that will be up. 
> 
> This is my first time writing smut, so any constructive criticism would be much appreciated!
> 
> Follow my official writing [ tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/allegrowrites/) for sneak peeks and updates, although I am much more active on my [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/AllegroWrites)
> 
> Without much further ado, enjoy "Dirty Diana".

_My name is Viktor Nikiforov. I am 28 years old, engaged to an ice dancer named Meryl LeVaincu, and I am the most highly decorated figure skater in history. I love figure skating more than life itself._

It was another undisputed victory for Viktor “the Russian Living Legend” Nikiforov. Unsurprising considering that Nikiforov was an unstoppable object. He was winning Grand Prix Finals, European, World and Russian National Championships since he joined the senior division at 16. 12 years later, Viktor was still going strong. Every competition he was at, he could hear murmurs that wondered who would snag second place. First place would irrevocably go to Viktor Nikiforov. 

But Viktor quickly grew tired of it all. The lights blinded him and the paparazzi grew old. It seemed that no matter where he turned, there was a camera shoved into his face. And, without a fault, Viktor was forced to smile. He put on his gold-medal, award-winning, magazine cover smile and carried himself with an undeniable grace and dignity. As the previously most eligible bachelor, his sex appeal was unparalleled—his best friend Chris was rapidly catching up, however— and his natural charisma and love for his fans made him the most likable figure skater in the world. That was not an exaggeration. 

And of course, everyone melted over his two-year relationship with his fianceé. Meryl LeVaincu was a pretty ice dancer who loved all eyes on her. Petite in stature, her loud and overzealous personality made up for the missing inches. Meryl was on the cover of every figure skating magazine and everyone wanted to interview her. She also didn’t let up her presence on social networking sites and proudly boasted thousands of followers from around the globe. Meryl’s ice dancing partner, Zachary, was sometimes left in the shadows in the limelight.

Of course, Viktor knew it was all a front. Meryl was ruthless and would stab anyone in the back, figuratively or literally, if it meant she would stay in the limelight. Meryl’s coach, Scott Gottwein, insisted that the two date after Meryl made a comment in an interview about how attractive she thought Viktor was. Viktor was reluctant and hoped Yakov, his coach, would take his side. When Scott approached Yakov with the notion and a hefty monetary compensation, Yakov jumped on board. Not only would it be useful for the publicity, all the money Viktor received for dating Meryl could be used to pay for Viktor’s expenses on the ice. The Russian skater scoffed at this. He was the most highly decorated figure skater of all time. He didn’t need more money. 51 gold medals, 13 silver, and 7 bronze medals spoke for themselves. 

Yet he went along with it. Out of fear and perhaps out of loneliness. It was pathetic. He was obligated to be around someone and act as if he cared for them and the feeling would be reciprocated, which was something that Viktor knew deep down he craved. He had moved away from his parents in Moscow to Saint Petersburg to train under Yakov Feltsman grueling regime. On top of this, his family forwent luxuries such as vacations and even eating out to pay for Viktor’s skating expenses. It made him feel selfish and isolated from his family. He neglected his life and love for the last 20 years and now that frustration was manifesting itself into an ever-growing ball of lies. The fact that Viktor had to seek attention from someone he was not remotely sexually attracted to was pathetic. 

It wasn’t meant to come off as mean. Viktor was gay and felt no interest in Meryl. Sure, she was a nice person when she wanted to be. But she was also bratty and manipulative. Meryl was never above pettiness. She was obsessed with micromanaging every piece of Viktor’s life so that he couldn’t outshine her. The only time Viktor truly put his foot down and snapped at her is when she tried to decide his music and costume for him and to some extent, try and persuade him to not win gold at World Championships. As if! No way would he let her control his skating career and legacy. Not after all his family has sacrificed for it. He would milk his skating career for the last drop.

_My name is Viktor Nikiforov. I am 28 years old, am engaged to an ice dancer named Meryl LeVaincu for money and media attention, and I am the most highly decorated figure skater in history. I’ve come to feel numb to winning._

It was the early days of April. Viktor had clinched the gold medal at the World Championships in Helsinki, Finland easily and even set a new world record for the free skate. Normal Tuesday night for Viktor Nikiforov. His long time best friend, Christophe Giacometti of Switzerland, came in second place once again. He knew Giacometti, while close to him, always dreamed of beating him. Surprisingly, in third place, was Otabek Altin of Kazakhstan. The dark horse of this season, Altin wowed everyone with his program themed “Glory”. Word on social media was that Altin could possibly dethrone Nikiforov at the upcoming Olympics and ruin his gold streak since Nikiforov first debuted the games in Turin 2006 at the age of 17.

Viktor draped his gold medal over himself and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was dressed in a fitted suit from an Armani collection and a bow-tie designed to look like his costume from the season. A fan threw it on the ice and he could only pay his proper respects to them by actually wearing it to the banquet. That and he wanted to piss off Meryl by not wearing a tie that matched her green dress. His hair fell perfectly over his left eye as he admired his slender, lithe figure in the mirror. Figure skating kept him in shape and definitely gave him the best ass he could ever ask God for. 

His phone pinged and alerted him of an incoming message. He sighed and walked over to where it rested on the bedside table. It was Meryl and he knew it. She was texting to ask where he was. The two slept in separate hotel rooms no matter what. When the media caught wind of this and hounded the fake couple for answers, Viktor only shrugged and said it was against his upbringing to be sleeping in the same room with a woman he was not married or related too, much less a bed. Sated, the media honored Victor and Meryl for their chastity but did not end speculation on whether or not their future children would also live their lives on the ice. 

He sent Meryl a reply, notifying her that he would be on his way to pick her up from the hotel room. Slipping his phone and room key card into his pocket and turning off the lights, Viktor left the hotel room. He walked down the hallway, perhaps a bit slower than usual to annoy Meryl at his tardiness, and made his way to the elevator. He pressed the up button and waited. He watched the screen over the elevator’s door designate what floors the lift had just passed. It slid straight to the tenth floor and the doors opened. Viktor stepped in and pressed the button for the 13th floor. The doors slid closed after a moment of waiting and Viktor shoved his hands in his pockets, bouncing on his heels. He would _not_ enjoy this banquet. He hasn’t enjoyed a banquet since his relationship with Meryl began.

The cab stopped on the subsequent floor and Viktor raised a brow. He didn’t mind the extra delay but he was curious as to who was on the 11th floor. If he remembered correctly, skaters occupied most if not all floors past the 9th. At this time, most skaters and coaches would be at the banquet. He was almost an hour late to pick up Meryl. Of course, Meryl would brush it off as being fashionably late to the media, but Viktor knew deep down it killed her to be late and lose valuable publicity time. Which is why he conveniently decided to take a nap two hours before the banquet started.

Viktor was lost in thought when the doors opened. Despite this, the strong scent of a jasmine perfume caught his attention. A Japanese man stood at the open doors of the elevator. Viktor couldn’t discern the emotion that was struck on the man’s face when the door opened before it shifted to a more calm, cool, and collected expression. He strode in, hips swiveling, and stood in the against the elevator wall after selecting the 15th floor. He held the bar behind him and jutted his hips forward slightly. The man was dressed in tight black pants and wine red dress shirt with a black vest over it. His dark hair was slicked back and his brown eyes were alluring as they locked with Viktor’s, making his breath hitch.

Mystery man’s lips looked undeniable plump and succulent. Everything about his looked absolutely delicious. His jawline, his legs, his thighs, God even his eyebrows looked perfect. Viktor was absolutely sure he had never seen such a beautiful man. He was practically molded by the hand of God himself. No one could look that amazing and be human. Viktor subtly pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. This wasn’t missed by the man, who chuckled at the action.

The door opened at the 13th floor and Meryl was surprisingly standing at them with a livid expression. True to word, she was dressed in a form-fitting emerald dress with a slit that traveled up her thigh. Her sour expression perhaps wasn’t the best accessory to such a beautiful dress. It, however, almost instantly melted away when she noticed the man. Instead, the changed it to a more sorrowful one with a touch of guilt. She boarded the elevator wordlessly and was instantly by Viktor. She pressed a hand to his chest, right over his medal, and wrapped the other around his waist. Viktor only accommodated her by removing a hand from his pocket and placing it on the bar behind him. 

“Viktor,” Meryl pouted. Viktor could tell she was choosing her words very carefully. “You were late. And your bowtie doesn’t match my dress!”

“A fan made it.” Viktor shrugged. Silence enveloped them again and it was somewhat awkward. Whenever Viktor snuck a glance at the mystery man, he felt his throat tighten along with his pants. He was definitely going to be the subject of Viktor’s fantasies at night. God, sometimes, Viktor felt impure.

The elevator doors dinged opened on the 15th floor and the man pushed off from the bar he leaned on. He gave Viktor one last burning look—one that Viktor felt to his core— and exited. He stopped only to press the floor for the lobby before he walked. Viktor groaned silently at the sight of his ass, dressed in those impossibly tight jeans. Whoever he was, that man was a damn incubus. He probably a model, judging from the way he swung his hips and strode with such collectiveness. Everything about him set off deep emotions that Viktor had buried two years ago.

“Were you staring at him?” Meryl asked, cutesy appeal melting when the doors of the elevator slid shut. 

Viktor swallowed thickly. An image of the man reappeared in his head. “No.”

__________

Viktor casually made his way around the banquet room, bouncing from one social group to the other with a glass of red wine resting comfortably in his palm. His award-winning smile was plastered on his face. He had luckily lost Meryl somewhere when a group of journalists asked for her statements with Zachary. After all, the duo had just won a gold medal. Viktor could easily play off him slipping away with an excuse as simple as wanting to greet Chris. After all, their friendship was something skating fans around their world cherished. He was sure a couple of selfies and some pictures from journalists would be good.

He eventually spotted Chris in the banquet hall. He was dressed in a simple white dress shirt, a black tie and a pair of slacks. Next to him, his on-and-off boyfriend, Simon, held a glass of champagne. The two were talking to someone but Viktor couldn’t make out who as their bodies were obstructing his view. He made his way over, taking another sip of his wine for good measure. He needed to look poised and refine. Nothing screams ‘ _I’m a stuck up asshole who is probably better than you at everything_ ’ like drinking red wine while wearing a gold medal.

“Chris, my friend, _salut_ ,” Viktor greeted, raising his wine glass. Chris turned, smiled, and clinked his glass of wine against Viktor’s. 

“Hear ye, hear ye, the gold medalist for this year's World Championship and almost every World Championship he has ever competed at: Viktor Nikiforov.” Chris sarcastically announced, making their small group laugh. Chris slid his arm around Viktor’s waist and kissed his cheek as a greeting.

“Alright, alright, off of him,” Simon whined, prying Chris’ arm off of Viktor. Chris laughed and turned to throw his arm around Simon’s shoulders, nuzzling him and murmuring to him sultrily in French. Chris was most likely already tipsy. Viktor looked at the two and knot tied in his stomach. Despite the liquid courage, Viktor would always be jealous of how open both Chris and Simon were about their sexualities.

“Where are my manners?” Chris gasped and slapped his cheek. He shoved his glass at Simon, who shouted in alarm and stabled it quickly so it wouldn’t stain his shirt. 

“It’s fine,” A smooth, sultry voice laughed. Viktor perked at the sound and turned to be standing face to face with his mystery man. Viktor’s heart leapt into his throat. 

“Viktor, this is Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri, do I even need to introduce you? He’s the man of the night. Damn bastard always keeps me away from a gold every competition we skate against each other.” Chris sighed dramatically.

Viktor’s eyes flashed to Yuuri. Yuuri’s smoldering eyes were already on his with a stare that made the knots in his stomach reappear and something in his heart reignite. Something he had tried to suffocate years ago that burned in his heart like dying embers. Whenever he looked at Yuuri, he felt a cocktail of emotions and he wasn’t sure which he wanted to swallow first; tentativeness, curiosity, lust, wonder.

“Viktor Nikiforov. 5 time consecutive World Champion and Russian Living Legend. Rarely do you have your winning streaks broken.” Yuuri hummed in acknowledgment and swirled his champagne in his flute. “How could one not know him?”

Viktor straightened himself and smiled charmingly at Yuuri. “I’m flattered. But this?” Viktor motioned down to his gold medal. “All in a day’s work.”

“Don’t say that in front of me!” Chris wailed. “Not when I’m wearing silver.”

“Hey, hey now,” Simon patted Chris’ shoulder, “at least you didn’t get 8th like me. I fell on two of my quads and messed up my step sequence.” 

Chris rolled his eyes and went on to mutter something about Russians being born in ice cubes before he stalked off in a pout, Simon hot on his heels. Viktor and Yuuri both laughed and shock waves rocked Viktor at the noise. Yuuri was absolutely and undeniably tantalizing. Viktor had to remind himself of his place and the situation at hand. He had to carry himself with dignity, poise, and utmost refinement. Otherwise, the facade would crumble and he couldn’t bring himself to think what that would mean for his skating career.

However, he was curious as to who Yuuri was as a person. Viktor was one hundred percent sure that he wasn’t a competitor. Judging by his last name, Katsuki, Yuuri was of Japanese descent. The members from Team Japan were led by a spunky teen by the name of Kenjirou Minami and two other males. After their star had retired years before, Japanese figure skating has been in a slump that left the female skaters trying to pick up the slack. If Yuuri _was_ a Japanese competitor, Viktor would have known it. Granted, he could have represented another country, such as the United States, a fresh competitor making it to Worlds would not be a task gone uncovered by the media. Years before, the dark horse contender from the United States made a scene by landing five quads and beating Viktor at the Grand Prix Final. Viktor was more than glad to take the silver that year. Finally, some competition. But of course, the boy had been overambitious and quickly fell flat at Worlds. Literally. 

So who was Yuuri? Was he here with another skater or was he a part of the media entourage? What exactly did he think about figure skating? Viktor egotistically wondered if he was a fan of his. God that would be amazing. There was a thrill in the thought that someone as sensational and gorgeous as Yuuri was watching Viktor every time he skated. If that was true, he would have to do something much flashier and spectacular to draw his attention. Maybe he and Yuuri could exchange numbers and Viktor could reason it was for analysis on his skating.

Wait. Viktor was getting ahead of himself. He didn’t even know if Yuuri was gay or taken. “So what brings you here?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri put a hand on his hip and darted his tongue out to lick his lips. He then raised his glass of champagne up to his lips and took a long, drink of it. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he did. Viktor caught himself staring and focused himself back on Yuuri’s eyes, which was no better because they were half-lidded and full of an indiscernible emotion that made Viktor’s stomach flip. Yuuri lowered the glass and licked his lips once more for good measure. 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m here for the banquet?” Yuuri laughed and motioned around the room with an open palm.

Viktor’s smile tightened. “Right. But who are you here with?”

“My friend.” Yuuri shrugged and smiled up at Viktor challengingly. It was then that the Russian realized Yuuri was playing games with him.

“Who’s your friend?” Viktor asked and inched closer to him.

“A skater.” Yuuri offered and tilted his head towards Viktor. 

“And what specific country does he represent?” Viktor continued. A thrill ran through him when Yuuri stepped closer to him. He was close enough so that the smell of jasmine wafted to Viktor. The scent when they first met.

“Thailand.”

“Ah. So it’s Phichit Chulanont.”

Yuuri faltered for a hot second but his bravado returned the next. “Well don’t you just know all your competitors.”

“First Southeast Asian to make Worlds. Of course I know him.” Viktor shrugged a bit carelessly and downed the rest of his wine. He placed it on a busboy’s tray as he passed and crossed his arms over his chest. Yuuri reached forward and pulled his gold medal free from where it was pinned under Viktor’s arms. Viktor was subtly thrilled at the contact.

“Does it ever get boring?” Yuuri suddenly asked. The question threw Viktor off. His picture perfect smile instantly melted off and Yuuri stepped closer until the point of their shoes touched. Only then did Viktor realize he was wearing heels.

“Huh?” Viktor said, intelligently.

“Oh don’t act stupid. You've won 5 World Championships, 5 Grand Prix Finals, 3 Olympics and 9 European championships consecutively. Does the thrill of it all still come to you when you see your scores?” Yuuri asked and he leaned in to look at Viktor underneath his lashes. Viktor swallowed thickly and had to take a step back.

“Viktor, there you are!” Meryl announced and made a big scene of fussing over to her fiance. Viktor’s smile reappeared, albeit strained. Yuuri looked at Viktor curiously and a small smirk grew on his lips before he was shoved away by Meryl.

“You left me!” Meryl whined and wrapped her arms around Viktor’s neck. She pressed a small kiss on Viktor’s cheek and Viktor laughed, pushing her away. They had drawn attention and now Viktor had to play it off. “Here, hold my stuff. I’m tired of carrying it.” Meryl said quietly and bitterly to Viktor, putting her lipstick and wallet in Viktor’s pocket.

Viktor cursed her under his breath in Russian before smiling sweetly. “Honey. You know how I feel about public displays of affection,” Viktor pried her arms from around him. “Besides. I was talking with this lovely gentleman.” Viktor gestured to where Yuuri stood with an unreadable expression.

“Oh. We saw you in the elevator earlier. Are you a sponsor?” Meryl turned to Yuuri and began to fawn over him. She turned on her charm and batted her eyelashes at Yuuri. Viktor resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“If I want to be.” Yuuri played his casual and vague game with Meryl. Though he didn’t look as interested as he did with Viktor.

Meryl looked less than pleased with this. “What company are you a part of?”

Yuuri looked more interested in his glass of champagne than Meryl. He swirled it and stared at it for a minute before answering. “A Japanese one.”

“Yes, but what do you work as?” Meryl said, getting frustrated.

“Hm? Oh me? I don’t work.” Yuuri shook his head and downed the rest of his champagne. He turned it between his fingers and glanced up at Meryl with a smile.

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Meryl pouted, quickly losing her cool. Viktor put a hand on her shoulder. Any negativity on Meryl would be negativity on Viktor by association.

“It makes perfect sense. I’m high ranking with a Japanese company but I don’t work. What is there not to understand?” Yuuri said casually.

“You’re being cruel.” Meryl crossed her arms and looked at him, completely unamused. 

“Sorry. I don’t mean to be. I just have a hard time opening up.” Yuuri said with a small smile. Viktor’s stomach tugged at the statement. There was definitely some validity behind it.

“Anyway, it was nice chatting. I’m going to go get some more champagne. Catch me later if you want to talk, okay?” Yuuri said, tone suggestive and gaze locked on Viktor. The gold medalist could only swallow thickly and nod. Yuuri grinned and let out a small laugh before turning and walking away. His hips still swung mesmerizingly. 

“Were you two flirting?” Meryl asked, voice low. A chill ran through Viktor. Meryl didn’t know that he was gay and if she did she would surely use it as blackmail against him. He couldn’t imagine the things she would make him do is she knew that he was gay.

“No. Meryl, that’s ridiculous. He’s a man.” Viktor said as he turned away from her and walked towards where a couple of the skaters had gathered on the dance floor. Bronze-medalist Otabek Altin had taken the turntables and was currently bumping some contemporary music with a solid beat and heavy bass drops, which was completely unlike the Beethoven he had skated to. 

Viktor mingled here and there with skaters. He greeted some skaters he vaguely recognized; an obnoxious Canadian and his fianceé, an American skater who surprisingly made Worlds without any quads who was hanging around with a younger Chinese skater, and a Czech skater who was lively and bounding around. Most surprising, however, was that Viktor realized he was looking for a certain Thai skater. He realized he had been on the watch for the selfie-addicted, eccentric, Southeast Asian skater when Chris pointed it out to him. The Swiss skater had been forced to drink water between glasses of wine by Simon, who was always observing Chris with a watchful eye.

“Come on, enough looking for him. It’s almost time for pictures.” Chris quipped and tugged Viktor’s arm. Chris and Simon were the only two outside of Viktor’s direct family who knew the truth behind Viktor and Meryl’s relationship, as well as Viktor’s sexual orientation. Both Swiss men were bound to secrecy by their honor as well as a nice sum of a couple thousand dollars from Meryl and her coach. Viktor thought it was ridiculous for Meryl to put so much effort into a fake relationship. But he never said anything.

The official press started rounding everybody up soon after. They wanted pictures of anyone and everyone. Team USA and Team Japan first took their pictures with coaches and all. Several other countries followed suit. Team France took their and Meryl pouted at the fact that Viktor wasn’t able to appear in the pictures with them. That was sure to fire up social media. Their “OTP” being separated by a border. Afterward, Team Russia took their photos. To piss of Meryl, Viktor made sure to hug Mila Babicheva, who stood to his left wearing a bronze medal. Their ice dancing team, Evgenia and Peter, both stood below them. His fellow men single skater, Georgi, was next to him. He, unfortunately, had not so well in the short program and after suffering several falls ended up not making the cut for the free program. 

“One with the male’s single medalists!” called out an English journalist. Almost instantaneously, the room exploded with excited murmuring and shouts. Before Viktor could process all the jitter in the different languages he knew, an hand grabbed his wrist and dragged him in front of the ISU’s official backdrop for pictures. Someone had pried Otabek from DJing and Chris was sober enough—not to mention clothed enough—to make his way over for the pictures. 

Viktor tentatively put his arms around Chris and Otabek’s waists, although the Kazakh boy stiffened a bit uncomfortably, and smiled for the cameras. Chris’ arm came around his shoulder and his hand rested on Otabek’s shoulder while Otabek did the same, resting his hand on Chris’ shoulder. They both held up their medals with their free hands and Chris kissed his medal while Otabek remained with a stoic expression. It was amusing how different all of their personalities were. Of course, he vaguely remembered this being the same podium two years back at the Grand Prix Final. Jean-Jacques had battled it out with Otabek, always fighting for the bronze spot on the podium. Chris and Viktor were always nestled comfortably with silver and gold, respectively.

“One with just Viktor,” an overzealous American photographer ran forward and knelt in front of the three men. “Please move!” 

Chris and Otabek both moved away, allowing Viktor the limelight. It was times like these that Viktor dreaded the most. Having to act almost Prince-like. Grinning flawlessly and kissing his gold medal with an expression that made everyone in a 10 meter radius fawn and drool over him. He put a hand on his hip, jutting it to the side. He subconsciously thought how much inspiration he drew from his and Yuuri’s meeting in the elevator. From his subtle lean to his hip angle, it was definitely inspired by the way Yuuri stood. 

His eyes scanned the crowd once more under the blinding light and looked for his muse in the sea of attendees. He made out some ice dancers, a couple of coaches and choreographers and some sponsors he recognized. Finally, towards the back of the crowd, he spotted Phichit Chulanont. He was wearing a simple black suit and the main appeal of his outfit was a shiny golden tie he wore. Viktor’s eyes widened when he saw Yuuri standing next to the tan skater, arms crossed with a hand that brushed his collarbone absently. He was looking directly at Viktor with that same, fiery gaze. 

“Viktor! Next season is Olympic season in Pyeongchang! What are your plans to snag the gold for the fourth time!” A reporter shouted out.

“Ah, well, train as hard as I can and-” Viktor began. 

“Viktor! Word has it that a couple of American skaters are working on the Quad Axel! Will you consider this as a possibility?” Another voice rang out.

“Well I haven’t thought much about it but I’m sure if I tried in practice I could hopefully land it in the Olym-”

A female reporter wiggled her way to the front and Viktor noticed the crowd gathering around him. Suddenly, his bowtie began to feel tighter and the room felt warmer, “Viktor, rumor has it that Jean-Jacques LeRoy has landed a quint in practice, albeit with a harness. What are your thoughts on quints?”

“I personally think that while jumps are a huge part of figure skating, the quintuple jump is too risky. With quadruple jumps, we’re already landing with a force seven times our body weight,” Viktor ran a hand through his hair, “I’ve fallen a couple of times in a quad flip during practice and it feels awful. Almost like your intestines are in your throat. Maybe it’s time to bring back the artistry of figure skating and maybe not hype up jumps as much.” 

“If that’s true, Nikiforov,” a German skater looked at him distastefully. “Then why are you constantly landing five to six quads in your programs?”

Viktor was taken aback, “I-I, uh, I think six is an okay number. With my two quads in my short, I land 8 quads every competition. It’s definitely not something I would recommend. It takes a serious toll on the body.” 

An American skater shifted nervously. “If that’s true, then how are you still competing at 28? I mean, that’s much older than much skaters. Look at Stephane Lambiel. He retired at 25. Hell, you’re only a year younger than when Johnny Weir retired.”

Viktor couldn’t bring himself to be mad at the skater. If he remembered correctly, he was the one who made it without any quads at all. “My coach Yakov does his best to ensure all his skaters are healthy enough to keep skating and he keeps us all in top shape. So-”

“Aha! So you’re keeping the quint to yourself to be the first man to land it in a competition!” JJ shouted from the crowd and caused many heads to turn. 

“What? N-No! Not at all!” Viktor argued back. 

Viktor’s stomach sunk when he realized the gleam in the reporter’s eyes. This was for sure going to make the media. It was all too much. He needed to leave and soon before he lost his cool. He looked around the room, for any excuse to run away. He glanced around the room and looked for help across the room. Phichit Chulanont stood alone, an unusually serious look on his normally bright and cheery demeanor. For a minute, Viktor thought he was believing JJ’s accusation of Viktor wanting to be the first to land a quintuple jump. Phichit slowly shook his head and turned, walking towards the exit of the banquet hall. Viktor’s eyes followed him before he was attacked with another barrage of questions and accusations. He did his best to answer them in a calm manner but even that was rapidly failing him. Shit. Shit. Shit. What was he going to do? 

His phone vibrated in his pocket and Viktor patted himself down, looking for it. Once he retrieved it from his back pocket, he read the screen and furrowed his brows. It was an American number. That was impossible. All the American skaters he knew were in the room and he knew no one else from the States. Much to the confusion of everyone else, he answered it. Take every shot you’re offered, right?

“Tell them I’m your mother,” came Yuuri’s silky voice from the other end. Viktor’s eyes widened. How the hell did he get his number? “Then get out of there.”

Viktor still obeyed. “Sorry. I have to take this call. It’s my mom.” Viktor grinned apologetically and followed Phichit’s steps into exiting the hall. Many reporters and photographers took pictures as he left, surely for a magazine article.

“Where the hell are you? How did you get my number?” Viktor spoke in a low voice as soon as the banquet hall doors closed behind him. 

“I’m by the elevator. As for how I got your number...well that’s for me to know and for you to never find out.” Yuuri chuckled. Viktor’s skin goosebumped at the sound. “Meet up with me?”

“Yeah,” Viktor said, turning the corner and arriving at the elevator. True to word, Yuuri was standing against the wall of the elevator and looked at the ground.

Viktor hung up the phone call and approached Yuuri. A sudden thought struck him. Why was he doing this? What exactly was he doing here with Yuuri, a man he barely met. Sure, he needed to duck out of the banquet hall as quickly as possible, but why resort to a total stranger to get him out of such a tight situation? Hell, Yuuri was as obscure as they came and maybe this was an ill-advised booty call. No matter the case, Viktor was here and was dedicated to keeping his public image.

“Relax,” Yuuri pressed the up button for the elevator and waited with his hands folded behind his back. He stood with a leg bent and his ass out. God, was this boy ever not a siren call? 

“I am relaxed,” Viktor said cooly and crossed his arms.

“Then why do you look like I’m going to kill you?” Yuuri laughed and stepped into the elevator when it arrived. Viktor swallowed thickly and followed him. Yuuri pressed the button for the 10th and 11th floor. “The worse I’ll probably do is eat you.”

Viktor’s face flushed red as the doors to the elevator cab slid shut. He turned to look at Yuuri, who had a satisfied smirk on his lips and stood close to Viktor. The Russian stared as the floor numbers slowly start to climb. Then, suddenly and without much rational thought, he reached out and slammed all the floor numbers on the elevator. Yuuri stared at him with a dumbfounded expression before he started to laugh. It wasn’t a sexy chuckle, however. It was a full blown laugh that had him doubled over and snorting. 

“Oh my god,” Yuuri said, composing himself and wiping away tears from his eyes. “That was golden.” 

“Was that pun?” Viktor said, the blush fading from his embarrassment.

“Maybe,” Yuuri hummed and inched closer to Viktor. He stood chest to chest with him and trapped Viktor’s legs between his thighs. “Is this okay?”

Viktor could only swallow and nod. The situation had taken a turn.

“Is that a yes?” Yuuri asked, leaning into him. Viktor was worried about being caught. The elevator was stopping at every floor with the doors wide open. He sincerely hoped that no one was still in their rooms. To be caught in such a situation would be a scandal.

Despite his fears, Viktor placed his hands on Yuuri’s hips, which elicited a shiver from the man and nodded again. “Yes.”

“Good,” Yuuri breathed. He threaded his fingers through Viktor’s hair and grinned devilishly. “Do you want to come back to my room with me?”

“What for?” Viktor groaned when Yuuri tugged his hair lightly. He would have to kink shame himself.

“To have a nice conversation about your free skate, Viktor,” Yuuri said, though Viktor couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not. “Well?”

“If you want me to,” Viktor answered, a bit unsure. 

“That’s why I invited you,” Yuuri said as he ghosted his lips against Viktor’s jawline. Viktor resisted the urge to tilt his head back and let out a shaky breath.

“Not here,” Viktor whimpered. He almost wanted to kick himself for sounding so scared and vulnerable. Yuuri got the hint and backed away. 

Viktor waited impatiently for the 11th floor to arrive. He mentally scolded himself for wildly pressing the buttons. Why he had done so, he had no idea. He was glad in a way that he had, though, because it gave Viktor a chance to sort out his thoughts. First thought. Yuuri was definitely gay and lusted after Viktor. He didn’t know who Yuuri was exactly or how he was affiliated with Phichit Chulanont, but he decided to save that question for later. Second thought. He was on his way to Yuuri’s room for God knows what. Maybe Yuuri really did want to just have a civil conversation with him. Yeah right. From the way Yuuri’s eyes devoured Viktor, he knew that perhaps the conversation that would ensue would be quickly apparent that other talk apart from his figure skating performance would be acceptable. Third thought.

Viktor was not completely opposed to whatever would happen in Yuuri’s room.

Finally, the doors slid open to the 11th floor and Yuuri slid out, turning to glance at Viktor with an expectant look. Viktor stumbled out of the elevator and followed Yuuri to his room. He was graceful on ice why couldn’t he be just as graceful on solid ground? Maybe it was because Yuuri was strutting ahead of him slowly and sultrily and the pants of his suit grew painfully tight. Was it possible to be this turned on without Yuuri having any clothes off? God, he didn’t know. Then again, Viktor hadn’t had sex with another man in God knows how long. 

The hallway was thankfully empty while they walked to Yuuri’s room. Said Japanese man produced his room keycard from his breast pocket and opened his door. He let Viktor in and closed the door behind himself. Viktor looked around at the room. A single large bed with white and gray sheets was in the center of the room and took up most of the space. Above it was beautiful metallic abstract painting that covered the entire wall. To the sides of the bed were small tables with trivial items resting on them. In front of the bed was a simple ottoman and a TV on the wall. Mounted lights lit up when Yuuri inserted his card into a second reader, revealing a much clearer view of the room. An armchair was pressed up against the furthest wall and next to a landscape window. Its white curtains were drawn, revealing the beautiful skyline of the Finnish city. 

“Why are you staring? Are all rooms not the same?” Yuuri laughed and took off his shoes to discard them in front of his door. Apart from a white suitcase with Japanese stickers and a black backpack, the room looked hardly slept in. Yuuri made himself comfortable at the foot of the bed.

“No. It’s just,” Viktor sighed. “Why am I here?”

Yuuri crossed his legs and looked up at Viktor, “I don’t know. I just invited you over. Why did you decide to come?” 

“Well, because I wanted to get out of that sticky press situation.” Viktor nervously made his way over and sat on the other end of the bed. God, he felt like a prepubescent teen. 

“Right. And I called you and you got out. You could have simply gone to your room. So why are you here?” Yuuri asked, tilting his head.

“Because I...I wanted to get to know you.” Viktor half-lied. Yes, he did want to get to know Yuuri more. He was mysterious and alluring and he called out to Viktor in nonverbal ways. Every fiber of Viktor’s being craved Yuuri. 

“In what ways?” Yuuri crawled over to Viktor’s end of the bed and knelt next to him. He drifted his hand down Viktor’s chest and kept his eyes lingering on his chest.

Viktor turned his head, his face inches away from Yuuri’s. Yuuri slowly drew his eyes up to Viktor’s lips and then to his eyes. Yuuri moved his hand from Viktor’s chest to lightly caress his cheek. Viktor couldn’t find the will to move away, despite the fact that everything in his mind was yelling at him to not do this. He began to sort through his thoughts. Worst case scenario? Someone walked in on them, which was somewhat possible considering it could have been room service or housekeeping, saw the World Champion in an incredibly promiscuous position with some random Japanese man who somehow enchanted every male skater he met and then said housekeeper would run to make some money off the figure skating scandal of the year. Best case scenario? He got laid and went on with his life. 

He was sincerely hoping for the best case scenario. “In ways I don’t know yet.”

Yuuri leaned into Viktor and brushed their lips together, adjusting himself so he was straddling Viktor’s lap. He took Viktor’s hand, which began to grab the comforters for dear life and placed them on his hips. “Stay the night with me? It gets lonely.”

“I thought you were here with Phichit.” Viktor groaned and resisted the urge to grind against Yuuri. 

“I like to be low-key. If you haven’t noticed, nothing about Phichit is low-key. I mean, did you see the tie he was wearing?” Yuuri laughed and breathed hot air into Viktor’s ear. “Is this okay?”

Viktor nodded and moved his hands down to squeeze Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri responded by arching into Viktor with a groan that sent shivers down his spine. Was his ass really that sensitive?

“Are you going to stay?” Yuuri asked again, licking the shell of Viktor’s ear and tugging it between his teeth. Viktor gasped and bucked his hips lightly. This was not going the way he didn’t plan. What the hell was he doing? This was risky. He didn’t know if Yuuri Katsuki was some undercover Japanese journalist seeking to ruin his reputation. 

“I-I really can’t. Besides, I have Meryl’s wallet and her room key. I need to get it back to her.” Viktor reasoned and tried to move Yuuri off of his lap, which was incredibly hard considering he was turned the fuck on and his libido begged him to keep going.

“Call her and tell her you’re not going to available for the night. Besides, it’s not like you actually want to spend time with her, right?” Yuuri looked at Viktor in the eye. “You’re not happy with her at all.”

Viktor stared at Yuuri. How the hell did he have it all figured out? Was Yuuri that smart or was Viktor not good at acting like a happy groom-to-be? “What are you playing at, Yuuri Katsuki?”

Yuuri shrugged. “Isn’t it obvious? I am exactly what you want. You don’t want a woman. You want a man. I’m exactly what you need. I’m here to offer myself to you.”

“And what do you get out of this?” Viktor asked.

“Sex, for one. And the luxury of knowing Viktor Nikiforov in ways others don’t.” Yuuri replied simply. 

“Will you tell anyone else?” Viktor asked. His second reason sounded suspiciously like bragging rights. Like hell he’d take someone who has egotistical.

“Not unless you want me to,” Yuuri reassured him and touched his arm. “The decision is now yours.” Yuuri stood and went to draw the curtains. 

Viktor pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Meryl. He counted the rings before she answered. Music was blaring in the background which meant that she was still at the banquet. Shit. This was probably not the right time. “Viktor? Viktor where are you?” 

“Meryl, listen. I have your room key. I’m kind of,” he stopped and looked to Yuuri, who had made himself at home on Viktor’s lap again. “I’m caught up in something. I can’t see you again tonight. Can you find someone to stay with?”

“Viktor! What the hell!” She hissed. “Viktor, I’m going to look like an idiot. This isn’t cool.” Meryl complained. 

“I know, Meryl. I’m sorry. Just. Please listen to me, okay?” Viktor begged and gasped when Yuuri began to kiss his neck softly, murmuring if it was okay once more.

“Viktor? Are you alone?” Meryl asked with her heart beating wildly in her chest. Viktor tilted his head back and let Yuuri continue to litter his neck with soft kisses and nibbles.

“I’m okay. I promise. Just find someone to stay with, okay?” Viktor begged, growing harder when Yuuri began sucking on his neck. 

“It’s okay,” Yuuri said in his signature in his sultry voice and took the phone from Viktor. The Russian fumbled for it back but Yuuri grabbed his wrist and smirked. “He’s not coming back because he’s here with me tonight. I’ll take care of him. Kisses.” Yuuri hung up with a giggle and tossed Viktor’s phone on the floor behind him.

“What did you do that for?” Viktor half-heartedly glared at Yuuri. Meryl wouldn’t forget Yuuri’s voice, especially after he frustrated her so much. He would have a hell of a mess to clean up after tonight.

“You were taking too long,” Yuuri chided Viktor and wrapped his arms around his neck. “And I want to play. Is this okay?”

“Why do you keep asking that?” Viktor stared up at Yuuri confused.

“I want to make sure you want this as much as I do. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to.” Yuuri confided and pressed his forehead against Viktor’s and held his chin. 

Viktor was silent for a moment before he nodded. “I want this.”

“Want what? I need full verbal confirmation.” Yuuri continued.

“I want to have sex with you,” Viktor affirmed. Yuuri smiled and nodded. 

He ghosted his lips above Viktor’s and teased him for a while before he actually pulled Viktor into a sensual kiss. His lips moved against his in a wondrous way. Yuuri let go of his chin in favor of moving his hands to the buttons of Viktor’s suit jacket. He quickly unbuttoned it and Viktor helped him shrug it off without ever breaking their steamy kiss. As Yuuri unwound Viktor’s bowtie, his tongue found his way into Viktor’s, eliciting a groan from the Russian man. His cock grew uncomfortable in his pants as Yuuri’s tongue explored every inch of his mouth, swirling around Viktor’s and leaving the sweet lingering taste of his champagne from earlier in Viktor’s mouth. Viktor slid his hands down the curve of Yuuri’s back and down to his delicious ass and groped it. Yuuri moaned loudly into Viktor’s mouth and pulled away, eyes hazy with lust and a string of saliva dripping from the tip of his tongue.

He undressed Viktor’s top half, throwing the expensive clothes to the ground. Viktor made a face at that. While he did have enough money to buy dozens of other Armani suits, that was certainly his favorite. Yuuri noticed Viktor’s displeasure, giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. “I’ll buy you another one if I ruin it.”

“Good luck trying to find an identical,” Viktor taunted. Yuuri rolled his eyes and pushed him back on the bed, scooting him all the way up to the pillows and then straddled his abdomen. Viktor was quick to kick off his shoes and Yuuri snorted again.

“Why didn’t you do that earlier?” Yuuri observed. Viktor huffed and gripped Yuuri’s hips. 

“Are you always this talkative during sex?” Viktor complained. 

“I wouldn’t know. This is only my third time.” Yuuri simply said and Viktor raised a brow at the revelation. 

Before Viktor could question it further, Yuuri was hovering over his chest and staring at it hungrily. He moved up and started pressing small, open mouth kisses on his jaw. When he saw the cloud of lust that began to haze Viktor’s eyes, Yuuri moved to his prominent collarbones. He began suckling on the pale skin and made a delighted noise when he realized how easily Viktor bruised. Viktor chuckled at the noise. It was like he was a brand new toy Yuuri got to play with and he sincerely hoped Yuuri played with him all that he wanted. 

Viktor’s entire body bucked up when Yuuri flicked his tongue experimentally across Viktor’s nipple. He pressed the back of his hand against his mouth and stared at Yuuri, who grinned cheekily. Yuuri took Viktor’s entire nipple into his mouth and sucked on it gently. With every moan that slipped from Viktor’s mouth, Yuuri nibbled his nipple a little harder. Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hips and fluttered his eyes shut. The smaller man’s hand slithered up and began tweaking at his free nipple. Viktor gasped and bucked his hips up in a vain attempt to grind his growing erection against Yuuri. 

Noticing Viktor’s growing impatience, Yuuri laughed and stood. Viktor watched him undress down to his pants with hungry eyes. When Viktor tried to unbutton his pants, Yuuri slapped his hand away and made a small ‘tsk’ noise. He made sure to keep hazy blue eyes on him as he danced to an imaginary beat. He raised his hands over his head and swung his hips back and forth like a pendulum. Viktor was absolutely enraptured by the movements of Yuuri’s lean body. He swallowed down a moan as Yuuri dragged his hands down his sides and stopped right at his pants. He slowly unbuttoned them and pulled them down tauntingly slow.

Stepping out of his pants, it was blatantly obvious Yuuri was just as needy as Viktor. His cock was half-hard in his boxer-briefs and he palmed himself lightly. His free hand drifted up and down his chest, through his hair and in his mouth. He sucked his fingers all while keeping eye contact with Viktor that drove him mad. He’s never been as hot and bothered in his life as he was watching Yuuri strip tease in front of him.

Yuuri danced over to the black bag Viktor had seen earlier. He crouched in front of it—damn, he must have really done his squats— and opened the front packet. He produced an entire strip of condoms and a bottle of lube. Viktor raised a brow. Had he been planning to have sex with Viktor the entire time or was he just extremely prepared. 

“That’s for me to know and you to never find out,” Yuuri teased and seemingly read his thoughts. He placed the bottle on the tables next to the bed before he rejoined Viktor on the bed. 

Viktor sat up and had begun palming himself through his slacks, panting with need. Yuuri was having a devastating effect on his self-control and his rationality. Yuuri grinned at him, probably reveling in the fact that he was able to make Viktor act like some horny teenager. He patted Viktor’s pockets down and reached into it. It took him a minute to realize that he had retrieved Meryl’s lipstick that she had stowed away earlier. Popping the cap open, Yuuri applied some of the lipstick on himself, smacking his lips and grinning. The color was similar to the wine red color of his dress shirt that was forgotten on the floor with his vest. Viktor never thought a color could look so enticing.

After tossing the lipstick aside, the dark-haired man made himself at home in between Viktor’s legs and looked up at him through his lashes. He undid Viktor’s pants button and willed him to lift his hips so he could slide his pants off easier. Yuuri chuckled at Viktor’s thong before he opened his mouth and pressed it against Viktor’s clothed erection. The Russian fought back a groan as Yuuri continued to tease him through his thong with one hand while he kissed his way back up to Viktor’s lips, leaving kiss marks along his body as he did. He even left a kiss mark on Viktor’s medal. He did hope that the lipstick would wash out of it or the media would have a field-day when they saw that. He sloppily kissed Viktor, smearing the red lipstick over his lips. Viktor vaguely made a joke in his head about a Red Russian in his head. 

He welcomed Yuuri’s incandescent opened mouthed kisses and his rhythmic grinding against Viktor. He grabbed a handful of his ass once more, deciding that Yuuri had the best ass he had ever seen and would take full advantage of being able to grab and squeeze it with pleasure, and grinned at Yuuri’s reaction. He had abandoned his previous shyness and hesitation once he decided that he would indulge in the night as much as he could. Sure, he would have a shitshow tomorrow from Meryl, Scott, and Yakov. Sure, this was probably some sort of breach of their agreement. And sure, this was absolutely and positively insane to be having a one-night stand with a random Japanese figure-skating fan who eluded all questions about his personal life with such grace it made the Lady Skaters jealous. 

But for tonight, he could care less about all of that. Tonight, all that mattered was he, Yuuri and their pleasure. For twenty years, Viktor enslaved himself to the ice. He sold his soul to figure skating and it was his only escape. But tonight, he would give himself completely to Yuuri. And Yuuri would gladly take him and give him what he has been aching for for the last three years. He didn’t notice how sexually frustrated he had been until Yuuri strutted into his life and radiated such erotic pleasure and need. Hopefully, it would all be put to rest tonight for a long while. After all, it wasn’t as if he could keep Yuuri at his beck and call for whenever he wanted another late night rendezvous.

Yuuri pulled away from their kiss and laid back down. He snapped the strap of Viktor’s thong against his hip. His lips were plump from their kiss and his hair began to fall out of it’s gelled style. “Can I suck you off?” He asked as if was the simplest thing in the world.

“Please,” Viktor blurted out, dick twitching at the request. 

Satisfied with the answer, Yuuri pulled Viktor’s thong off and licked his lips at the sight of Viktor. He reached out and pumped Viktor lazily, drawing gasps from the World Champion. He kissed the tip tentatively before licking down his shaft and placing another kiss at his base. While Viktor wasn’t the longest dick he’s seen, it was certainly the thickest. Yuuri mumbled a curse, which vaguely sounded like “Stupid ISU and their no tights rule. I would pay good money to see you packing in a costume.”

Viktor laughed and ran his hands through Yuuri’s hair. “To be fair, you still paid money to come watch me skate here.”

“You don’t know that~” Yuuri hummed and wiggled his ass in the air.

Yuuri giggled and flicked his tongue over Viktor’s tip before putting it inside his mouth. He gave it two experimental tugs, flicking his tongue all over it. Viktor ran his hand through Yuuri’s hair and tugged on it harsher than he intended. Yuuri looked absolutely delighted over it and proceeded to take as much of Viktor’s cock into his mouth that he could. He swallowed the precum that leaked out of him before he started to bob his head. Yuuri’s tongue slithered down his shaft and swirled around it, making Viktor dizzy with pleasure. Viktor arched his back and tugged Yuuri’s hair again when the young man hollowed his cheeks and deepthroated him. He did his best to control his body’s reaction, but the feeling over Yuuri’s warm and wet mouth around him, along with his tongue massaging his veiny cock, it proved a difficult task. Then Yuuri started humming, which led Viktor to let out a gasp and buck his hips into Yuuri’s mouth, causing the poor man to choke and pull back.

“Easy there. I like breathing.” Yuuri teased and held Viktor’s hips down. He peppered kisses along his cock and moved down further, nipping at Viktor’s shaft until he reached his balls. He took one of them into his mouth while he gave Viktor a handjob with a hand he freed from Viktor’s hips warily. Viktor laughed breathlessly at the act. He must have thrust too far into Yuuri is he was nervous about letting his hips go. 

Yuuri tugged at Viktor’s sac with his mouth, running his tongue along it and making Viktor cry out. He nipped it carefully, which only send shockwaves through Viktor’s body. Before he knew it, he had cum all over Yuuri’s hand. Well jeez. Way to be anti-climatic. Yuuri didn’t seem to mind at all. Instead, he looked Viktor in the eye and licked the cum off of his hand and make slurping noises so lewd, it should have been illegal.

“Are you ready for another go?” Yuuri asked. Viktor looked at him in alarm and Yuuri only smirked. “You don’t seriously think I flew to Finland and rented a room in an already fully booked hotel just to fuck you once, right?”

Yuuri shimmed back up and swung his leg over Viktor’s hips. They shared another hungry, hormone-drenched kiss. Viktor’s nose scrunched at the taste of his own come, but he didn’t pay much attention to it. Yuuri was shimming out his boxer-briefs during their kiss and Viktor felt himself getting excited again. Yuuri was relentless all the while. Once his boxers was off and he was left stark naked in front of Viktor, he was grinding down against him. His erection was veiny and pulsing with need, though what really drew Viktor’s attention was when he grabbed Yuuri’s ass, he fell forward and buried his face into Viktor’s chest, letting out a loud sob.

“Shit. Did I do something wrong?” Viktor panicked and Yuuri shook his head, grinding up against Viktor’s thigh in need. 

“I put a plug in before the banquet,” Yuuri admitted. 

A thrill ran through Viktor for the nth time that night. He squeezed Yuuri’s asscheeks again and eventually used his palm to find the base of the plug, pushing it in further. Yuuri cried out again and sat up. Viktor’s hand followed as he played with the plug, enjoying Yuuri’s reaction as he did. It was quite the show. Every time Viktor drove the plug further in, Yuuri would grind faster against Viktor and cry out. His mouth hung open in pleasure and he played with his nipples absentmindedly.

“Just put it inside of me already, damn it,” Yuuri cried out and grabbed Viktor’s wrist to stop him from playing with the plug anymore. 

Viktor felt satisfied that he was able to garner such reaction from Yuuri. It proved that he was only mortal and not some Devil-made sex machine that was aiming to fuck the brains out of Viktor. 

Yuuri leaned over and grabbed the condoms and lube he had gotten from his bag earlier. He tore open one of the packs and rolled the condom onto Viktor. Viktor squirmed with need as he waited for Yuuri, watching the young man as he pulled the plug from within himself and set it on the table. While the plug had loosened Yuuri’s entrance up significantly, he still lubed himself up. (“You’re thicker than what I expected”. Viktor didn’t know whether or not to be offended.) Once he was ready, he straddled Viktor’s lap and lined himself up at with Viktor’s dick. He stopped and looked down at Viktor’s medal, which was the only thing he still wore. With a grin, Yuuri pulled it from around Viktor’s neck and hung it around his neck.

Now Viktor normally would have been offended. _He_ was the one who decided who got to wear his gold medal. He once let Yakov wear his gold medal after the Olympics in Sochi, and then he let his mother wear his first ever World Championship medal. It was symbolic of all the strenuous work and sacrifices he ever put into his figure skating careers. Long hours at the rink, hours at the gym getting stronger when he was dealing with a hip injury, long hours at ballet classes and other classes so he could be in top shape for his skating. His gold medals were earned with blood, sweat, and tears.

Yet now, the medal meant the opposite for him. Nowadays, medals reminded him that the ice was a prison for him he could never escape. He went to college and did some bullshit Kinesiology degree for the sake of having a degree. He risked life and limb pioneering jumps that no one had even dreamed of attempting before. Yakov was always a thorn in his side, but ultimately he was the only one who kept Viktor’s head straight in times of need. Checking Viktor into hotels, turning his music in, making sure Viktor ate all his meals, Yakov did all of that and more. He was like a second father to him. So he felt the only way to repay Yakov for all his services was to win a gold medal. Then he felt obligated to win gold to keep his reputation of the Russian Living Legend and for the glory and honor of Russia. Then came along Meryl and eventually, he was trapped on the ice, bound to forever skate to the same song and the same choreography.

So Viktor decided the gold medal looked better on Yuuri. His disheveled black hair, hazy chocolate eyes and red lipstick smudged over his plump lips. Yuuri looked like a wreck and the fact that Viktor was the one to put him in such a state made pride swell in his chest. This was the greatest feeling Viktor had ever experienced in a while.

Viktor gripped his shaft and bucked up into Yuuri, pushing himself deep into him. Yuuri gasped and threw his head back. He arched his back and bucked his hips wildly, which drove them both mad with the friction. With a sudden burst of courage, Viktor pulled on the ribbon of the medal and bent Yuuri over for a sloppy kiss. He cupped the back of Yuuri’s head and threaded his fingers through his hair. Yuuri had begun to ride him erratically, moaning and whimpering into Viktor’s mouth. When Viktor began to thrust whenever Yuuri would sink back down onto him, the Japanese man would yell into the heated kiss and grip Viktor’s shoulders for dear life. 

Eventually, Viktor rolled them over so Yuuri was underneath him and began to thrust deeper into him. Yuuri threw his legs over Viktor’s shoulders and lifted his hips at an angle, giving Viktor easier access. The medal bounced wildly against his chest and Viktor used it once more to pull Yuuri towards him. Yuuri threw his hands over his head and grabbed onto one of the pillows, moaning with every single one of Viktor’s thrusts. If it were not for the fact that most everyone was probably still at the banquet, Viktor would have been terrified that someone would have heard them. But damn, the moans that fell out of Yuuri’s mouth were absolutely erotic. 

The skater reached out and began to give Yuuri a handjob in time with his deep thrusts. Yuuri gasped and thrashed wildly, yelling underneath him. Viktor alternated with thumbing the tip tightly to quick, heavy strokes along his shaft. 

“Do you like that?” Viktor asked huskily.

“Y-yes,” Yuuri sobbed and thrust up into Viktor’s hand. “Let me ride you again. I like riding you.” Yuuri begged. 

Viktor, never one to deny such a handsome man’s request, flipped them over. He continued to thrust up into Yuuri and felt his stomach knots begin to tighten. Yuuri placed his hands on Viktor’s chests and played with his nipples as he rode him, alternating the pace to tease Viktor. The Russian had trouble with keeping himself together. He knew he hit Yuuri’s prostate when the young man cried out and fell forward on top of him. Viktor took it upon himself to grip his hips even tighter and keep thrusting into him. The new angle made it easier for Viktor to hit Yuuri’s prostate, only making the young man cry out louder and louder, chants alternating between his name and several curse words in a colorful array of Japanese and English. He took himself into his hand and jerked himself off until he came with a yell all over Viktor’s chest. The thick ropes of sticky cum landed on his chest, which Yuuri leaned over and cleaned up with his tongue sensually. Viktor chased his own orgasm minutes later, shuddering and murmuring incomprehensibly. 

Yuuri slid off of Viktor, chest heaving and face dewy with afterglow. The lipstick smudged had faded, but Viktor was sure it was because they smudges were now all over his chest, neck, and thighs. Not like he cared. Yuuri looked absolutely gorgeous right now. It was incredible how someone who looked so seductive and dangerous earlier could look angelic and soft after an orgasm. Viktor vaguely wondered if he looked the same. Absently, Viktor reached out and brushed Yuuri’s matted hair away from his forehead. Yuuri leaned into his touch; it was an action that made his heart palpitate.

Yuuri had the briefest refractory period, because before Viktor new it, Yuuri had leapt onto him and grinned mischievously. “Ready for round three?” Yuuri asked, snickering at Viktor’s wide eyes. “This time, I think I’m going to be inside of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally just set up and was supposed to end at 10 pages and them I got carried away with writing smut and it ended up being 23 pages and well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I see now why it took me so long to write it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos make my day. Comments make them even better.


	2. I've Been Here Times Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri sauntered in with a careless smirk and swinging hips. Viktor took a quick glance of him and swallowed thickly at the sight. Yuuri was wearing tight black jeans with several rips in them and a red sweater that brushed against his thighs. It was several sizes too big and hung off of Yuuri, exposing his collarbones. Viktor loved the way the color red worked for Yuuri; he especially loved the way it made his eyes glow with passion. His hair was slicked back into its signature style. However, Viktor couldn’t decide which he liked Yuuri wearing the best; the deep red lipstick—the same one he had worn the night they first had sex— or the six-inch heels with the burgundy soles. To put it simply:
> 
> Yuuri looked fucking delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellohellohello,
> 
> Allegro here with chapter two! It's been a while but that's because these chapters are upwards towards 30 pages, I have to work and maintain a household! That being said, **DO NOT LEAVE 'Update?' COMMENTS? THEY SEVERELY ANNOY ME!!!** But do leave me comments! I adore them!
> 
> This series is completely mapped out! It will be finished, it just takes time to type it all out! Bear with me!
> 
> Viktor's Starbucks order is my real order. It's delicious and you should try it out.
> 
> Also, as you all know, this is based on Michael Jackson's 'Dirty Diana' but personally, my favorite cover is by[ Shaman's Harvest.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NHV6NUEKNU) It has a much raunchier sound and it just has a much more erotic feel than the original in my humble Musician's opinion. Whenever I write the sex scenes, I listen to this version. I imagine Yuuri swinging his hips to it and it's really sexy. 
> 
> Okay. Enough of my rambling. Enjoy!

To put it frankly, Viktor was horny and wide awake. His phone told him it was a little passed 2 in the morning and his rational sub conscious thoughts told him that if he kept up at this rate, practice, later on, would be hell. The irrational part of him craved a touch that it had been starved of. After his encounter with Yuuri Katsuki two months ago at the World Championships, he thought that his libido would be satiated for a while. It was nothing that masturbation couldn’t help, especially when he had such a raunchy image of Yuuri in his mind. True to word, Yuuri kept Viktor busy the entire night in several different positions, several different situations and with both of them switching the roles. It was the best night of his life and that was a statement considering he won the Olympics when he was only 17. He’s had plenty of great nights. 

Even as he lied on his bed, half-naked and imagining Yuuri underneath him and over him and on all the different pieces of hotel furniture they defiled, he couldn’t satisfy his need. In the hotel room, Yuuri and Viktor actually had to stop for a while so Yuuri could go out and retrieve a second bottle of lube from God knows where. Afterwards, Yuuri came back, looking like an absolute wreck, and took Viktor again in more ways than he could have ever imagined. Yuuri also brought out several toys for their bedroom activities: anal beads, prostate massagers, cock rings and anal plugs. Each time Viktor thought his orgasm couldn’t have been any more intense, Yuuri proved him wrong. By their fifth time, Viktor was worn out and he remembered thinking Yuuri’s stamina was ridiculous, as the young man was clearly ready for a sixth within minutes. 

Yuuri sent him home with the oddest parting gift in the morning. He gave Viktor a cock ring and winked at him, telling the Russian skater to think of him whenever he used it. Much to Viktor’s mortification, the cock ring had caused quite the scene at the airport security when the man inspecting his bag pulled it out and asked what it was. Instantly, the entire Russian team burst into hysterics and Viktor was glad he could play it off well enough. He sincerely hoped that none of his teammates would post on social media about the incident. He had enough trouble with the outburst at the banquet to deal with.

Viktor vaguely wondered if Yuuri could give him a night like that again. When Viktor left back to his hotel room the next morning, his thighs were sore and his chest was littered with hickeys. Meryl, of course, had been furious. She had to spend the night in her friend’s room. Surya, the friendly singles skater had innocently posted a Snapchat that showed Meryl in her room and captioned it “Locked out”. Meryl didn’t take this lightly and Surya, not taking anybody's shit, kicked Meryl right out. This forced Meryl to turn to her ice dancing partner who graciously let her in. When Meryl posted a selfie that accidentally featured Zach in the background, social media had a field day tearing apart the scandal.

Viktor had sorted it out, saying that the rush of winning yet another gold medal had worn him out and he went to bed early. His phone was left of silent and since he had Meryl’s wallet, she had no choice but to stay with a friend. To add some depth to his apology, he sent Meryl a large bouquet of roses that she was quick to Instagram. Once her fans saw this, everything in the figure skating world was right again when it came to Viktor and Meryl’s relationship.

Except that it wasn’t all right because Viktor couldn’t get Yuuri out of his mind and it was driving him to the brink of madness. What drove him even madder is that he had a way of contacting Yuuri from the night of the banquet. The cell number Yuuri had used to help Viktor escape the crowd of reporters. If Viktor called it back, Yuuri would answer. What exactly he was doing with an American number, Viktor had no idea. Since Yuuri was a businessman and all, perhaps it was because he worked for an American company? No, impossible. Yuuri told Meryl that he worked for a Japanese company. So what was the truth?

He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

“ _Hello?_ ” came the raspy voice on the other end. Viktor felt bad. He was probably asleep. After all, Geneva was only an hour behind St. Petersburg. 

“Chris,” Viktor sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I can’t get him out of my mind.”

“ _Seriously Viktor, this again?_ ” Chris sighed and Viktor could hear Simon’s mumbles in the background. The rustling of sheets followed before Chris spoke again, “ _Sorry. I had to leave to room because we woke Simon up and he has practice tomorrow._ ”

“Sorry,” Viktor said. “I just really need to sort my feelings out. I mean. What do I do? I really wanna see Yuuri again. Like. Bad.” 

“ _Then how about you call him? It’s not rocket science, Viktor._ ” Chris yawned.

“Yeah, but what if I say something stupid or weird and he doesn’t like me anymore?” Viktor ran a hand through his hair.

Chris sighed heavily through the phone. “ _Viktor, listen. Just turn on your Nikiforov charm on and you’ll have him wrapped around your arms in a second._ I’m hanging up the phone now. I can hear Simon bitching in the room. Have a nice night, _mon ami_.”

Before Viktor could get another word out, the line went dead. Staring at the screen, he locked his phone and tossed it onto his nightstand. He thought about Chris’ words. He was Viktor _fucking_ Nikiforov, goddamn it! He should be able to get whatever man he wanted with his charm. And he could get whatever man he wanted with his charms. In fact, he was going to call Yuuri in the morning and ask for him to meet up with Viktor. Hell, Viktor would personally fly him out to Saint Petersburg or fly to whatever American city Yuuri resided in to have his way. Yes, that was perfectly fine. 

But first, Viktor needed to sleep. No way could he seduce a handsome Japanese man without getting his beauty rest. Pulling his blankets, he turned on his side and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

___________

“You seriously thought I wouldn’t come if you just rang?” Yuuri giggled, rolling his suitcase through Viktor’s door. He was wearing a large, brown fur coat that was perhaps a little exaggerated. It was summer in St. Petersburg, after all.

“To be honest, I was convinced that you that I was some sort of creep,” Viktor shrugged and closed the door behind Yuuri. Yuuri propped his suitcase up against the sofa and sat on the arm of it, leaning back and turning back to Viktor. “I’m glad you came, though.”

“Well, don’t keep me waiting,” Yuuri coaxed him forward with two fingers. “I’m a bit jet-lagged and in need of a massage.”

Viktor licked his lips and walked over to Yuuri. He stood in between his legs and rubbed his thighs affectionately. Yuuri looked up at him and smiled, leaning in to share soft kisses with him. Each kiss slowly became more charged with sexual energy. Viktor pushed Yuuri backward onto the couch. He was glad was asleep in his room seeing that her favorite spot was not too far from where Yuuri landed. 

Viktor crawled over Yuuri and stopped when the young man wiggled his finger at Viktor. Viktor sat and stared at Yuuri curiously, who climbed onto his lap.

“We started with you first. Now let me start with you. You love the feeling of me inside of you, don’t you?” Yuuri breathed hotly into Viktor’s ear. The Russian shuddered and groaned in response. Yuuri smiled and licked the shell of Viktor ear, already working on getting his pants off. Viktor was blown away. Yuuri was in his apartment for less than a minute and he was already getting laid. 

Viktor raced his hand’s down Yuuri’s side and grabbed a hold of the coat, trying to tug it off. Yuuri yelped in pain and leaped off of Viktor. 

“What the-” Viktor sat up in his bed and blinked the sleep blearily from his eyes. He looked down to where Makkachin was staring up at Viktor with a look of utter betrayal. Oh jeez. Was Viktor dreaming? Great. 

“Makkachin, I’m so sorry,” Viktor climbed out of bed and knelt in front of his dog, who only blew air out of her nose and stalked out of the room. 

Viktor admonished himself and started getting ready for the day. He secretly loathed off season. There was nothing for him to do and nothing for him to strive towards every day. Figure skating was all he knew how to do and to just sit around and wait for his season to start up again in July was almost maddening. Luckily, he was scheduled to make a guest appearance on a Japanese figure skating show named “Fantasy on Ice”. He was only scheduled for one show in Niigata in a week of so but he didn’t mind. It would give him something to do.

Wait, of course! Niigata, Japan! He nearly kicked himself for forgetting something so golden. It was the perfect opportunity to meet with Yuuri again! It wouldn’t be out of place at all! Viktor and Yuuri could play it off as Yuuri debating whether or not his company should sponsor Viktor. Besides, it would make Yuuri perhaps more willing to have sex with Viktor since he’d be in his homeland of Japan. It was a win-win situation. Now Viktor was practically jumping out of his skin to call Yuuri, motivated by his remembered situation.

He threw on a pair of black pants and a white v-neck pullover. Viktor then went to the kitchen, where Makkachin bounded up to him and jumped with her front paws on his stomach and seemed to have forgotten about his hair-pulling earlier in the morning. Viktor squatted so Makkachin could place her paws in his lap. “Chris is right. I’m being stupid,” He told her. “I’m just going to call Yuuri and invite him to see me in Niigata. It’ll be perfect.”

Makkachin only barked in response and nudged Viktor with her nose. Viktor placed a kiss at the top of Makkachin’s head and grinned. “Who knows, Makka. If things go well, he could be spending more time here. Oh, you would love him. He looks absolutely delicious.”

The excitable dog barked at the world delicious and made circles around her empty food bowl. Viktor promptly refilled it with her favorite dry food and then topped it off some left over Kotlety. He placed fiber bread next to her bowl, since the Kotlety had small amounts of onion in it that could hurt his poor doggy. He couldn’t resist giving her some, however. He knew how much she loved the meatballs. 

After making himself a simple breakfast of Kasha with some hard-boiled eggs, Viktor ate in relative silence and contemplated his choices. If he were to invite Yuuri to his Niigata show, he would also have to take into account how the Japanese man would get around other skaters. If Yuuri was a well-known Japanese businessman, it was no doubt that the other skaters would recognize him. If that was true, the news would spread in the Figure Skating community that Viktor was seen interacting with the same sponsor who had captured his attention at the World’s Banquet. It would definitely not go down well with Meryl. 

But then again, when did he ever care about what she said?

Picking up his phone, Viktor scrolled through is call log. Chris, Mila, and Yakov were obviously his most contacted. It took him a while to get to the unsaved number from two months ago. He stared at the number and it took him by surprised when he realized he remembered then number. +1 (313).... “Here goes nothing.” Viktor breathed as he hit the call button. He didn’t realize he was holding the breath the rings until a voice answered on the other end.

“ _Sawasdee krab,_ Phichit speaking!” the Thai skater chirped from the other end and completely caught Viktor off guard. 

“Uh, Phichit Chulanont? It’s Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov.” He replied.

Phichit gasped and a slamming noise was heard on the other end along with some whining. Angry yelling accompanied it and Phichit offered some half-assed apologies. “Sorry, I’m doing workouts to keep myself in shape while I’m off season and Ciao Ciao doesn’t appreciate me answering my phone on the ice. Which makes sense because I just crashed into the boards. I’m skating off of it now,” Phichit rambled. “I’m off now and my skate guards are coming on! So. Any particular reason you called?”

“Is this not Katsuki Yuuri’s number?” Viktor asked and Phichit laughed on the other end. 

“Yuuri! My man! Oh no, I wish! He called you from this number during the banquet, right? No, Yuuri only borrowed my phone.” Phichit explained.

Viktor’s brows furrowed and his heart twisted with a possessive jealousy. “What exactly is the nature of your relationship with Yuuri?”

“Haha, oh jeez! Is this some kind of interrogation now?” Phichit was unphased. “Yuuri is my best friend and that’s it. We’ve been through a lot together and he’s practically my brother. That being said, Viktor. What are you looking for Yuuri for?”

“If you’re his best friend, you should know.” Viktor bit back. 

“That the two of you fucked until the crack of dawn the day of the World Championship’s banquet and now you’re most likely calling him for a repeat. Yeah, I know.” Phichit’s tone still remained unwaveringly positive, which shocked Viktor in silence. If he knew this, then what was to stop him from running off and telling the rest of the world their secret? If he wanted to ruin Viktor, he had all the information he needed to do so.

“You’re quiet and probably scared. Truth be told, I don’t care about Yuuri and your’s intimate relationships,” Phichit said, “What I do care about is how you treat him. He’s not some sex doll you can sugar daddy up if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“You really think I’d sink that low?” Viktor laughed bitterly.

“You’d be surprised about the effect Yuuri has on men. Especially the weak ones who can’t resist his charm.” Phichit mused. 

“I’ll duly note your warnings. Can I have Yuuri’s contact information now?” Viktor asked frankly. 

“Blunt!” Phichit laughed, “I like that! Give me a minute. I’m forwarding his information to you right now.”

Viktor’s phone vibrated against his cheek and he pulled it away to check the incoming message. True to word, there was another number sent to him. He didn’t recognize it but he was sure it was a Japanese number. “Thanks, Phichit,” Viktor said and hung up before the Thai boy could respond. 

He saved the number under Yuuri’s name and hesitated to send the call. What if Yuuri really didn’t want to have sex with him anymore? Viktor could always find a different person if he really wanted to. But no one appealed to him the way Yuuri did. Besides, he was Viktor fucking Nikiforov. He could get anyone he wanted to. Before he could give it any more thought, he hit the dial button.

“ _Hello, Katsuki Yuuri speaking_ ” A clear voice came from the other end and Viktor’s stomach jumped into his throat. 

“Yuuri? It’s Viktor,” he answered and bounced his leg underneath the table. “I got your number from Phichit.”

The line was silent for a beat. “Right,” Yuuri finally said, “I thought the number seemed foreign. What did you call for?”

“Well, I’m not exactly sure how to put this,” Viktor stopped. He really should have thought through what he was going to say. Well. Time to wing it. “But I just can’t stop thinking about you. You’re absolutely amazing. I would love to see you again.”

“In what sense of _see_ ,” Yuuri asked with a smile in his voice.

“Whatever way you want to take it,” Viktor hummed. “I’m guest starring in a Japanese figure skating show-” 

“Fantasy on Ice,” Yuuri interrupted. “It’s big news here. Our old Olympic champion still skates in it.” 

“Right. I’m skating in the final show in Niigata. I was wondering if you would like to come and watch me,” Viktor offered, yet suggested something else completely in his tone.

Yuuri hummed and the ruffling of papers must have meant that he was busy. “Niigata you say? I could definitely make a trip up there. Maybe I could see you before too. Give you a good luck charm.”

“That would be perfect,” Viktor hummed in approval. 

“Then it’s set. I’ll be there. Expect to see me around,” Yuuri said.

Viktor grinned. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

__________

“So what exactly are you skating to?” Chris asked as the car pulled out of the airport. The Swiss man decided to fly to St. Petersburg to meet Viktor and afterward, the two of them would fly out of Moscow to Niigata together. Viktor was excited that Chris was skating as well in Fantasy on Ice. It was refreshing to see a familiar face beside Meryl in these shows.

“Well, I don’t exactly know yet. I learned all the choreography for the group skating, but as for my solo skate, I haven’t thought it out yet.” Viktor admitted. 

“Viktor,” Chris deadpanned, “You do know that the show is in two days, right?”

“I know, I know,” he waved his hand in the air, “I’m good at working with time limits. I just don’t want to skate to old programs. I want to surprise the audience.”

“Well, good luck figuring it out. I’m just going to bust out my exhibition skate from two years ago.” Chris said as he pulled out his phone and shot off a quick text to Simon.

Viktor looked out the window in contemplation. He had too many things to juggle at once. First, he had to find a plausible excuse to sneak out of his hotel late at night to be able to go see Yuuri. Then, he had to find someway to make it back to the hotel and get some sleep before morning practice. Yakov was flying out the next morning and if Viktor wasn’t well rested, the poor, old man would certainly blow a fuse. He also didn’t give much thought to what he would skate to. Of course, he was excellent to choreographing things on spot. He and Mila would always turn on the radio at the skating club and dance to whatever song was playing. He figured he would pick something from there. Whatever it was, it had to be quick. 

The drive to the hotel was painless. He and Chris made small talk. What their plans for their programs were this coming Olympic season, what shenanigans they had gotten into when drunk, and the most handsome men that had seen so far. Of course, when Chris brought up Yuuri, Viktor did his best to stray from the topic. He was afraid of what Chris would think of him since he had a one night stand. While the man did ooze sex appeal by the gallon, Chris was always scolding Viktor for being quick to follow any man who showed even the smallest signs of interest towards him.

“What’s all that commotion?” Chris asked, looking out the window. Viktor glanced towards Chris and saw that he was staring out of his window. Leaning over, he saw that a large crowd had filled a courtyard and spilled out past the wooden archway. Several vans with antennas and cameras littered the street, creating a traffic jam. Reporters walked around and interviewed people at random. It was a curious scene as Viktor always thought of Japan as more mild-mannered than Russia when it came to the press. Apparently not.

“ _Sumimasen,_ ” Viktor said and captured their driver’s attention. The old man looked at them from the rear-view mirror, “What’s that all about?”

“Yuu-topia Onsens are opening their very first hot spring here in Niigata,” Their driver said simply.

“Why are they so famous if it’s the first?” Chris questioned and adjusted his glasses.

“Oh, no, no. Yuu-Topia Onsens are the top hot springs here in Japan. They started off in the Saga Prefecture and they opened up all over the country soon enough. Our old hot springs here were poorly regulated, so it’s exciting to have a good quality hot spring opening up.”

“Saga? Where is that?” Viktor asked, leaning forward with interest. 

 

“It’s over a thousand kilometer drive. Would take you most of the day.” Their driver responded. Viktor sat back and pouted. He would have loved to relax in a hot spring. It looked like he wouldn’t get the chance to,

The rest of the trip was spent in relative silence. Viktor read through a PDF on his phone informing him of all the commodities the Fantasy on Ice crew would provide as well as the hotel that they would stay in. Chris wouldn’t room with Viktor because he knew when Simon arrived, the two would be having sex almost hourly and nothing would really pull them apart. Afterwards, Viktor decided he would do his best to try and learn basic Japanese phrases. He was better at speaking than he was reading, which would be a disadvantage to a foreigner such as himself. He also wanted to get better so he could understand some of the things Yuuri would murmur under his breathe when they were together. 

As if summoned by the mere thought, Viktor’s phone pinged with a new message.

**Yuuri Katsuki**  
_Have you landed? I know a nice spot you and I can meet up. I rented the best room for us._

Viktor shot back a text as quick as he could.

**Viktor Nikiforov**  
_I landed a half-hour ago or so. Where should we meet?_

**Yuuri Katsuki**  
_I’m in the area. Which hotel are you staying at?_

**Viktor Nikiforov**  
_Crowne Plaza Ana. Give me at least 2 hours so Chris doesn’t get suspicious, We’ll go out for a couple of drinks and then I’ll text you when I can slip away. Where should we meet?_

**Yuuri Katsuki**  
_I’ll pick you up. Don’t worry about it. Just text me._

Viktor was curious as to what Yuuri was doing in Niigata two days before the performance. The two promised to be as low-key about one another as possible. When Meryl approached Viktor and demanded to know what he and Yuuri had done in the hotel room the night of the banquet, Viktor vehemently refused to tell her. When Scott approached Yakov to try and sort it out, Yakov sided with Viktor and agreed that the skater deserved his own privacy at times. Viktor was glad that the few times the grumpy coach decided to side with him it was on his privacy.

“Everything okay?” Chris asked, eyeing him carefully. Viktor locked his phone and tucked it away in his pocket. 

“Just peachy,” Viktor replied with a smile.

__________

Viktor and Chris were hanging around the _Lion D’Or_ , the 16th-floor bar of their hotel and admired the beautiful view of the city through the window. The bar was buzzing quietly with a relaxing ambiance, which was oddly out of place on a Friday afternoon. Then again, it was a little past 8 pm and not many people spent Friday nights in a high-class hotel trying to drown out a thirteen-hour plane ride with drinks.

Viktor had gone simple and ordered vodka on the rocks with a strawberry twist. He preferred not to get too drunk before he met Yuuri. In fact, it was Chris who decided to go fancy with his drink: a strawberry brandy lemonade mixed with whiskey with a lemon garnish. How Chris manages to hold himself together after mixing drinks was beyond Viktor’s imagination. While he could hold his liquor, mixing drinks was always a surefire way to get himself drunk off his ass.

“Okay, spit it out. What’s on your mind?” Chris asked, resting his cheek in his palm. 

Viktor took a sip of his drink and shrugged, “No idea what you’re talking about. I’m perfectly fine.”

“Then let’s do some shots.” The blonde man suggested.

“I rather not,” Viktor scrunched his nose in distaste and downed the rest of his drink. “I don’t want to get too drunk. I still have to make up choreography in these next two days. And I’m feeling kind of jet lagged.” Viktor explained and pulled out his phone. He shot off a single text.

**Viktor Nikiforov**  
_I’m ready_

“Suit yourself. This is the beauty of not-procrastinating. You get to enjoy things.” Chris mused and took another drink of his lemonade.

“Some of us are whimsical and unpredictable. I can’t keep a steady incline like you.” Viktor stuck his tongue out at his best friend, who only gave him a smirk. Viktor made a face at his best friend and raised his hand to catch the bartender’s attention. “Three rounds of whiskey, please.” Viktor hesitated before saying the rest in Japanese, albeit butchered, “ _Make sure mine is a light beer. I don’t want to get too drunk._ ”

The bartender nodded in understanding and retrieved shot glasses. She poured whiskey into 3 glasses and turned away as she poured _Sapporo_ into Viktor’s 3 glasses. He was thankful that the muted light of the bar hid the differences between their drinks. Chris’ eyeglasses had also come off and were tucked away in the breast pocket of his casual blazer. The two drinks would be hard to distinguish. His phone vibrated in his pocket and Viktor did his best to check it in secret.

**Yuuri Katsuki**  
_Here._

“First round, gentlemen,” Their bartender announced and set the glasses in front of them.

“So much for the one who didn’t want to get drunk,” Chris snorted. Viktor rolled his eyes. 

 

“I can do much better than three shots.” Viktor rolled his eyes and motioned for the last two of his shots. Quickly downing them, he stood, paid the bartender for his and patted Chris on the back. 

“Yakov just texted me. He wants to see me about my performance music. I’ll catch you later.” Viktor patted his best friend’s shoulder, who mumbled vulgarities to him in French. Viktor blew a kiss towards him, grabbed his jacket, and hurried out of the bar before Chris could question him further.

**Yuuri Katsuki**  
_I’m waiting in front of the Main entrance. Hurry. These security guards are grumpier than you in the morning._

Viktor rolled his eyes at the comments and boarded the elevator. He tapped his foot impatiently and did his best to not growl when it opened a few stories down for a family. When the family’s youngest daughter recognized him Viktor’s angry edge melted off. He couldn’t be mad at the pigtailed fan. He crouched down and took a selfie with her and chatted with her until the reached the main floor. He excused himself and hurried out the elevator cabbie, making a cleat beeline to the front entrance.

True to word, a sleek sedan was stopped right in front of the entrance. A security guard was leaning over and speaking to the driver. Viktor couldn’t make out what they were saying so he stood there awkwardly until the security guard noticed him here. Viktor smiled at him and waved. “Hi. Sorry I was late. I had to meet with some fans. Is there a problem?”

The security guard shook his head and stepped away from the car. Viktor climbed right into the passenger seat and Yuuri and he shared a look before he pulled away and drove off. Viktor reached over and placed a hand on Yuuri’s thigh and suddenly the reality of it all hit him. Yuuri, the man who he craved for two long months, was finally with him. The man who made him fantasize about all sorts of thing he never deemed himself capable of before and who left his body craving for more.

Yuuri smiled and tore his eyes from the road to look at Viktor. “Hi.”

“Hey handsome,” Viktor flirted and leaned closer to Yuuri to run his hand up and down his thigh. Yuuri placed his hand on top of Viktor’s and tsk-ed at him.

“Eager, aren’t we?” He teased. He was dressed in a simplistic jean jacket over a white t-shirt that was half-tucked into his jeans. His dark hair was slicked back and Viktor mused about how it would be messed up within a matter of an hour. 

“Can you blame me? You really leave a man wanting more.” Viktor sat back in his seat and glanced out the windshield. “Where are we going?”

“This new hot spring resort just opened,” Yuuri’s started. “Opening day is today. And I was able to get us a nice secluded room.”

“Are you still going to be super vague with me and not tell me anything about your personal life?” Viktor asked with a pout and Yuuri chuckled.

“Well, I lived in Japan. I studied in the United States and I dance. Anything else?” Yuuri raised a brow.

“Where do you work that it gives you a lot of power?” Viktor asked. “It’s not like I’m gonna ask you for money or influence. My gold medals do all that work.”

Yuuri’s knuckles tightened around the steering wheel. His eyes searched far beyond the road and Viktor almost regret asking the question as the young man eye’s filled with an indescribable emotion. Viktor placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It’s a really big company here. We got huge after an explosion in tourism.”

Viktor was dissatisfied with the answer but decided to settle. He didn’t want to cause Yuuri any unnecessary stress, especially if he wanted to keep having sex with him. He would have to remain on Yuuri’s good side for as long as he could. Then, he would have to move on and find someone else. He was deprived of it for two years, but he was sure that he would be able to jump right back into the love game.

“What are you planning to skate to in fantasy on ice?” Yuuri asked, breaking the tension.

“I’m not sure. I need to figure that out still,” Viktor replied and crossed his arms. His anxiety returned at the prospect of not having anything to skate to at all. Of course, he could wing it. He was Viktor Nikiforov! But even winging it could give him a less than perfect routine, and for someone who was decorated with as many medals as he and the holder of three Olympic titles, less than perfect were not an option. Especially with such an important season coming up.

“Do a sexual routine. I’m sure you have plenty of experience with that,” Yuuri cheekily grinned. Viktor scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Do you think sex is the only thing I think about?” Viktor asked incredulously.

“Around me? Yes.” Yuuri laughed and Viktor playfully shoved him. 

Yuuri whined and swatted his arm away, “Driving here! I don’t plan on meeting Saint Peter anytime soon.” 

“Well,” it was Viktor’s turn to be a little shit, “considering our habits, I don’t think you’ll meet him. Ever. I hear Hell is nice this time of year.”

“Ha-ha,” Yuuri stuck his tongue out at Viktor. He moved a hand from the steering wheel to fetch a CD and play it on the car radio. He skipped through a couple of tracks. “Here, listen to this. Maybe it’s something you’ll want to skate to. You don’t have to. But I think you can pull it off.”

Viktor nodded and listened carefully to the suggestions. Viktor listened intently to the song, trying to imagine choreography in his head. He whether or not it was because of Yuuri’s suggestion, he could definitely see himself skating to it. A story was being crafted in his head to match the Spanish-influenced song. A handsome playboy enters a sound and seeks the most beautiful women to seduce. Yes, he could most definitely skate to this. It was erotic and tantalizing, all while keeping an upbeat feel to it. It would greatly oppose the theme of agony he had skated to the year before. It would surprise people. Yes, he could skate to this.

The song had just finished when Yuuri pulled into an entrance for the hot springs. Getting out, he spoke quick Japanese to a worker—too quick for Viktor to translate and understand—and ducked his head to look at Viktor with a teasing smile. “Coming?”

“Soon, I hope,” Viktor said with a wink that made Yuuri’s face flush deeply. Climbing out of the car, he joined Yuuri’s side. The young man still spoke in his native tongue could only catch specific phrases. Yuuri handed him the keys and the worker nodded before bowing respectfully to Yuuri. This obviously flustered Yuuri, who waved his hands and urged the man up. Viktor was amused at this. In the bed, Yuuri willed Viktor to praise him. Why couldn’t he take praise from a valet?

“Come on,” Yuuri huffed and took Viktor’s wrist. He lead him into the hot spring resort and explained to him how the two had their own onsen bath as well as a room well isolated from all the other rooms. 

Viktor let out a low, appreciative whistle. “You’ve got some serious connections to this place, huh?” He mused as he and Yuuri pulled their shoes off at the front door and changed into slippers. 

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Yuuri agreed. The duo made their way over to their room and halfway there, after noticing the lack in sober people, Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist and began to kiss his neck. Yuuri gasped softly and slithered his hand to cup Viktor’s hand. He looked around warily but seemed to be comforted by the fact that not many people were around or aware. Yuuri gave into Viktor and pulled him against him, pinning himself between the wall and Viktor.

Viktor instantly went to work. His hands ran up Yuuri’s side, while Yuuri’s hands tugged on the collar of Viktor’s shirt. He lifted a leg to wrap around Viktor’s waist and Viktor graciously accepted it, hooking his arm underneath and grinding himself against Yuuri. That elicited a groan from the both of them and Yuuri raised his arms above his head, panting heavily with need. He leaned into Viktor and the Russian met him halfway, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Yuuri pried Viktor’s lips apart and slithered his tongue inside, exploring the wet crevice of Viktor’s mouth and moaning softly into it when cold hands found their way under his t-shirt and raked their nails down his chest. 

“Viktor,” Yuuri moaned as the older man pinched his nipple. Viktor grinned with satisfaction against Yuuri’s lips. 

Footsteps and a small gasp pulled the two men away from their makeout session. Once Yuuri turned and saw who it was, his face went pale and then absolutely red with embarrassment. In front of them, a short, plump woman stood with an amused yet equally embarrassed look on her face. She adjusted her glasses nervously and giggled. “Sorry,” she said in heavily accented English, “I didn’t mean to interrupt. I just returned from putting fresh sheets in your room, actually.” 

“Er...Hiroko. Thank you so much,” Yuuri pushed Viktor off of him and bowed to the woman. “Your hospitality is much appreciated.”

The woman kept her eyes on Viktor the entire time with a knowing smile gracing her lips. She nodded when Yuuri finished speaking and passed them, “You know where to find me if you need anything.”

“Right, thank you so much.” Yuuri kept his deep bow. After a beat of silence, Yuuri blurted out long-winded sentences in frantic Japanese. Hiroko only laughed and waved her hand while she rubbed the nape of her neck. She bowed to the both of them and passed them, bidding them both a good night.

“Who was she?” Viktor asked as he watched her retreating back.

“The owner of the Onsen. In fact, the co-CEO of the entire chain of Yuu-Topia Onsens.” Yuuri replied with a bit of pride evident in his tone.

Viktor raised a brow. “So why is she doing menial work instead of... I dunno, managing stuff?”

Yuuri flicked his eyes to Viktor’s and hesitated. “Maybe she wants to take care of her most cherished customer.”

“Oh, so you frequent these hot springs?” Viktor asked with his hand on his hips.

“Somewhat.” Yuuri continued on to their room and beckoned Viktor to follow. 

The two were quiet and restrained as Yuuri lead them to a room at the far end of a long hall. He slid open the shoji and let Viktor in first before closing the door behind himself. Viktor took in the room he was in. It was simplistic yet elegant. The bed was on an elevated platform and pushed up against the wall. The sheets were a crisp white color and several bags were arranged neatly at the corner of the bed. Across from the platform, a simple table with floor level chairs was placed in front of a couch and a chaise. The couch and chaise both faced another shoji, which was partially open and revealed a private onsen bath.

“What’s in the bag?” Viktor asked as he watched Yuuri ruffle through them. Yuuri held one up and tilted it so Viktor could see the contents inside. The bag was full of condoms and bottles of lube. Viktor’s face went red. Had Yuuri told the CEO of their relationship? She had to be awfully close for Yuuri to relay such classified information.

“The other one has vibrators, dildos, mouth vibrators, even a full glove massager. I’m slightly mortified that she thought of all of this.” Yuuri mumbled.

Viktor glanced into the bag and felt his worries lurch into the forefront of his mind. “She won’t tell anyone, will she?”

“God, no! Mo- er...Hiroko is the kindest, most trusting person I know.” Yuuri reassured Viktor and placed a hand on his chest. “Now grab a couple of condoms and a bottle of lube and get in the springs with me.” 

“What about the sake?” Viktor asked, motioning to the drink.

“Bring it too, you drunk.” Yuuri teased and regained his confident appeal. “Strip and get into the springs. I have to go take care of something real quick.”

“As you wish,” Viktor bowed dramatically, making Yuuri giggle. Yuuri stepped out of the room and made sure to quietly shut the door. Viktor waited until he couldn’t hear Yuuri’s footsteps anymore before he began to undress and fold his clothes neatly. He piled them at the corner of the bed, grabbed a strip of condoms and a bottle of lube, and headed out the door, only to quickly return for the sake on its tray. 

The onsen itself was marked by a perimeter of dark boulders. Viktor carefully balanced the sake tray on one of them and set the condoms and lubes down before he sunk a foot slowly into the water. Goosebumps raced up his skin at the warm temperature of the water and it didn’t take long for him to completely submerge himself in the water. He sighed contently and leaned his arms on the rock, leaning his head back and fluttering his eyes shut. Relaxing was exactly he needed before the two days of hell that awaited him in choreographing his routines. 

It felt like an eternity before the door to the onsen opened. Viktor didn’t need to open his eyes to know it was Yuuri. The shift in the atmosphere was enough. He kept his eyes shut through the splashes Yuuri made entering the Onsen and the small waves that moved towards him as Yuuri made his way over towards Viktor. 

“You can stop zenning out now,” Yuuri teased. Viktor cracked an eye open to look at Yuuri, who only smiled at him tenderly. Viktor’s heart leaped into his throat. Now Yuuri had done plenty of things to him, but that smile made his heart race the fastest. Luckily, Yuuri was too distracted with the sake to notice the effect his smile had on Viktor. “It’s made to float. You just have to get it to balance right.” 

“I see,” Viktor murmured and applauded when Yuuri got it to float. Then, he took the bottle of sake and poured it into the two cups and set the bottle back carefully. Viktor took his cup of sake and drank from it carefully, making a face when he burned his tongue. Yuuri took a skilled sip from his, downing almost the entire thing and grinning. He set his cup down and let the tray float away before he climbed into Viktor’s lap.

“Did you burn your tongue?” Yuuri asked. Viktor set his cup down on the rock and gripped Yuuri’s hips. Their first night together, Yuuri had used an anal plug to loosen himself up before hand. He wondered if he was using one now. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Viktor wandered a finger towards his entrance. This made Yuuri yelp and jerk forward.

“Sorry, I was just wondering if you were ready,” Viktor asked sheepishly and Yuuri rolled his eyes and laughed breathlessly.

“I think tonight, I’m going to be inside of you first,” Yuuri declared.

“Fuck,” Viktor moaned at the thought, “Please.”

Yuuri seized Viktor’s lips into another kiss. Their tongues instantly darted out and crashed against each other and Viktor could taste the bitterness of the sake that lingered in Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri’s hands entangled themselves in Viktor’s silvery hair, while the other danced its way downwards. Viktor’s hands roamed at random, squeezing Yuuri’s thighs and ass, resting on his shoulders and at times holding Yuuri in place. 

Yuuri pulled away from their kiss and ducked to suck hickeys onto Viktor’s neck. Viktor gasped and tilted his head back, allowing Yuuri better access. The young man’s tongue ran along the length of his neck, and bit a sensitive spot just underneath Viktor’s Adam's apple. Viktor groaned when Yuuri littered his chest and collarbones with more of his love bites, relishing in the fact that Yuuri was marking him up completely. It was a dirty thrill to know what someone was claiming his body.

Viktor’s wrapped his hand around Yuuri’s hard dick and lightly thumbed the tip of it, making Yuuri moan against his chest. The young man fluttered his eyes shut and pressed himself against Viktor, moaning softly and begging for more. Viktor nudged Yuuri’s head away from his chest and pulled him into another kiss, Viktor flicked his tongue out and Yuuri captured it between his lips, sucking on it. Viktor growled lowly and Yuuri snickered. His snickering, however, was cut short when Viktor pumped his shaft, making Yuuri buck his hips in response. 

Viktor gripped Yuuri’s member with both of his hands and kept on pumping, twisting his hands enough so the sensation would blow Yuuri’s mind but not actually hurt him.

“Viktor,” Yuuri whined against him and hooked his arms underneath Viktor’s arms, raking his arms down Viktor’s back. Viktor groaned at the sensation on his back and felt his neglected dick throb painfully with need. Yuuri cried out seconds later and Viktor assumed that the young man had just climaxed.

“I thought you were going to be on the receiving end tonight,” Yuuri joked as he pulled away from Viktor and moved to grab the lube. Viktor enjoyed the wrecked image in front of him. Strands of Yuuri’s silky black hair had fallen from their slicked hair-do and his eyes were hazy with lust. His lips were plump from their heavy kissing and a flush made itself at home across his cheeks. He looked like a sex god in flesh.

“Last time, I got a lot and didn’t give much. A hand job is the least I can do.” Viktor admitted as Yuuri sucked another hickey into his collarbone.

“You say that as if I get no pleasure from it. Hearing you scream my name is the ultimate satisfaction,” Yuuri hummed and darted his tongue out to lick his lips. 

“That’s pretty kinky,” Viktor taunted and Yuuri smacked his shoulder playfully. 

“Shut and turn around so I can get you ready,” Yuuri huffed.

Viktor did as he was told and stood out of the water till it only reached his shins. He leaned forward onto the rocks on his palms and tried to relax his nerves. Yuuri stood behind him and squeezed some lube from the bottle onto his fingers. He let it warm up before circling it tentatively around Viktor’s hole, making the taller man shudder. Pressing a kiss between Viktor’s shoulder blades, he pushed a finger through. Viktor dropped his jaw and let out several pants of pleasure. Yuuri then added a second finger.

“Fuck,” Viktor whined, “Do the third. I can take it.”

“Are you sure? It’s awfully soon to take a third finger,” Yuuri asked.

“I’ve taken much bigger things,” Viktor pushed back against Yuuri’s fingers and sighed shakily as they impaled him deeper. Yuuri crooked his fingers and brushed against his prostate and scissored Viktor to loosen him up.

“The third finger, Yuuri,” Viktor insisted.

“As you wish, darling~” Yuuri sang and pulled out his fingers. Viktor shuddered at the name, feeling his heart beat faster at the pet name. He let out a deep, throaty groan when Yuuri did as told and inserted the thing finger into him. Yuuri reached around him and took Viktor’s into his hand and began to pleasure Viktor from both sides. Viktor cried out at the increased stimulation, torn between bucking into Yuuri’s hand or rocking back onto his fingers. 

“Do whatever feels the best,” Yuuri murmured huskily into his ear. Viktor shuddered and began to buck into Yuuri’s hand in time with the young man’s stroke. He cried out when Yuuri began to pay special attention to his foreskin and tilted his head back. Yuuri took advantage of the gained access and bit into Viktor’s pale flesh again. Viktor felt pleasure pulse throughout his body and every nerve in his mind short-circuit with the level of stimulation he was receiving. Once Yuuri decided Viktor was stretched enough, he slipped a condom onto himself and lined himself up with Viktor’s hole.

“How do you want it?” Yuuri asked.

“Fast and rough,” Viktor panted and stroked himself needily. 

Yuuri hummed in acknowledgment and slipped into Viktor. The Russian fell forward and laid against the rocks with a loud moan and shuddered as he clenched around Yuuri’s dick. Yuuri let out a deep groan and waited for Viktor to nod before he began to move. At first, his thrusts were shallow and hesitant but the louder Viktor cried out, the deeper Yuuri thrust into him. The world around him took on bright colors Viktor had never seen before. Every part of his body that Yuuri touched was seemingly set on fire: his hips, his back, his neck, every last bit. His body craved more. His body cried out for Yuuri to fill him as deep as he could He propped himself up on his forearms on the boulders and rocked backward in time with Yuuri’s thrusts. Yuuri angled his hips with each thrust until Viktor yelled several curse words and sobbed incomprehensibly in a mixture of Russian and English.

Viktor craved more of Yuuri. It was the ultimate reward and ultimate satisfaction for him. Yuuri’s ragged breathing, half-lidded eye, and sweat drenched body were irresistible to him. Every single time Yuuri offered him sexual gratification, Viktor would gladly agree to it. Every collision, every impact upon him of skin against skin, everything was absolutely intoxicating to Viktor. It was becoming an addiction didn’t want to fight off. 

Yuuri pulled completely out of Viktor and then slammed deeply back into him, making Viktor see stars. Yuuri continued ramming into him deeply and buried himself deeply into Viktor. “I’m going to cum, Yuuri,” Viktor groaned. Yuuri only replied with a heavy breath and plunged himself deeper and quicker into Viktor. Surprisingly, Yuuri was the first one to come with Viktor following behind him quickly, shooting the ropes of his sticky cum onto Yuuri’s hand. For the second time, Yuuri raised the hand to his lips and licked the cum completely off, staring Viktor dead in the eye as he did. 

“Fuck,” Viktor breathed, “That’s hot.”

“Let’s relax for a while,” Yuuri said casually as if he didn’t just fuck the brains out of Viktor. He sunk back into the water, which reached his collarbones. “And then we can go back to fucking.”

Viktor slid back into the water and threw an arm around Yuuri, pulling him against him. “Sounds good to me.” He played with some of the strands of hair that had fallen out of their slicked back style. 

Yuuri gasped and Viktor thought it was because of him playing with his hair. Yuuri only lamented over the fallen sake bottle.

__________

It was early the next morning when Viktor stirred from his sleep. Next to him, Yuuri was missing, but his clothes were still scattered all over the floor and his cell phone was still on the nightstand, meaning he had not yet let. He sat up, curious as to where he went. When he sat up, he winced at the pain that shot up his asshole and stood. He was a bit sore but it was nothing unbearable. After finding one of the Onsen’s robe to cover himself with, he began going through his notifications. Several comments on his Instagram, people tagging him in tweets, and some reminders about practices and meetings with designers from Yakov. He got standard texts from his mother and shot some off in reply. He ignored Chris’ text about remembering how Yakov would not fly in until the following morning and asking where he had run off to.

Another text came from Yakov reminding him about his practice at 10:30. His flight had landed early morning and he was crankier than usual, so Viktor figured to not be as disrespectful and whimsical as usual. 

Maybe.

He did, however, want to use to music Yuuri was recommended to him. It was exactly what he needed to surprise the crowd. While he had skated to more depressing themes in the last two years (agony and loneliness, crafted specifically to piss of Meryl), Viktor figured that making noise by skating to an erotic song would definitely surprise the crowd and keep them on the edge of their seats in time for the Olympic season.

Now the only problem would be the costume. Something in the back of his mind recalled a costume from his junior days. Something he asked to be styled around the themes of bondage and lingerie to give Yakov a heart attack. It was made out of lycra and microfiber, so it could stretch. He could also ask Yuuri if the Onsen owner knew how to tailor. If it worked the way he wanted to, he could have a costume within days. Now, the only question was how to get said costume over to Japan from Saint Petersburg.

A cherished person very dear to his heart popped into his mind as he opened his text messaging app and typed their name into the recipient's bar.

**Viktor Nikiforov**  
_Hello, kitten. How do you feel about Japan? My treat._

__________

Viktor glided effortlessly across the ice, feeling his body move to the music. When he choreographed the routine, he found himself lost in the music and his memories. He imagined himself as the playboy, chasing after the most beautiful woman. Rather, the most handsome man. He wanted to seduce Yuuri the way Yuuri had seduced him the night they first met. So he incorporated several of what he could of Yuuri’s mannerisms into his routine. The way his hips jutted, the sexy smirk he always wore, the way his body moved against his. He would make love to Yuuri on the ice and perform for him the way he had never performed for another. This would be the epitome of sexual skating routines.

He decided on a combination spin for the last part of the routine. A camel spin into a sit spin and from that into a basic two-foot spin. From there, he would add a small touch of choreography and end with his arms wrapped around himself and a predatory gaze towards the stands and wherever Yuuri was sitting. 

Applause filled the rink as he dropped his final pose and looked around. The other skaters had stopped warming up to watch Viktor skate his routine. Several cheered loudly for him. The American skater he had come to know as Leo had been recording a small part of it and held up his phone for Viktor to see his recording. He wore such a gleeful expression that he couldn’t help but feel confident in his routine. Several female skaters were murmuring amongst themselves and he could hear Meryl’s name being thrown around a couple of times.

Said ice dancer skated up to him and crossed her arms over her chest. She kept a cheery smile on her face but the low tone she spoke to Viktor in gave her away. “Viktor,” she said in a sickly-sweet voice, “what’s with all those hickeys?” 

Viktor smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder, “None of your business.” 

“I really hope your costume is going to cover them up. I seriously don’t want anyone seeing them,” Meryl blew a kiss at him.

Viktor laughed and pretended to catch it, “I’ll do whatever I want, LeVaincu.” 

“Viktor!” Yakov called him. Viktor gave Meryl one last smile before he skated over to his coach. 

“Yes, Yakov?” Viktor chirped and leaned on the rink boards. He looked at his coach, who was holding his cellphone and glaring at him. He felt relieved. He thought he was going to be scolded about the hickeys. He could definitely sneak his way past any racy text Yuuri had sent him. He saw the screen reading a message and laughed awkwardly. 

“Why is Yuri texting you that he’ll be here in 5 minutes?” Yakov demanded. 

“Oh gosh, is that what that says?” Viktor asked and plucked his phone, replying to Yuri that he would be waiting and sent a plethora of smiling emojis.  
“Yuri is supposed to be training! This is his last season as a junior!” Yakov yelled at him and Viktor could only laugh and shrug.

“Relax! It’s still June! Season won’t start until next month! Remember that time I ran away with Chris to Iceland and when you found out and flew to Iceland to get me, we ran away to California? I broke another world record that year and landed the first ever Quad Lutz!” Viktor laughed.

“Yuri is not you! He doesn't have the ability to just pick up a random piece and forge on!” Yakov yelled at him. 

“But this will be a good learning experience for him!” Viktor chirped and patted Yakov’s shoulder. He could practically feel the old man’s blood pressure rising.

“How?!” 

“Well. He had to learn how to hail a cab without knowing a word of the language~” 

“Vitya!”

“Oi! I’m here you fuck faces!” Yuri called, suitcase in tow. Several rink workers were walking behind him, insisting in broken English that this session was closed. 

“It’s okay!” Viktor waved at the workers. He pointed between Yuri and himself. “He’s with me!” The workers seemed unconvinced but eventually understood and returned to work. The angry teen marched over to Viktor and tossed a brown paper bag at him.

“Fuck you. I didn’t know it was a 14-hour flight! I was fucking miserable!” Yuri shouted at him. Viktor waved him off and looked inside the bag and pulled out the costume.

“I paid for first class for you and everything. I’m even giving you my fancy hotel room and sleeping elsewhere. Although, in hindsight, I probably should have sent a driver to you.” Viktor mused and inspected his costume. He grew several inches taller since the time he was 16, but adjustments were possible to make it fit him again.

“A driver would have been nice but I didn’t pay for a taxi. Some weirdo at the airport paid for my ride and asked if he and the people he was picking up could ride with me. I didn’t give a fuck but then I kind of did because the chick he was with kinda freaked out when she saw me. I don’t think she recognized me as a skater though.”

Yakov looked at him skeptically. “Seriously? What makes you think that?” 

“Well because she didn’t ask for an autograph or anything. She just saw me and freaked out for a second and then like, got over it. And she had this fucking child who kept staring at me and I’ve never wanted to drop kick the fuck out of a toddler so bad. I was uncomfortable.” Yuri leaned on the boards.

“Did you get the man’s name? I’ll have to send him a thank you card for getting my costume here safely,” Viktor teased.

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Okay first off, fuck you. Second off, no. He looked kinda important because he had fancy shit and the girl looked like his sister.”

“Viktor, it’s time to go back on the ice,” Yakov demanded.

“What did they all look like?” Viktor asked.

“Well, they looked alike. Like, super duper alike,” Yuri stopped and looked at the ceiling, as if he were trying to recall memories, “Okay like, the dude was okay looking. He was taller than me but not as tall as you. He had dark hair and like, glasses and shit. The chick had kinda bleached hair and a shit load of piercings. She looked pretty cool. The brat she lugged around was definitely her daughter.”

“Viktor, ice. Now! I want another full run-through,” Yakov grumbled.

Viktor nodded, “We’ll figure it out. I could just call the cab company later.” 

“I don’t know why you’re going through the trouble. It was like a 10-minute ride. That can’t be expensive, right?” Yuri grumbled and pulled out his phone.

“Right, but this costume costs upwards towards 30,000 rubles. Do you want to pay me 30,000 rubles if something happened to my costume on the way here?” Viktor asked.

“Why?! All it does is hang in your fucking closet!” Yuri growled and waved his arms wildly towards Viktor.

“Vitya!” Yakov roared and drew the attention of all the skaters in the rink, including his two students.

“Oh! Sorry, were you talking to me?” Viktor laughed.

<

__________

The day of the performance had come. Much to Viktor’s surprise, the Onsens owner—whose name he learned was Hiroko—had remade his costume entirely by hand using the exact same crystals and mesh she stripped from his old costume and with new identical fabric she bought and sewed it all together to fit Viktor’s adult physique. Viktor was absolutely floored by the older woman’s kindness and insisted paying her the original cost of the costume. She denied any form of payment and said it was an honor for Viktor to skate in one of her creations. Viktor insisted on promoting the onsen in some sort of way, something that Hiroko and Yuuri both adamantly denied.

He was dressing in his costume when he heard a knock at the door. Pulling the costume up to his hips, he threw on the shirt he had been wearing before shouting to let the person know they could come in. 

Yuuri sauntered in with a careless smirk and swinging hips. Viktor took a quick glance of him and swallowed thickly at the sight. Yuuri was wearing tight black jeans with several rips in them and a red sweater that brushed against his thighs. It was several sizes too big and hung off of Yuuri, exposing his collarbones. Viktor loved the way the color red worked for Yuuri; he specially loved the way it made his eyes glow with passion. His hair was slicked back into its signature style. However, Viktor couldn’t decide which he liked Yuuri wearing the best; the deep red lipstick—the same one he had wore the night they first had sex— or the six-inch heels with the burgundy soles. To put it simply:

Yuuri looked fucking delicious. 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to bug. Hiroko asked me to check how the costume was fitting.” Yuuri grinned teasingly at Viktor and plopped down in a chair.

“How did you get backstage?” Viktor asked and walked over to him, “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Special privileges” Yuuri winked and looked at Viktor’s clothed dick. “I wanted to give you a good luck kiss.”

“My lips are up here, Yuuri,” Viktor said, though he fully understood what Yuuri implied. 

Yuuri scoffed and shook his head, “That’s not what I meant. Besides, I didn’t get to blow you this morning.”

“If I remember correctly,” Viktor began as he moved to sit on the counter, “It was because you were too busy taking it up the ass.”

“Poetic,” Yuuri cooed and stood. He stretched, making sure Viktor got a nice view of his ass and legs, and walked to Viktor. He slid the shirt off of Viktor and pouted when he realized that the hickeys had been covered by makeup. 

“Abstinence champion Viktor Nikiforov can’t be seen with hickeys. It’ll ruin my reputation,” Viktor flipped his hair.

“Right. I forget that when you’re not with me, you’re 'engaged',” Yuuri made air quotes with the word, “to Miss Meryl LeVaincu.” Yuuri crouched in front of Viktor and pressed a hot, open mouth kiss to Viktor’s crotch. “I’ll make you forget about her really soon.”

Viktor looked towards the door and back down at Yuuri, who looked up at him through his lashes. “I share this dressing room with Chris and another skater named Leo De La Iglesia. We might need to be fast.”

Yuuri snorted. “I think you know a lot about being quick to cum.”

Viktor was going to retort to the comment but the words died in his throat when Yuuri flicked his tongue. Viktor forewent underwear underneath the costume, as it was already tight, and nearly cried out when he felt the younger man’s hot tongue against his dick. Yuuri made quick work of Viktor, shimming off the costume down to his ankles and taking Viktor in his mouth completely. He curved his tongue around Viktor’s cock as he bobbed his head and made lewd slurping noises as he sucked Viktor off. Viktor had to press the back of his hand to his mouth to prevent the moans that flew out of his mouth. It didn’t take long for Viktor to come and he blamed that on the fact that Yuuri seemed to put his all into that blow job. He looked down at his dick one Yuuri released it with a ‘pop’ and saw that it had been covered in red lipstick. Said lipstick on Yuuri was smeared all over his lips.

“Oops~” Yuuri sang as he licked at Viktor’s softening dick, “I made a mess.”

“Cheeky,” Viktor huffed and stood off the counter. “Stay here. I’m going to the bathroom to get something to clean myself up with. And something for your lips.”

“Okay,” Yuuri said and waited by the mirror.

Viktor walked to the attached bathroom and wet several paper towels to clean himself off with first. He was careful since his dick was still tender from his orgasm and he didn’t want to overload himself. While he typically enjoyed the sensation, he had to skate in an hour and being in a skin-tight suit with an erection was not the most fun of skates.

Viktor heard the door open and Chris calling out for him loudly, announcing that he and Leo had gotten pre-show champagne. Viktor’s stomach dropped in mortification. Yuuri was still out there. Crap! He still needed to clean himself off but he also didn’t want to exit in such an awkward position. So he resolved to clean himself as fast as he could slip his costume on. He could hear Yuuri’s giggling outside as well as some of Chris’ slurred pick up lines. Chris was probably already tipsy and strangely enough, that was when he skated his best.

Once his costume was on, he entered back into the room to see Chris, Leo, and Yuuri with flutes of champagne in hand. Yuuri had somehow cleaned off his lipstick and reapplied it. How he did it, Viktor didn’t really care. All he cared about was that it was done. “Hey, you guys back so soon?”

“We still have to change and warm up too, you know,” Chris rolled his eyes at Viktor. He raised a brow at the costume Viktor wore and took a drink of his champagne. “That still fits you?”

“No. I had it remade last minute. Looks good, huh?” Viktor did a small twirl. 

“Isn’t that what you wore in Sofia when you won the Junior Grand Prix final?” Leo asked. Of course, the American skater had admitted to looking up to Viktor as a choreographer and skater. 

“He looks good in it, doesn’t he, Yuuri?” Chris asked. He raised a brown when Yuuri hummed and shrugged. Viktor recognized the front Yuuri had built back up. 

“I should really get going,” Yuuri said as he tilted his head back and took the flute of champagne like a shot. All three men stared in disbelief. “I’ll see you three around?” Before any of them could answer, he was gone, strutting out. 

Three men were left behind incredibly confused and aroused.

__________

“The media are really having a field day on this one,” Yuri cackled as he passed his phone to Viktor who skimmed through the article.

Thanks to the video Leo had posted, a couple hundred thousand people worldwide caught sight of the hickeys that littered Viktor’s neck and chest as he skated by in the video during his routine. Leo had taken down the video as soon as the comments began to pour in but it was too late. Screenshots, reposts, and speculations had surfaced. Adding on to the scandalous photos was the sex-charged routine Viktor had skated to that was aired on Japanese TV as well as streamed to figure skating fans around the world. People were scandalized that Viktor perhaps no longer followed his rule of chastity. While Viktor had played off the comments and questions, Meryl was furious at the fact that Viktor had been sleeping around. He was expecting a call from Scott and Yakov soon.

“I tend to try and not fuel any scandals,” Viktor handed Yuri his phone back and stuffed his hand into the pockets of his jeans. The Russian skaters were currently walking en route to the nearest Starbucks since Yuri demanded a frappuccino. 

“I think it’s funny,” he laughed and kept scrolling through articles, “Maybe you won’t be a god anymore.”

“And maybe you might find yourself stranded in Niigata with no knowledge of the language and no monetary support.” Viktor hummed with a smile.

“Fuck you. I have some money on my cards,” Yuri grumbled.

Viktor laughed as he walked into the coffee house and made a beeline straight to the counter. Yuri lagged behind him and grumbled about how much of a dick Viktor was. Viktor took a while to be able to translate the menu, as he stared at it intently. Thankfully, the barista became his saviour. “Would you like to know our options?” She asked in English.

“Yes! Perfect!” Viktor grinned. “You speak English so well!” 

The Barista blushed, “I took English classes in upper secondary school.” She began to list off the items the coffee shop had to offer, from the hot drinks to the cold drinks and even the baked treats. 

“I want a matcha frappe! That sounds cool!” Yuri declared and the barista looked at him cluelessly. He then realized his mistake, not giving her the size he wanted, and corrected himself with a grumble. Viktor settled for his usual order; a Strawberry Acai Refresher with a Green tea substitution for water and raspberry flavoring. 

When Viktor pulled out his card to pay, the barista shook her head, “Actually, a gentleman two before you paid for the next 50 orders. Awfully kind of him.”

“Is he still here?” Viktor asked as he dropped a generous tip into the tip jar to compensate for not paying.

“I think so. He hasn’t left. He was here with a woman and a child.” The Barista leaned over the counter, “Check around the corner at the windows facing the water. Those are popular seats.”

“Thank you,” Viktor gave her a small bow, forced Yuri to do the same and waited for his drinks before following her instructions. Yuri was obnoxiously drinking his frappe and mildly annoying Viktor. He just wanted to thank the person who paid for all the drinks and leave back to his hotel room to figure out where Yuuri was.

True to word, two people sat at a table with drinks in front of them. A small, dark-haired child was running around the table. The child was dressed in a pink shirt with a pair of white overalls and had her hair pulled back into pigtails. One of the adults was facing away from them but the woman was facing their direction, calmly taking sips of her drink. The woman herself was undoubtedly the child’s mother. She had the same button nose and round face. However, the mother herself had several ear piercings and the tips of her hair were bleached. From what Viktor could see, she wore a red flannel and some sort of graphic tee-shirt underneath.

“Hey,” Yuri said, “That’s the girl who was being picked up at the airport when the guy helped me. She even has the brat with her.”

“So that must be the guy who helped you,” Viktor pointed out as they approached them.

“Yup. Even has the same nasty flannel on. Oh gross, they’re matching.” Yuri gagged.

“Shut up and be respectful. This is the second favor they’ve done you.” Viktor hissed at him. As he approached them, the woman noticed them first. She seemed to be reprimanding the man and stopped to stare. Her eyes widened and she called for the child, who had been bouncing around tables and singing a song to herself. The child then noticed the two and promptly returned to her mother’s side. She climbed onto her lap and her mother wrapped her arms around the older woman’s neck.

Everything then happened in slow motion. The man craned his neck to look at Viktor and Yuri. The moment he did, Viktor’s eyes widened and his stomach dropped to his feet. He looked different with blue-framed glasses, yes, but there was no mistaking those eyes. The same, chocolate-colored eyes that had looked down at him, hazed with lust, for the last 3 nights. And while it wasn’t slicked back into its signature smile, the jet black hair was the same one he had ran his hand through early mornings while the man was asleep on his chest. Most glaringly apparent of all, however, was the angry hickey that made itself on home right at the crook of his neck; the same one Viktor had sucked into his skin only hours ago. 

Viktor was standing face to face with Yuuri Katsuki.

And while he looked nothing like the incubus that he usually did, he looked absolutely handsome. In fact, the way that he looked right now was much more appealing than when he got ready. He stole Viktor’s heart again in a matter of seconds. 

“Yuuri,” the woman stood and balanced the child on her hip. “Shizuka and I are going to give you two space.” She glanced over to Yuri, “You look too much like my boyfriend. It’s creepy. What’s your name, anyways?”

“Yuri Plisetsky,” Yuri grumbled to her.

“What? No that’s too confusing,” she rolled her eyes, “His name is Yuuri too,” She jerked her head towards Yuuri. “I think I’m just going to call you Yurio since you look so much like Takao.”

“What the fuck?!” Yuri made a face to her and the child started giggling. Eventually, the two made their way to a different part of the store, leaving Viktor and Yuuri alone. 

Yuuri motioned helplessly towards the seat in front of him where the woman sat. Viktor took the cue and sat down, staring at him with large, bewildered eyes. Yuuri’s face looked pained and a storm of emotions brewed in his dark eyes. Viktor took a moment to look Yuuri over. He looked much less intimidating and more...soft. He didn’t look like someone to revere as a sex god or anything of the sort. He was simply another human who enjoyed drinking Starbucks frappuccinos. 

“You look tense,” Viktor noted.

Yuuri stirred his drink absently. “You don’t think I’m…” he motioned with his hands, “bleh?”

Viktor cracked a smile, “You’re going to be more specific than that.”

Yuuri sighed and ran a distressed hand through his hair, messing it up. Viktor had to resist the urge to reach out and fix it. He had a sinking feeling that Yuuri didn’t want to be touched right now. “I’m not as attractive right now as when we have our meet ups. I look bland. I look...not sexy. Isn’t this going to drive you away from me now?” Yuuri said as he wrung his hands. 

“You think I’m that shallow? To never contact you again because you’re not what you deem _attractive_?” Viktor asked in disbelief. Yuuri ducked his head and Viktor sighed. “Okay, no. Just. No. I get it. I guess athletes have this stigma of being douchebags or whatever. But whether or not we enjoy it, both of us are connected through the nights we’ve spent together. I’ve given you a piece of my life and nothing can ever take it away from you.” 

Yuuri made a face. It was unreadable but it was most definitely not a good face. “Do you think I’m weak? For hiding who I really am?”

“Well,” Viktor mused. He stopped and bit his bottom lip in thought. “No. I don’t. Really, I don’t know much about your life Yuuri. But I don’t think anyone who knows you thinks you’re weak. I mean, that girl who was with you-”

“Mari,” Yuuri interrupted. “My older sister.”

“Mari,” Viktor corrected, “I don’t think Mari thinks you’re weak. I doubt anyone thinks that. You’re just you. Whether you have your hair slicked back and wear contacts or not. You’re you.”

Yuuri stared at him, his lips quivering and his eyes glossy. Viktor leaned forward and placed a hand over Yuuri’s. “What now? What is it you want me to be to you?” 

Yuuri was silent and shifted his gaze to the table. 

“A father figure?” Viktor asked. 

“Is that a daddy kink?” Yuuri huffed.

“Okay, a brother then?” Viktor implored.

“I don’t think anyone fucks their brother, Viktor,” Yuuri ran another hand through his hair.

“A friend?” Viktor raised a brow.

“We’re definitely passed that.” 

“Then your boyfriend? I can definitely try my best.” 

“Viktor!” Yuuri shouted, spilling Viktor’s tea all over the table. Viktor stared up at him in surprise. This was the first time Yuuri had ever snapped at him like that. It was surprising to say the least. Yuuri hugged himself and dug his nails into his arm. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. It just feels like you’re mocking me…”

Viktor shook his head slowly. “I’m being honest.”

“I just...I want you to remain who you are, Viktor. Be yourself. Everything inside of me is begging to push you away and ignore you now, because I don’t want you to get to know me with all my shortcomings, but I know that wouldn’t work out for either of us. So, just, stay close to me. Never leave.” 

Viktor smiled tenderly up at him. “Okay. I think I can do that.” Yuuri returned the smile, albeit it was warier than Viktor’s.

“Oi! Your fucking drink is spilling all over the floor!” Yurio shouted from across the store. Viktor looked over and gave Yurio the most annoyed look he could muster.

Yuuri apologized repeatedly and fumbled around to look for napkins. The child from earlier came running over and handed Yuuri a large handful of wadded up napkin. Yuuri laughed and took them from her gratefully. He lifted her onto a chair so she could help him clean the table. Viktor took a wad himself and helped clean the table.

The small child bounced and pointed at Viktor before speaking excitedly in Japanese. He could only catch a few words because the girl was speaking gibberish to a degree. Yuuri spoke softly to the child in return and pinched her cheek. Viktor caught the words ‘favorite niece’ and ‘sweets.’ The child squealed and climbed down from the chair, running back to her mother. 

 

Yuuri and Viktor met eyes. Their gazes lingered and Yuuri was the first one to break it, turning his attention back to the table. In Viktor’s stomach, butterflies began to flutter.


	3. Baby, Do as You Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor asks Yuuri to meet him at his first competition. Upon his arrival, he's met by hostilities, doubt, and old faces.
> 
> __________
> 
> _“Wow! I doubted it was really you but then I saw the back of the coat! I remembered it from....well,” He stopped and rubbed his arm a bit shyly._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Since my last night in the States,” Yuuri agreed. “I didn’t think you’d remember it.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Er, it’s hard to forget a cloak that cool. And besides....it’s hard to forget a night like that.” The skater winced and smiled warily up at Yuuri._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellohellohello,
> 
> Gawsh, this thing took me too long to write! It was originally supposed to be one of the shorter chapters and it turned out to be longer than the first chapter. RIP me.
> 
> Life is super crazy for me right now! So my writing schedule is REALLY wonky. I wrote this chapter in several different locations; Court houses, Urgent Care waiting rooms, pools. Heck, even Downtown Disney! I just _had_ to get it out for you guys! But now it's here! After I wrap up a small ficlet for my Fast Times at Angeles High story, I'll get cranking on chapter 4!
> 
> Two things! Viktor's programs in this chapter ARE real programs! 
> 
> His short program is the record-breaking[Parisienne Walkways](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bk6qrBrqAqo) originally skated by Yuzuru Hanyu at the 2014 Olympics. (Please note I will never refer to Hanyu by name in the fanfic because I am not worthy of mentioning such a God in my writing).
> 
> His free skate is actually inspired by ice dancing pair Madison Chock and Evan Bates' performance of [Tango Santa Maria](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VDUuISPg8oc). I watched it live at Stars On Ice and let me say it is sexier in real life.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy "Baby Do as You Please".

**Viktor Nikiforov**  
_Come watch me at the Nebelhorn Trophy_

**Yuuri Katsuki**  
_Is that a request or a command?_

**Viktor Nikiforov**  
_The lack of punctuation was intentional._

**Yuri Katsuki**  
_I thought it was your regular lack of grammar skills ;)_

**Viktor Nikiforov**  
_I think the correct answer was: “Of course, Viktor, I will go watch you at the Nebelhorn Trophy, the first show of your season! I can’t wait to see you skate the programs that were inspired by me! I could just kiss you!”_

**Viktor Nikiforov**  
_Hello?_

**Viktor Nikiforov**  
_Did you die?_

**Yuri Katsuki**  
_Sorry. I’m looking at tickets._

__________

“So, what? You’re just going to run to his every beck and call?” Mari asked as she leaned against the doorframe of Yuuri’s room. Ever since their parents moved their headquarters to Tokyo, Yuuri ran the original Yuu-Topia Onsen in Hasetsu. Rather, he was the figurehead and a plethora of other people ran it for him behind the scenes. Regardless, all the original rooms remained. Yuuri slept in his parent's room and his niece had taken over his original room whenever she stayed over, posters and all.

A lit cigarette hung between Mari’s lips as she took a drag of it and exhaled the smoke out into the air. “You’re like some sort of sex doll.”

“Mari,” Yuuri’s tone was low and dangerous. He sat on the floor of his room, packing a small suitcase to visit Viktor at the Nebelhorn trophy. “You were given the opportunity to live your life and you did. Now let me live mine.”

“I’m not saying you can’t live your life, Yuuri. All I’m saying is that you need to look ahead in the future too. What more do you get out of this besides sex?” Mari tipped her head towards him inquisitively. 

“Mari, I love you, I really do. But you’re really pushing my buttons right now.” Yuuri folded a shirt and placed it into the suitcase.

“I love you too, Yuuri. But you’re 24. I need you to see that you’re…” Mari paused to take another drag of her cigarette. The pungent smell made Yuuri gag. “You’re almost 25. Your entire life ever since mom and dad started building their empire has been revolving around Viktor. Don’t act stupid. I know what you did while you were away in America. You didn’t just study. You messed around,” Mari’s tone grew increasingly angry. “You used that Canadian skater. You used the Kazakh one. You used the American one and you used the Swiss one and you didn’t stop. You didn’t stop because you didn’t have Viktor. Now that you have him, what’s next?” Mari shouted at him. 

“Shut up, Mari,” Yuuri murmured as he gripped a blouse in his clenched, shaking fists.

“Don’t tell me to shut up because I’m trying to prevent you from doing something stupid,” Mari yelled at him, “What you’re doing is toxic because Viktor wants your body. He doesn’t have time for a relationship when he’s sold his soul to the ice. He’s in that stupid fake relationship for his fucking career, for fuck’s sake, and doesn’t have time for much else. At least, that’s what the Swiss skater told you when you got him drunk, right?!” Mari glared at her younger brother. 

Yuuri stared up at Mari with eyes as wide as plates. He was completely speechless. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. But I’m just trying to take care of you. I’m your big sister and I always will be.” Mari moved to sit next to her brother. “You’ll always be my little brother, regardless of what goes on in your sexual life. I just want more for you. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Yuuri shoved Mari away and hugged himself. “I’m not weak.”

Mari sighed and went to the window, opening it and putting her cigarette out on the side of the house before flicking it away. “No one’s saying you are.”

“You sure are implying it,” Yuuri hissed. 

Light footsteps and a wail drew both of their attention. Mari was the first to stand and open the door. She called out and instantly the footsteps grew louder as they changed their course towards the room the two Katsuki siblings were in. Shizuka ran past her mother and straight to her uncle. Yuuri had to fight the urge to shove her away. It wasn’t that he didn’t love her because, in reality, Shizuka was one of his favorite people in the entire world. It was simply the fact that wasn’t at his best right now. Regardless, he let his niece cling to his side and cry. He put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. 

“It’s dark and scary!” She wailed.

“I know,” Yuuri mumbled to her. 

“I don’t like darkness!” Shizuku squeezed Yuuri’s neck and sniffled. “It’s bad!”

Yuuri rubbed her back comfortingly and pulled her into her lap and into a tight hug. He wasn’t sure if he was comforting Shizuka as much as she comforted him. He looked up at Mari who returned his gaze with a sorrowful one.

“Don’t you want something like this?” Mari asked. Yuuri ignored her and held onto his niece. He stood and placed her on the bed as he continued to pack his suitcase. When the toddler asked where her uncle was going, he responded he was going to go see the poster man again, prompting Shizuka to clap her hands excitedly and explain how happy she was to finally meet the man who decorated the room she slept in every night.

“Uncle Yuuri! Is he your friend?” She asked with wide eyes.

Mari and Yuuri met eyes. Years of spending time together, through the thick and thin had led them to be able to understand their gazes and subtle head gestures. Mari was warning Yuuri with her steely gaze.

“Yes. He is a very good friend.”

__________ 

Germany was chillier than he remembered. That, however, was a given when considering the fact that he visited Germany in the summer and it was now September. Oberstdorf was perhaps one of his favorite German cities to visit, aside from Munich, of course. The backdrop of the Alps was always pleasant and the chill in the air was certainly not unfamiliar. It reminded him of his hometown since Hasetsu was always cold but then again, Hasetsu was a port city.

Despite growing up in a typically chilly environment like Hasetsu, Yuuri wished he could have dressed in more layers as he exited the train station and waited for the shuttle to his hotel. Viktor had arrived only hours before and was training. Which meant Yuuri was left alone with his thoughts for a couple of hours. Typically, that was never a good thing. His anxiety ate up much of his thoughts and ridiculous ‘ _what ifs_ ’ plagued his thoughts to the point where he was rendered unreachable for a couple of days. 

Yuuri resolved to not let himself fall victim to his anxiety. He would have to keep busy in order to drive most of his thoughts away. It would be a couple of hours before he would see Viktor and his knowledge of German was terribly limited. That meant his options were limited. What would he do? What was he even doing in Germany? Maybe Mari was right. Maybe he was just some sort of option for Viktor for whenever the Russian was craving sex. It was disheartening to think so but Yuuri couldn’t complain because he knew that as soon as this chase for Viktor began five years ago in Detroit, Yuuri and Viktor could never be a thing. Viktor was a world-class figure skater and Yuuri was a trophy child for his parent’s company.

A second thought.

His chest tightened painfully and suddenly, the train station loomed over him. The station itself was not daunting until Yuuri looked at it once, and then twice, and again. No. Were people staring at him? He needed to hide. He needed to melt away until no one could see him. To hide so no one could form any opinions about him. He traveled light—just his small white suitcase and a backpack—to avoid all possible attention. Yet every murmur was definitely directed at him now. Every stare was harsh and unnerving and definitely unwelcoming. His grip on his suitcase tightened. He needed out. He needed to leave. He wasn’t safe from them here. It was too much.

“Help,” Yuuri whimpered as he looked around, trying to hide his frantic behavior. If it weren’t for the fact that he could see the shuttle down the road, he would have bolted and tried to find the hotel on his own. He had seen enough pictures while he was booking to be able to do recognize it on his own.

Boarding the shuttle quickly, he faced another decision. Sit in the front where he could exit just as quick as he could once they arrived at the hotel, or sit in the back where he would not be able to leave as quick but be tucked away in a corner. If he sat in the back, people loading would be able to see him. If he sat in the front, people loading would see him for only a split second. But he would also be in view at all times of the shuttle driver.

The driver said something to him in German and Yuuri stiffened. He looked up at the driver, who motioned behind Yuuri. He was blocking the entrance. Right. He got that. He just needed to sit now. Spurned on by another sigh and sentence from the driver, Yuuri scurried all the way to the back and sat in the very corner seat, pressing himself against the wall and leaving his suitcase on his lap so he could hide behind it. 

The shuttle ride was mildly pleasant. A family boarded after him and a group of girls was already on the shuttle. The giggling girls motioned towards Yuuri once or twice and made him sink lower into his seat. His heart hammered in his chest painfully as zipped and unzipped his jacket, trying to find a way to leave it. If he had his jacket unzipped, too many people could perhaps judge his outfit. If he had it zipped, then he could look weird, because who the hell zipped their jacket all the way up? He didn’t notice he was shaking his leg until one of the family’s children, seated a couple of seats away from him in the back, asked him in English to stop. He murmured an apology and fidgeted uncomfortably.

The shuttle stopped in front of his hotel and he stumbled over himself to try and exit as quick as possible. Yuuri needed to get away. He needed to be away from everything and anything until the raging thoughts in his mind quieted. Yuuri fumbled his way through check-in, his left hand always painfully clutched on the handle of his suitcase. He had to restrain himself from running to the safety of the elevator. It was still early morning so the hotel was still relatively asleep. 

Yuuri thanked God for the empty elevator that took him all the way to his hotel room on the third floor. Stepping out, he wound his way around till he found his room. The room itself was spacious with a lovely, airy feel. Double doors lead out to a balcony that gave breath taking view of the mountains. However, Yuuri didn’t care for much else in the room besides the bed where he could slip under the duvet and hide until the numb feeling in his arms and legs went away. 

He needed reassurance. He needed reassurance in his life that what he was doing wasn’t wrong or crazy and that he was doing something worthwhile in his life. He pulled his phone from his pocket and took a deep, calming breath. He felt pathetic. Having to resort to calling his mother for his troubles. He was 24 damn it! He wasn’t weak. He...he couldn’t call her. Could he? Would she even have enough time for him? No. No, she didn’t. She would be too busy with business meetings with his father and making decisions for their company. Yuuri couldn’t bother her for that. He had to be grateful for everything she had given him and suck up the pain that welled in his chest.

A loud bang at the door startled him. He leaped backward and stared at the door. Surely he didn’t imagine checking in, right? He did. And no way room service would be so brash, no matter the notoriety of the Germans for being coarse. He brought up a hand to cover his mouth and he didn’t realize he was shaking until his hand trembled against his lips.

“I don’t need room service,” Yuuri called out. “ _N-nein_!” He responded in the little German he knew. 

“Fuck you, I’m not a maid!” An all too familiar voice shouted. “Open up, you pig!”

Yuuri stumbled over and unlocked the door. He was shoved inwards as Yurio stampeded in, swung the door shut, and stood with his arms crossed, staring down at him like he was some sort of piece of garbage. 

“Seriously? Are you crying?” Yurio rolled his eyes. Yuuri frantically wiped away at his eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Yuuri asked as he stood and brushed himself off. 

“I think that’s my line, asshole.” Yurio walked in and threw himself on the couch. “You’re here for that old man?”

“I-I am. What about yourself? Is this not a Senior event? You’re still a Junior.” Yuuri accused.

“Fuck, literally, like, everyone has asked me that since I got here,” Yurio rolled his eyes, “I fucking accidentally give Georgi a concussion _once_ and then all of a sudden I can’t be left alone at the rink without Yakov’s supervision. In my fucking defense, Lilia is a shit babysitter because she went to the bathroom and left me on the ice. Like. Fuck.” As he talked, Yurio waved his hands around wildly. 

One of Yuuri’s most noticeable features was perhaps his blonde hair. While that was probably no strange thing in Russia, it was a strange thing to Yuuri. Most Japanese folks didn’t have blonde hair lest they dyed it. Such as Mari’s boyfriend Takao. But Yuuri’s blond was different. It was a soft color. Unlike his brash attitude, it looked well and on him and if you saw him without hearing him speak, you would mistake him for someone soft. Almost like a fairy. It was easy to spot and easy to focus on.

 _Breathe._

The pressure lifted from Yuuri’s chest as he let out a strangled breath. Replacing it was a worn, exhausted feeling. He definitely needed a nap, now. But it would be awfully rude to just kick Yurio out of his room. Speaking of which, Yurio never really told him what he wanted. He sort of just barged in and started ranting. Not like Yuuri minded. It gave him something to do and someone to be with. Maybe not many people would look at him and would pay more attention to Yurio, especially the figure skating fans.

“Do you want to go, er...explore? I would pay for you.” Yuuri offered. Yurio crossed his arms.

“If you think being nice to me is going to get your brownie points with Viktor, it’s not,” Yurio barked. “I don’t see why you bother with him. Viktor doesn’t need two Yuris in his life. And he promised to coach _me_ ,” he rolled his eyes. “Besides, I have practice.”

“Oh. Well. Sorry for asking,” Yuuri said, bitterness seeping into his tone. He asked for a tourist partner, not another lecture about his lifestyle.

“Who said I was going to want to go to practice?” Yurio made another face. “We better not do anything lame. Like hiking. I want to do exciting shit.”

__________

**Viktor Nikiforov**  
_I’m out of practice. Where are you?_

**Yuuri Katsuki**  
_Our hotel has a restaurant right at its heart. I’m with Yurio. Come have lunch. Then we can go back to your room._

**Viktor Nikiforov**  
_I see the little kitten skipped out on practice. I’m on the shuttle right now. I’ll be there in a few. Sounds amazing ;)_

Viktor looked up from his cellphone when a duffle bag was dropped next to him and someone plopped down in the seat next to him. He rolled his eyes when a certain brunette leaned into him and nuzzled his arm. Meryl was smiling up at him. “Viktor~ You haven’t posted anything on your Instagram lately. Shouldn’t you post a selfie or something so I can go comment something really cute!”

“Meryl,” Viktor complained and tried to gently pry her off his arm. He was hyper-aware of everyone around him although not many seemed to pay attention to them. “I’ll post when I have the chance.”

“Viktor,” Meryl whined and pressed herself closer, “I feel like you’re not trying at all.”

“Maybe it’s because I’m not. Meryl, please. I need some time for me.” Viktor asked kindly and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“You _always_ need ‘ _me_ ’ time,” Meryl said, making a face at the word. “Besides. Your ‘ _me_ ’ time wouldn’t happen to involve that sponsor, would it?”

“That has nothing to do with you, Meryl,” Viktor tried to keep his tone even. “Our relationship is a front. Past all the cameras and press, you and I are business partners. Nothing more, nothing less.” 

Meryl grit her teeth. “Seriously? That’s a load of bull, Viktor. I can guess what you two did. The call from your phone the night of the banquet, the hickeys, the routine. I heard you gave your hotel room to Yuri while you were in Niigata,” Meryl leaned back in her chair and pulled Viktor’s hand to rest over hers. “It’s obvious that your relationship with this man is more than business.” 

“Meryl. You pay me to pretend to be your boyfriend. Which do you think would be the bigger media scandal,” Viktor stopped and looked around, lowering his voice when he realized that the others on the shuttle were perhaps more attentive of their argument. “My sexuality or your conniving ways that have kept me trapped and closeted for two years?”

Meryl glared at Viktor before she shifted so she was facing the front of the shuttle with her arms crossed. Her brows furrowed and her eyes searched for something that wasn’t there. Her fingers tapped impatiently on her arm before she turned to meet Viktor’s eyes. “Let’s have dinner together. If not, I’ll tell Scott.” 

She took his phone from his hand and unlocked it (Viktor should have seriously put a pin or something on his phone) and opened his Snapchat app. She posed several times for the camera, uploading a spam of Selfies with some that included selfies and captions about feeling good after practice. Viktor was slightly annoyed but didn’t mind. So long as she was happy and took care of his social media presence, he could make peace with it.

**Yuuri Katsuki**  
_Yurio keeps trying to order you some pickled wurst as an appetizer. Should I stop him??_

Meryl tapped on the message and opened the conversation before Viktor could react. He couldn’t snatch it away from her without making some sort of wild scene making _him_ look like the bad guy. He clenched his hand into a fist and felt his heart seize in anticipation. His previous messages with Yuuri were highly suggestive and she surely would tell Yakov. Now Yakov couldn’t tell Viktor how to live his life, but Yakov had deep, rooted connections in the figure skating world. At the drop of a hat, everyone in the figure skating world would become hostile towards Yuuri at Yakov’s request.

Meryl scrolled through their messages, face contorting with disgust. Viktor had to resist the urge to snatch his phone from her hands. She had no right to those messages. No right to read into the world that he had built with Yuuri over the course of the last five months. Her judgment, opinion, and decisions would never affect their relationship; it was something Viktor promised himself in that moment.

“This is gross,” Meryl locked the phone and handed it back to Viktor. She must have found his racy images. 

“Do you expect me to not seek satisfaction elsewhere?” Viktor mumbled to her. “That’s all it is. That’s all it’ll ever be.”

The shuttle pulled up to the front of the hotel and Viktor let everyone clear off before he stood and swung his duffle bag over his shoulder. He shot Yuuri a quick text that he would head to his room for a quick shower before meeting them. Seconds later, Yuuri responded with a single happy face emoji. As he left the shuttle, thanking the driver, he felt Meryl fall into step right next to him. He glanced up at her. The smirk on her face clearly meant she was up to no good. Sighing, Viktor tucked his phone into his pocket. Be kind and courteous, his mother told him. It was difficult with someone as manipulative as Meryl, and frankly, he was tired of being kind to her, but he had to try. He had to try because perhaps Meryl held all his future connection with Yuuri in his hands. 

“Yes?” He asked her.

“What’s your favorite thing to eat?” Meryl asked innocently. “What would you recommend?”

The genuine question took Viktor by surprise. Meryl must have known German cuisine better than he, surely? “Uhm. Well, I usually just get a steak or something wherever I go. You can never really go wrong with that.”

Meryl took his response into consideration and nodded. “Okay. Nice to know. See you.” She waved and walked off. 

Viktor stopped in his tracks and watched her go. He felt uneasy at how quick she was to drop the subject of Yuuri. Hoping that Meryl truly just let go of it, Viktor continued the trek to his room. Once there, he was quick to hop into the shower and wash off all the sweat and grime he had worked up during his practice. His short program had gone wonderfully during practice with only mild errors in his step sequence. They were nothing he couldn’t fix. He also hoped that his encounter with Yuuri tonight would be able to fuel his passion and inspiration. 

Stepping out of the shower, Viktor dried off and dressed in a pair of cuffed distressed jeans and a knitted sweater. Viktor was so eager to leave, he almost tripped over his untied shoelaces. He realized he had forgotten to tie them in his haste. Once his laces were tied, he hurried out his room and to the restaurant. The hotel itself was very opulent and fit Viktor’s taste but he couldn’t really take time to appreciate it. Not when Yuuri was waiting for him for lunch. Spurned by his excitement, he forsook the elevator and chose to run down the stairs with a wide smile plastered on his face as he ran. The sooner he got to Yuuri, the sooner they could finish lunch, and the sooner they could go into his room for the rest of the night.

Walking as soon as he reached the lobby, Viktor asked for directions to the restaurant from the concierge. He walked with a spring in his step, trying to look as cool as possible. If Yurio was there, the teen would be a pain in his ass when it came to him trying to flirt with Yuuri. But no matter. Yurio was the one who chose to stick around Yuuri, he could put up with it. Besides. Yuuri seemed to take a liking to Yurio. At least he assumed so since he was putting up with him. Not many could put up with such a brash attitude. He would have to thank Yuuri later for keeping an eye on the unruly skater.

Entering the restaurant, Viktor sent Yuuri a text letting him know he was here and gave the hostess Yuuri’s name. The young woman told him that the other three guests were already seated. She grabbed a menu and lead him over to one of the tables in front of the wall-length window. She informed him of the type of wine available and the ability to cater to any special diets. Upon reaching the table, the sight of a familiar person sitting amongst Yuuri and Yurio made her informational speech dull out into a slurred speech. The mere sight of Meryl sitting next to Yuuri made Viktor’s heart stop in a barrage of emotion he didn’t have time to figure out.

“Is everything alright?” The hostess asked, turning to look at Viktor. He had stopped walking a couple of feet behind her in his shock.

Without skipping a beat, Viktor grinned and nodded at her. “Yes, sorry. I just remembered I forgot my cell phone at the ice rink.”

The hostess looked down at his hands quizzically. Viktor laughed awkwardly and tucked his phone into his pockets. “Sorry. This is my business phone. I left my personal phone.” Viktor lied. Buying his lie, the hostess walked to the table with him and set the menu down. Viktor thanked her and sat down across from Meryl. The ice dancer occupied the spot next to Yuuri so he was forced to take the seat next to Yurio, who begrudgingly scoot over for him (that didn’t stop the teen from whining about losing the outer seat). While Yurio’s plate was practically empty, Yuuri’s plate looked completely untouched.

“Hi, I hope you weren’t waiting for long,” Viktor said, doing his best to ignore Meryl.

“No. When you messaged, Yurio and I had just placed our orders. They came quick and Yurio was quick to scarf down his meal-” Yuuri began.

“Not my fucking fault your idea of fun is fucking hiking!” Yurio defended himself and picked at what was left of his salad. “I told you that was the _one_ thing I didn’t want to do!”

“But we did get to ride the Alpine coaster,” Yuuri argued and took a sip of his champagne, calmly. “Anyway, I decided to wait for you, Viktor.”

“Thank you,” Viktor nodded graciously to Yuuri.

“Hello dear, did you miss me too? Funny how Mr. Katsuki was at the same restaurant we decided to have lunch at, hm?” Meryl asked and leaned forward.

“Meryl,” Viktor forced a smile, “I thought we made plans for dinner?” He knew that the woman would use any excuse to meddle with Viktor and his plans and this was no exception. What worried him, however, was how Meryl and Yuuri would interact with each other, While Yuuri seemed dominant in the bed, Viktor had seen how vulnerable Yuuri could be, such as when they ran into each other at the Starbucks at Niigata.

“Did I say dinner? Silly me! I meant lunch!” Meryl laughed. “By the way, someone told me that a steak was the best thing to get in any country.”

“It is,” Yuuri said with a kind smile. “For dinner, of course. We’re having lunch, so something lighter would be much more appropriate.”

Meryl raised a brow towards Yuuri and forced a smile. “Of course, of course. Silly me. In France, however, it is not the strangest thing to have something a bit heavy for lunch.” She leaned in and almost seemed to try and loom over him. 

Yuuri, undeterred, kept his smile and turned away from her, uninterested. “I’ve been to France a couple of times. It’s really nice. I’ve been twice with my sister twice and several times alone.” Viktor was interested in where Yuuri was headed as he spoke to Meryl in an even tone. “That being said, I’ve never encountered anyone in France who has eaten an entire steak for lunch. And I’ve been from Lille to Nice.” 

Meryl smiled at him. “Japan is nice too, Mr. Katsuki. What part of it are you from?” She asked in a sickly sweet tone. Viktor recognized what Meryl was trying to do. She was trying to flip the conversation so Yuuri was on the defensive.

Yuuri tried to keep a straight face but Viktor could see the way his eyes flashed with emotion. Meryl had struck a nerve. “I am from the Southern part.”

“Yes, you are. But what prefecture?” Meryl pried and leaned into Yuuri. Yuuri shifted away from her kept a small smile.

“A coastal one. Why are you intent on figuring out so much about my personal life?” Yuuri asked with a bite in his words. 

“I’m curious~ One of Viktor’s potential sponsors and yet we know nothing about you? I just want to keep my sweetheart safe.” Meryl folded her hands in her lap and held a staring contest with Yuuri.

Yuuri swallowed thickly and held Meryl’s gaze. He shifted his position so that he was facing Viktor and turned to him. “So have you decided what you’re going to get?”

To his left, Yurio snorted and took a rather large sip of his drink. Meryl on the other hand simply stared at Yuuri indignantly. Viktor bought a too-wide grin. “I think I’m just going to get the potato dish with the meatballs.”

Yuuri motioned down to his plate, “I got the same thing. Only I couldn’t decide. Yurio ended up deciding the sausage for me.” 

“Dude, like, it’s seriously not a hard choice. When in Rome, do as the Romans,” Yurio waved his fork at Yuuri, a piece of lettuce from his salad still stuck on it. “Germans really love sausage, right? Just eat the sausage. They wouldn’t eat it if it sucked.” Yurio stopped and made a face, “Although Wasabi kinda sucks and your people still eat it.”

“No one actually eats wasabi by itself. Besides, what’s given at most sushi restaurants isn’t real wasabi,” Yuuri argued and glanced over to Viktor with a small smile. “Besides, Viktor can testify that Japanese is delicious.”

A thud was heard and Yuuri made a small grunting noise. He covered it up as clearing his throat, but it wasn’t enough to slip past anyone at the table. Meryl’s sunny smile didn’t go unnoticed either. “Sorry. I forgot to wear my surgical mask today. I usually wear it abroad to prevent getting sick.” Yuuri laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Meryl stood suddenly. “I’m going to my room,” she spoke to no one in particular. “I’ve lost my appetite.”

She quickly darted away, nearly hitting the waitress who approached their table. The waitress, a brunette with her hair tied pulled back into a neat bun, took Viktor’s order. She looked generally surprised when Viktor told her not to worry about the fourth order and that Meryl would not return. She looked over his shoulder as if expecting the French ice dancer to return but slowly nodded at Viktor. She affirmed she would later return with his food and would send a busboy with his wine. 

After she left, a heavy silence fell over the table. Yurio was scrolling on his phone, occasionally shoving parts of his salad in his mouth. Yuuri held Viktor’s eyes in a fiery gaze and smirked with a small corner of his mouth. “So,” he ran a hand through his hair and let his leg brush up against Yuuri’s under the table. “Now that she’s gone…”

“Are you serious? You guys are eye-fucking? Right in front of my salad? Fuck that,” Yurio stood up. “Nope. I’m getting out of here before you guys get gross. Nuh-uh.” He pointed at Yuuri and tried to keep his expression unreadable. “Thanks for the meal but fuck you for the hiking. Bye.”

They watched in shock as Yurio stomped away. They turned to look at each other and Yuuri was the first to break the shocked silence and laugh. “Did we just drive away our lunch guests?”

Viktor shrugged. “They weren’t going to be able to join us later anyway. When we go back to my room,” Viktor’s blue eyes looked Yuuri up and down. “When make you cry out my name.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri cooed as he sipped his champagne. Viktor shuddered at the way his name tumbled from Yuuri’s lips. “I think it might be the other way around.”

__________

Yuuri entered the arena and looked around for the skater’s entrance. Knowing Meryl would be very upset that he hanging around the skaters, Yuuri tried to be as covert as possible. If he wanted to keep his meetings with Viktor, he knew that he would have to stay on Meryl’s good side, as much as he didn’t like it. He didn’t know much about Meryl’s life outside of her skating, her interviews, and the small things she’s heard here and there from other skaters and ice dancers. He did know, however, that she would do whatever possible to get what she wanted.

Yuuri pulled the hood of his fashion cloak further down in an attempt to cover his hair. It was completely black save for the characters on the back that spelled “Moon”. It was one of the limited editions from a popular Japanese brand. The cloak had been a gift from Mari and Takao after Yuuri had watched Shizuka for a month while Mari accompanied the band on a tour in Europe. The couple was not fond of taking the child abroad if it could have been completely avoided since Shizuka was prone to getting sick easily. Yuuri didn’t mind it much. He enjoyed spending time with his niece as she was a simple person. Sleep at this time and eat at that time. She liked watching the same TV shows and liked helping around at the Onsen. A simple person.

Underneath, Yuuri wore a simple white blouse and leggings. To further keep himself concealed, he wore a black surgical mask and his hair down yet left his contacts in. Meryl had only ever seen him with his hair slicked back and it was highly unlikely that Meryl would recognize him as he was. It was slightly aggravating to Yuuri that he would have to hide. He was also a figure skating fan. Why should he hide at competitions? He had every right as any other fan to be there. If Meryl did get mad, then so be it. He simply wanted to enjoy himself and the skating in public and Viktor in private. There was no real harm done, in reality. It wasn’t like Viktor was actually like Meryl, so the adultery accusations would be rendered absolute bullshit.

Yuuri didn’t realize he spaced out until a kind older woman nudged him softly and asked him in English if he was okay. Yuuri responded that he was before bowing politely to her and hurrying away. He wasn’t exactly sure where he was going, but he didn’t want to seem lost to anyone. Because he wasn’t lost and he didn’t need anyone to accompany him. He was fine the way he was. No one ever needed him before. Why would he be needed now? A pain crept into his chest at the thought. 

“Yuuri?” A voice called out to him. He swung around and was met face to face with a familiar face. One he hadn’t seen in a long time and one had tried to avoid after an awkward encounter. 

Yuuri turned and was met face to face with Leo De La Iglesia. The Chicano skater was dressed in his standard issue Team USA jumpsuit with a pair of sneakers on his shoes. A wide smile broke across his face as he stopped short in front of Yuuri. “Wow! I doubted it was really you but then I saw the back of the coat! I remembered it from....well,” Leo stopped and rubbed his arm a bit shyly. 

“Since my last night in the States,” Yuuri agreed. “I didn’t think you’d remember it.”

“Er, it’s hard to forget a cloak that cool. And besides....it’s hard to forget a night like that.” The skater winced and smiled warily up at Yuuri. 

“You’re not,” Yuuri faltered and looked around, hoping he wouldn’t be too loud. “You’re not still upset with me, are you?”

Leo stopped and looked past Yuuri with a contemplative look. He met Yuuri’s eyes once he spoke. “I was mad. I was. But, I talked to Phichit. And then I considered what you told me and your circumstances and,” Leo shook his head, “I can’t be mad at you anymore.”

Yuuri’s shoulders relaxed as he pulled his surgical mask down to show Leo his small smile. The skater was very friendly to Yuuri and even after what Yuuri did to him, he held no vendetta against him. Yuuri had avoided him intentionally to avoid finding out how Leo truly felt afterward, yet here he was, seeking Yuuri out himself. It was a huge relief.

“Good luck out there today,” Yuuri told Leo. 

Leo perked up nodded, “Skating against Russia’s Viktor Nikiforov...well I can’t hope to come in first,” Leo laughed and Yuuri felt a rush spread through his body at the familiar name. “But I’ll definitely come in second.” 

Yuuri nodded. “Aim for first. You never know. Viktor could probably pop one of his quads.” Yuuri said, knowing very well the encouragement was false. 

“Right,” Leo deadpanned, “Next you’re going to tell me that Patrick Chan came out of retirement to win the Olympic gold he never achieved.” 

Yuuri tried to swallow down his laughter and turned to look at the ground. “Hey, you never know. The older generation is unpredictable.” 

“Leo, man! I’ve been looking for you all over the place!” A man in a Team France sweater walked up to them. “Gabriel has been asking for you. We wanna go get drinks after this with Tatiana and Alice from Team USA and we need the hook-up.” He stopped and stared at Yuuri. “Hi, I’m Zachary DuBois, an ice dancer for Team France. You look awfully familiar but I’m going to bother for your name again.”

Yuuri took a step back and bowed his head politely. “Katsuki Yuuri.” He pulled his surgical mask back up to cover his face.

“Ah,” Zachary nodded, “I can’t recall where, but we’ve met before, yes?” Zachary tipped his head towards Yuuri curiously.

Yuuri felt his walls reconstruct around, as he took on the aloof personality he worked so hard to build. “Yes,” he agreed, “I go to a lot of figure skating events.”

“Surely not as a casual fan if you’re around this cutie-patootie,” Zachary pinched Leo’s cheek and laughed when the American flushed. “Oh! Look! There’s my partner, Meryl! She can come off as rude but I swear she’s the best. Meryl!” 

Meryl turned and spotted Zachary and started making her way over. Yuuri felt his heart leap in his throat as he turned to look at Leo with a blank expression, although his eyes gave away his panic. Leo, in complete understanding, grabbed Yuuri’s wrist. “Actually, Yuuri was here to talk about him sponsoring me, so maybe now is not the best time to meet-” Leo stopped talking when Meryl stopped in front of them with a sour expression and her arms crossed on her chest.

“Is that Yuuri Katsuki?” She barked out, drawing more attention to her than she already had when Zachary called her name. Being one of the top ice dancing pairs, attention was natural. Several fans gathered around them in a circle.

“Meryl LeVaincu,” Yuuri kept his tone disassociated. “It’s been a while.”

Meryl’s jacket was unzipped, revealing the front of her costume. It was a purple ensemble with a clear mesh fabric covering her stomach area and decorated with several colorful crystals. The purple continued attached to the mesh as a skirt reaching down to the back of her knees while the front covered her mid-thighs. It was a beautiful, eye catching costume. Too eye-catching. It drew too much attention. Of course, it was the first competition of the season. It was an unofficial unveiling. Of course, it’d attract attention. Yuuri’s throat seized again for the nth time it seemed and he clenched his fist involuntarily.

“What are you doing here?” She looked him up and down as if to make sure it was really him. “You’re not all dolled up today.”

“No,” Yuuri agreed. “I like being casual once in awhile.”

“You’re here because of Viktor, aren’t you?” She asked and put her hands on her hip. Zachary looked between the two while a flash of pain made its way across Leo’s face.

“No, I’m here because I enjoy figure skating,” Yuuri replied, trying to keep his cool. 

“Bullshit!” Meryl shouted and thrust her arm out to the side. The word rung louder than she probably intended and Yuuri looked around at the crowd. Meryl’s gaze stayed locked on Yuuri. “You know exactly why you’re here and you’ve _better_ stay away from Viktor,” she threatened. “You have no right to be anywhere near him. _I’m_ his fiance, _I’m_ the only one he should be concerned with.” She jabbed her finger in Yuuri’s chest to emphasize her point. 

Her green eyes bore mercilessly into Yuuri as she swallowed thickly and dropped her hand to her side. “I don’t want to know what exactly you have done. I have a good idea, but I don’t want to know.” 

Yuuri couldn’t help the confident smirk that curled at the corner of his lips and was hidden by his mask. Knowing that Meryl was in denial was a weird comfort to Yuuri. She still held out hope that their relationship would work when in fact Yuuri knew that he could have Viktor wrapped around his fingers and his legs around his waist at any moment in time with nothing more than a text. It was a rush that ran through Yuuri. 

“I’ll stay away from Viktor,” Yuuri said, unable to help his provocative tone, “But I’m not sure if he’ll stay away from me.”

He could hear the strangled and confused noise Zachary made and the soft, defeated whimper Leo let out. He felt slightly regretful for dragging the duo into this but was glad he was able to strike back at Meryl. “Good luck out on the ice, Zachary,” Yuuri said, never tearing his vindictive gaze from Meryl until he turned and walked straight out of the circle of fans. He could see several with phones in hand, trying to get a good picture of him. He lowered his cloak’s hood over his face and kept his gaze down as the fans shoved phones into his face. Part of him regretted the attention. The other part hoped that Meryl would finally get the message. 

The entire way Yuuri walked to his seats, he was met with stares. Checking his phone, the video and photos of the argument began to make its rounds on social media. Figured. Meryl was normally cheerful and upbeat towards her fans. A hostile Meryl made for a hot topic, especially when it involved Viktor. He couldn’t make sense of most of the posts for they were in varying languages. A small handful was in Japanese but they all reiterated the same thing. Meryl had been yelling at a fan and Viktor had come up. Scrolling through his Twitter and Instagram feeds, it was clear that not many of the bystanders got a clear picture of him. 

Good. While his parents and family would certainly recognize him from his attire, he wouldn’t have to go through the hassle of clearing his name through the press. Especially the tabloid shows. The Katsuki name had become as big as the Sohmas and the Suohs in Japan. The TV personalities would have a field day tearing his name apart. Mari and Takao were civilized in public and his mother and father were seen as the grandparents of all of Japan. Of course, this set their sights on Yuuri, who was rather private with his life and appearances save for all the charity work he did. Any whiff of drama involving him the tabloids could manipulate, they would. 

As he continued to scroll, one particular picture caption caught his eye. It was in English and he began to read it:

 _Tarja! STOP QUADS 2K4EVR_ @SkatingOtaku19

**IDK y y’all r defending Meryl :/ Yeah the other girl provoked her but look how hostile Meryl was to her in the beginning #Viktrylisoverparty**

_ForeverFanyu_ @PoohGirlLuvah239

**@skatingotaku19 Did anyone actually catch the girl’s name? Meryl seemed to already know her >< **

_DokiDokiTodoroki_ @LunaArt42

**@skatingotaku19 @PoohGirlLuvah239 After listening to it 100 times (thx Meryl’s accent & distance) Its Yuki Kanzaki or something like that **

Yuuri read through the thread until he had had enough and shut off his phone and shoved it into his pocket. He wasn’t mad that he had been confused for a girl. He was confused for a girl more often than not. He didn’t mind honestly. It was part of his seduction game. He couldn’t be a convincing playboy, so he resolved to be the flirtatious temptress. The temptress who turned heads when he walked by and brought men to their knees. He was a sexy pork cutlet bowl that no man could resist.

Yuuri stopped and looked up. 

Well, that was a thought,

__________

“ _On the ice, representing Russia: Viktor Nikiforov._ ”

The voice boomed through the arena’s speakers and cheers erupted from the crowd as Viktor skated to the center of the ice, arms stretched out and soaking in all the glory. He plastered his gold-medal smile onto his lips and did a couple of laps around the center logo before stopping in the center and got into his starting position. His legs were spread into a second position and his hip jutted out to his right. Viktor was dressed in an all red dress shirt embellished with tiny and crystals and the first two buttons were left undone. 

As soon as the first chords of a sultry electric guitar began, Viktor moved his body in a circle and lead with his shoulders, before skating forward and snapping his head up with bedroom eyes and a sexy smirk. He did his best to conjure up the image of Yuuri during their nights together in his head. Every way he gasped and twisted and bucked under Viktor’s touch and the way Yuuri’s fiery gaze set off everything Viktor’s body and drove him crazy. He imagined Yuuri as he ran his hands down his body and through his hair in his routine. He rolled his head back to display the erotic look on his face.

There would be a lot of talk surrounding this routine. Viktor knew it. With the video Leo accidentally publicized the week of his guest appearance on Fantasy on Ice, as well as the rumors that started flying around about the supposed shotgun wedding was in the works after Meryl was forced off the ice during practice due to nausea. Their celibacy was being questioned and, quite frankly, Viktor could live with those rumors. So long as rumors of ‘adultery’ (if one could even call it that) were never mentioned, Viktor could pretend he and Meryl were intimate. He didn’t need his sexuality plastered in front of every skating magazine in the world. A fake relationship, he didn’t mind as much.

The music shifted to a more jazz-rock feel and Viktor’s skating changed with it. His feeling shifted from sultry and seductive to flirtatious and playful. He was playing around with Yuuri. Hopping into beds with him all over the world: Helsinki, Niigata, Oberstdorf and wherever else he and Yuuri and he would run to as long as their risque game continued. The thrill of their little game that consisted of chasing after one another behind the scenes, away from all the flashing lights where the two could really let loose and enjoy one another's bodies. There were no strings attached. Yuuri wanted Viktor for sex and Viktor wanted Yuuri for sex. No more and no less.

Viktor did the final spins, a sit spin into a scratch spin, of his choreography before he hit his final pose. His arm was raised in the air and a determined and burning gaze was directed toward no one in particular, although he knew that the LED screen above his head, as well as the numerous camera that streamed the event to the figure skating fans around the world had perfectly captured the look. He only hoped that his look could have affected the one person he wanted it to. 

Dropping his final pose, he basked in the screams and cheers from the arena. He took his time in bowing in all directions and soaking in all the glory. He skated a couple of laps around and collected some flowers and couple of other small plush toys fans had tossed onto the ice. He then skated off the ice to where Yakov was waiting with a dissatisfied look. He slipped on his blade guards as Yakov lectured him about the errors of his performances. HIs free leg had been sloppy on his quad lutz, but of course, that was only noticeable to Yakov who watched him jump quads all day long. To everyone else, that quad lutz had been practically flawless. In addition to the quad lutz fluke, his quad toe and triple loop had been bobbled and his Ina Bauer left leg position was centimeters off from where it was to be. 

The nearby officials and fans within ear distance were astonished at Yakov’s lecture. Of course, what they were more surprised at was that Viktor looked completely disinterested, instead taking to looking around the arena as if casually searching for someone. Yakov talked his ear off the entire way to the kiss and cry and even when they were sitting and waiting for Viktor’s results. It wasn’t till Viktor looked over at Yakov and asked if he were talking to Viktor did the old man shut up in anger.

“ _The scores, please...._ " A hush fell over the arena " _The short program score for Viktor Nikiforov from Russia,_ ” Silence enveloped the arena at the announcer’s voice. “ _105.6 points,_ ” the arena broke into loud screams as Viktor grinned and looked over at Yakov, who glaring up at the scores. “ _He is currently in first place._ ” While it was a point below what he was used to at being in the beginning of the season, it wasn’t a bad score. He was a comfortable margin above the second place contender, a Belarusian skater, and was confident enough in his short program that he would stay in first

Viktor stood and waved, blowing kisses all around to his fans before clapping at his score. Pressing a hand to his chest, he bowed gratefully. Collecting the gifts he had brought with him to the kiss and cry, he and Yakov moved out. He lingered rinkside to watch the South Korean skater’s routine. He was skating to something from a Korean Boy Band and while his technical skill was promising, his presentation was seriously lacking. It was almost amusing to watch because his stoic face was a stark contrast to the upbeat music. He watched as long as he could until Yakov tugged on his arm and dragged him to the skater’s area. The last thing he was was the skater on the ice catching sight of him and, in his distraction, butchering his take off for his combination jump and falling on the second jump. 

He followed Yakov into the skater’s lounge and accepted praise from several competitors, coaches and officials on his score. He took selfies with some, talked about his plan for the season, and the Olympic hype. He spotted Meryl and Zachary in the middle of an interview and averted his eyes. Of course, the ice dancers had done their short dances hours before the Men’s short program. For the cameras, he waved hello to her and blew a kiss. Meryl squealed in delight and made hand-hearts to him. When the cameras were finally off of him, Viktor’s smile faded and he eventually wandered away from Yakov. 

He mingled around with his fellow skaters until he ended up talking to Leo De La Iglesia. Being an entire decade younger than Viktor, the Chicano skater idolized him and always asked for advice on skating and choreography. He was nice to have around, especially after the two became more acquainted while sharing a dressing room in Niigata. They had been talking about some shenanigans Leo had gotten into at a red carpet premiere for a movie in Hollywood and the mere mention of his national title had gotten him out of trouble. Leo suddenly stopped laughing and looked over Viktor’s shoulder. 

Viktor, surprised by the sudden shift in mood, turned to see Yuuri bidding farewell to a gentleman Viktor vaguely recognized as a coach. He made their way over to the duo and looked at Leo first before he shifted his gaze to Viktor. Viktor registered the way Leo’s shoulders sagged and the way he fought to put a smile on his face. Viktor’s mind tried to wrap itself around too many things at once. Leo’s reaction to Yuuri. Yuuri wasn’t in his usual get up and instead was keeping himself well-concealed. The fact that Leo even knew Yuuri to begin with. Did they have a history? Yuuri’s English was very advanced for someone who learned it in high school. He must have had some kind of connection the United States and thus a connection to Leo. Yuuri and Phichit were good friends. Didn’t Phichit train in an American city? Which one was it? Colorado Springs? Lakewood? Detroit? Wayne? 

“Hi, Leo. Hello, Viktor,” Yuuri greeted. The American skater put up quite the fight to appear as perky as he was before Yuuri approached them. “Did I interrupt?” 

“Not at all,” Leo insisted. “I was actually about to go.” Leo motioned behind him. “There’s this Chinese skater who made his Senior Debut last season. His name is Guang-Hong Ji. And he doesn’t have many friends around here,” He laughed awkwardly. “He trains with me sometimes in Lakewood, so I guess I’m really one of the only Senior skater friends he has. I was going to get some dinner with.”

“There’s still two skaters left. You’re leaving so soon?” Yuuri asked. 

Leo studied Yuuri, who had abandoned his hood but kept his surgical mask on. His thick eyebrows were furrowed in contemplation mainly, yet a myriad of other emotions flickered through his honey-colored eyes. “Yeah,” Leo licked his lips and looked past Yuuri. “I, uh, wouldn’t want to get in the way." 

Leo began to walk away when Yuuri suddenly called out to him. Leo turned with a shocked expression and stared at Yuuri. “Uh,” Yuuri hesitated. “I...I want you to seriously think about my sponsorship offer.” 

“I will,” He said with a smile. “Goodbye, Yuuri. Goodbye, Viktor.” And with that Leo left. 

“What was that about?” Viktor asked Yuuri as soon as Leo was far enough. Yuuri stared at Leo’s retreating figure and shook his head. “It’s nothing too important. I’ve known Leo for some time and well, I’ve got something I need to make up to him.” 

“So you offered him a sponsorship deal?” Viktor asked curiously. Some part of him wanted to be jealous, but he rather not make Yuuri feel as if he were sleeping with him for money. 

Yuuri wrapped his arms around himself and stared at the floor. “Of sorts. I offered to pay for all his travel expenses for the next 4 years. He would be 23 by then, and that’s the age most skater’s retire.” Yuuri stopped and his eyes crinkled in the way they did when he smiled, amused. “Most.” 

“Let’s hurry to your room before anyone notices us slipping away,” Viktor murmured to Yuuri, looking around attentively at the other skaters. “I would also like to get away before Yakov can stop me.” 

Yuuri nodded. “I can call a cab for us.” The Japanese man then noticed Meryl wrapping up an interview. “Unless you rather walk back to the hotel. It’s much quicker.” He grabbed Viktor’s wrist. “On second thought, I don’t think I need any more media attention and... a jog would be nice. Come on.” 

Viktor pulled Yuuri’s hood back onto his head and the two held each other’s gaze for a moment. Then, with a small tug, Yuuri and he began their descent outside of the arena. Since there was still two more skaters waiting to perform, the lobby was fairly abandoned, save for some workers and fans who were either buying concessions or returning from the bathroom. He got some stares from some people who recognized him and did a couple of double takes towards the arena hallways and Viktor. Before they could manage to say anything, he and Yuuri were out the door. 

They sped-walk until they were out of sight of the arena. Viktor was feeling the workout he had gotten from his short program earlier. Halfway through their trek, Viktor had begun to drag his feet. He and Yuuri got to the hotel and made a beeline straight to Yuuri’s room. Once the door slammed shut, Viktor had Yuuri against the wall, mask torn off, and collected into a smoldering kiss. Yuuri, in return, had shed Viktor’s Team Russia jacket and laughed at the sight of his short program costume. They had left in such a haste that he didn’t have a chance to change. 

The thrill of running away to fuck like a pair of horny teens, and the risk of being caught running away before the short program was over by the media with the ‘girl’ Meryl had confronted was exhilarating. It was thrill Viktor hadn’t felt prior to meeting Yuuri. Before it was like his life was in a sick loop. Train. Interview. Win. Rise and repeat. With Yuuri, a loop had been thrown into his life. He now had someone new who didn’t want his gold medals or his money. Who didn’t want anything from Viktor but his body and was willing to fly across seas for it. And Viktor wouldn’t think to have it any other way. 

Yuuri slid his hands down Viktor’s body and moved his lips from their open-mouthed kiss to Viktor’s neck. He bit down on his neck and pulled away with a disgusted look on his face. He snorted and looked up at Viktor, clearly amused. “How about a shower first? I can still taste your short program on you.” 

Viktor felt a blush creep onto his face as he lightly pushed the young man away and nodded. “I should have done that beforehand, maybe.” 

“Hindsight is 20/20,” Yuuri sang as he danced away from Viktor and to his bed. “Go shower.” 

“I won’t be too long,” Viktor blew a flirtatious kiss to Yuuri before backing into Yuuri’s bathroom. 

Once Viktor disappeared behind the bathroom door, Yuuri was left with his thoughts. 

He thought about what his sister had said before he flew out to Oberstdorf. She had called Yuuri a sex doll. A little plaything that Viktor could call whenever and he would come running. But so what? So what if he was? He had Viktor. He had Viktor and that was all that mattered. He had done what everyone in Hasetsu had ridiculed him for. All those novice figure skaters and taunting hockey players who had said that his crush on Viktor and his dream to skate on the same ice as him were fruitless. He remembered all their faces and names so clearly. All of them who called him fat and said no one in all of Japan would want a fat person such as himself. He remembered Yuuko’s pitying eyes and the way Takeshi wouldn’t join in in the other’s doubts but would still knock Yuuri over during open ice hours and call him fat. Call him a pig. Call him a fatso. 

_A second thought._

No. They were wrong. They were all wrong. Because now, he was the only person who could have Viktor exactly how he had dreamed. Who got to touch Viktor and hear him moan and hear him beg for more. Sure, he was Viktor’s sex doll. But if it was to be that way, then Viktor was _his_ sex doll. Viktor took Yuuri in a way that not many other have. That Yuuri has only shared himself drunkenly with others before. In a way that he had hooked up with anonymous faces at all those ridiculous college parties that Phichit had dragged him to because he wanted to feel needed. No. He needed to feel wanted. He needed someone else pleasuring him to make him validate his self-worth. He needed to feel _anything_ in general. Was it the best way to go about things? No. But was it the best feeling in bed? Hell yes. 

Yuuri caught sight of Viktor’s red Team Russia jacket on the floor and smirked when an idea popped into his head. He retrieved it from the floor and stripped then and there down to his boxer briefs. He slipped the jacket onto himself and laid on the bed. Pulling his phone out. He took a couple of sexy selfies in suggestive poses. Some with fingers in his mouth. Some with his fingers splayed over his chest. He made use of his timer in use and his phone propped up against a makeshift stand he made with his backpack and a book he found in the drawer of his nightstand. Once the timer was set and rolling, Yuuri kneeled and planted his hands in front of him with a salacious look on his face. After taking a number of pictures he was satisfied with, he put everything back where it was and laid down on the bed, running a hand up and down his chest and waiting for Viktor. 

“Yuuri, I was thinking that maybe you should be on bottom tonight since I have to skate tomorrow. Not only that, you topped yesterday.” Viktor said, emerging from the bathroom with a towel around his waist and using another one to scrub his hair dry. He froze upon seeing Yuuri and swallowed thickly. 

Yuuri grinned at him and beckoned him forward. “Don’t keep me waiting too long. I need it hard~” Before Yuuri had another chance to blink, Viktor was on top of him, slipping in between his legs and kissing him hard. Their lips crashed against each other and their teeth clanked awkwardly in their desperate attempt to get as intimate as possible as quick as possible. 

“Viktor,” Yuuri panted into their kiss. “I want it rough.” 

A shiver ran through the skater’s body. “Anything for you,” He murmured against Yuuri’s lips. Minute’s later, Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s towel that clung onto his body and tossed it to the side. He gave a satisfied hum when he saw that Viktor was already half-hard. Viktor raised a brow at Yuuri’s ogling and Yuuri simply responded with another lip-bruising kiss. 

Yuuri flipped them over so he was on top and began to nip at Viktor’s neck, eliciting moans from the other man. Yuuri found a spot on Viktor’s neck, right underneath his ear, that he knew would turn him into jelly. Licking circles into it, Yuuri eventually bit Viktor’s sweet spot and sucked a hickey into the pale flesh, relishing in the way the Russian bucked his hips and begged Yuuri for more. Yuuri perhaps bit Viktor rougher than he intended, but he couldn’t exactly bring himself to care. He wanted to mark Viktor up so that he knew who he belonged to. Who his body belonged to. 

Yuuri sat up and rolled his hips against Viktor’s, bracing himself with his hands on either side of his head. Viktor responded by moving his hips in time with his, gripping Yuuri’s hips and squeezing them until Yuuri cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. “Slap me, pull my hair, bite me. Don’t be gentle.” 

Viktor agreed in a breathless voice and scrunched his eyebrows together in pleasure. The noises coming from him were downright sinful and Yuuri was tempted to record them so he could hear them on repeat again and again. When the two were apart, they didn’t shy away from other forms of pleasure. Sexting and phone sex weren't odd in their relationship. In fact, Viktor wasn’t above sending Yuuri nudes while Yuuri was with ‘important people’. Of course, since Viktor didn’t know much about Yuuri’s personal life, he didn’t know that those ‘important people’ were at times, top business leaders or the managers of his parent’s hot spring chains, even foreign dignitaries and charity leaders. They would often give him funny looks when Yuuri had to quickly slam his phone down into his lap and fight the blush that threatened to overcome his face. 

“When I was skating my routine,” Viktor stopped to gasp when Yuuri raked his teeth across his sensitive nipple and teased the perky bud with his tongue. “M-my routine, all I could think about was the way you moved in bed.” He ran his finger through Yuuri’s jet black hair and forced him down so he could kiss him. Yuuri yelped and melted instantly against Viktor’s lips, allowing the Russian man to bite down on his bottom lip and force his lips open. The taste of Viktor would never grow old to him. 

“What else do you think about?” Yuuri asked when he pulled away from the kiss to lay in between his legs. 

Viktor let out a shaky breath and adjusted himself on the bed so he was lying more comfortable. Yuuri ghosted his breath over the tip of Viktor’s cock and pressed a kiss against the tip. Viktor shuddered and fought to find the words to answer Yuuri’s question. “My theme this year is lust. I thought of you a-and me,” Viktor cried out when Yuuri took him into his mouth sucking at his foreskin and circling his tongue around it. “ _Fuck_ Yuuri, I can’t talk when you’re-” He gasped and arched his back when Yuuri hollowed his cheeks. 

“You think about our nights like these,” Yuuri said after releasing Viktor with a pop. “I like that. It makes me feel good.” He dragged his tongue down Viktor’s shaft and fondled his balls with his left hand while encircling his cock with his right hand. “I’m the only one who can touch you like this.” He began to pump Viktor in his hand. “I’m the only one who can make you moan like this.” 

“Yes,” Viktor choked out, though he wasn’t sure if he was agreeing with Yuuri’s statement or responding mindlessly to the sensation. 

“I’m the only one who gets to taste you. I’m the only one who can satisfy you.” Yuuri licked his lips and continued to blow Viktor. The older man gasped and arched his back off the mattress, doing his best to keep his thighs apart. Yuuri was working wonders with his mouth and Viktor was quickly coming undone. 

“Wait, I-I don’t wanna come, a-ah! N-Not yet,” Viktor protested and jerked his hips. Yuuri gagged and pulled away from Viktor, cupping his mouth. 

“Did you…?” Viktor stared at Yuuri with wide eyes. 

“I may have overestimated how much I could take,” Yuuri laughed and pushed himself into a sitting position. 

“Well,” Viktor pulled on Yuuri’s thighs, making him yelp as he fell backward onto the bed. “Now it’s my turn to have some fun. Do you have any lube?” 

Yuuri blinked up at Viktor and pointed to his backpack in the corner. “Front pocket.” 

Viktor nodded and hurried over to the backpack. In his haste, he let other things fall back out of Yuuri’s backpack. He grabbed what he could and shoved it back in. He picked up a red booklet that had fallen opened and looked at the front page. It was Yuuri’s passport. He only managed to read a couple of things in it, such as that his hometown was someplace called Hasetsu before Yuuri’s hand appeared behind him and snatched the passport from Viktor’s hands. 

Yuuri crouched next to Viktor, handed him the lube and packed his things away. Taking a strip of condoms, he stood and smirked at Viktor. Though in reality, Viktor could see that he was trying to mask his panic. “You’re taking too long. At your pace, the Olympics will arrive in no time.” 

Viktor scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully. “At least I don’t have a ridiculously high stamina in bed.” 

Yuuri leaned over and tipped Viktor’s chin up to kiss him flirtatiously and licked his lips. “Wouldn’t that be nice?” 

Viktor stood and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist and lifted him into the air. Yuuri smirked and lifted his legs into the air as Viktor carried him back to the bed and threw him onto it without care. Yuuri scrambled towards the headboard as Viktor climbed onto the bed and grinned sexily at Yuuri. 

“Don’t be gentle,” Yuuri said with his usual bravado and lifted his hips to help Viktor slip his boxer-briefs off. 

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Viktor replied and tugged his jacket off of Yuuri. “As much as I love it on you, it needs to come off. Maybe I could take some pictures of you in it later.” 

“I’ll have to charge you,” Yuuri joked. He was taken by surprise when Viktor flipped him over on his stomach and dragged his hips up. He opened his mouth to make another sarcastic comment yet the words died in his throat, replaced with a loud gasp. He grabbed a handful of the sheets and whined. Viktor had licked Yuuri’s rim before pushing his tongue through and into his tight channel. It was a sensation that he had never felt before but it was definitely not an unwelcome one, especially if it was coming from Viktor. 

Viktor reached over for the bottle of lube and squirted some on his fingers, warming it up in his fingers before sliding his index finger into Yuuri’s asshole with his tongue. Yuuri cried out and buried his face into the mattress. When Viktor slowly inserted his second finger, Yuuri impatiently threw his hips backward and impaled himself on Viktor’s slender fingers, crying out again. He whined at the loss of sensation when Viktor withdrew his tongue but let out a deep groan when Viktor began to scissor him. 

The younger man slid his hand beneath his body and began to stroke himself, his moans growing louder and louder the faster he went. Yuuri had begun to yell incoherently when Viktor pumped his fingers in and out of him. Viktor soon added a third and crooked them, hitting Yuuri’s prostate and making him buck violently into his fist. As he finger fucked his asshole, Viktor spanked Yuuri’s ass intermittently, causing him to cry out with pleasure and roll Viktor’s name off like a prayer. 

Once Yuuri was loose enough, Viktor rolled a condom onto himself and gripped Yuuri’s hips. He leaned over Yuuri and breathed against the shell of his ear. “You’re gonna ride me like there’s no tomorrow,” He murmured huskily and Yuuri groaned and nodded in agreement. 

Viktor sat back and pulled Yuuri with him so he was on his lap, facing away from him, and took him in one swift motion. Yuuri threw his head back and scrunched his face in pleasure. He braced himself on his knees, he himself up and sunk back onto Viktor, painfully slow to tease. The pace was agonizingly slow, so slow Viktor could watch the way Yuuri’s thigh muscles flexed as he rode him. Viktor grew impatient at Yuuri’s teasing and took a handful of his jet black hair. He yanked Yuuri’s hair back, exposing his neck, and began to leave angry, red marks against his creamy skin. Yuuri, obviously having a thing for such rough treatment, picked up his pace in his pleasure. 

The sound of their skin slapping against each other drove Viktor to the edge. Yuuri’s dirty talk didn’t help at all. He begged Viktor to tear him apart, to fuck him until he cried and mark him up. Viktor did all as Yuuri asked. Eventually, unsatisfied with Yuuri’s pace, Viktor pushed Yuuri back down onto the mattress and rammed into him mercilessly. 

“Viktor! A-ah, _God_ ,” Yuuri cried out as he slammed his hips back in time with Viktor, “It feels fucking amazing, I-I can’t even-” Yuuri moaned again and braced himself onto his arms. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Don’t stop.” He begged. 

Viktor nodded and flipped Yuuri so he was back onto his back. Yuuri lifted his legs and threw them over Viktor’s shoulders, exposing himself to Viktor. The Russian slipped back in and began to thrust into Yuuri with the same vigor. With his free hand, he began to pump Yuuri’s cock in his hand, hoping to make the young man cum before he did. 

Yuuri cupped Viktor’s face and ducked into his neck, assaulting it with bites here and there, and sucking red marks that would surely form into hickeys as the night progressed. Viktor knew he had hit a sweet spot inside of Yuuri when Yuuri suddenly gasped and raked his nails down Viktor’s back, making him hiss at the stinging sensation. Yuuri’s hands wound their way into Viktor’s silvery locks and tugged at them desperately, pulling him down for a sloppy kiss. Soon after, Yuuri came with a loud groan into Viktor’s hand. Viktor kept thrusting into him until he reached his release too. 

Pulling out of Yuuri, Viktor flopped down next to him, peeled off his condom and carefully tied the top before tossing it into the waste basket nearby. Yuuri rolled over onto his stomach and laid still on the bed, the only sign of him not having died an ecstasy-induced death was the rise and fall of his shoulders. 

“That took a lot out of you,” Viktor teased and rolled onto his side to face Yuuri. He tucked his hands underneath his head to use as a pillow. 

“You didn’t go easy on me,” Yuuri laughed in disbelief. “Which is a good thing. It’s what I wanted.” 

“I was about to say,” Viktor grinned. He and Yuuri laid in comfortable silence while they rested for their next round of sex. Viktor’s thighs were screaming in protest and he vaguely considered the consequences of having such rough sex so soon after skating his short program. Before he had another minute to give it another thought, Yuuri was on top of him again, eyeing him down with bedroom eyes. 

“Let’s see if you can make me scream louder this time.”

__________ 

Set to skate last, Viktor watched a German skate off the ice, passing him with a weary smile. He was young. Rather, Viktor was old. He was almost a decade older than most of the new skaters. Naturally, many of them either admired him or felt intimidated by him. Figure skaters usually have short careers because of how physically demanding the sport it. It withers away at the body until you can’t skate anymore. Until quads are harder to land and the ache in one’s joints are permanent. Viktor was well aware of this. He knew that he was well passed the retirement age. Plushenko retired late. And Japan’s Olympic Champion made it to 30 years old before he retired. If Viktor press on two more years, he could easily win a couple of more medals and retire happily.

“ _Last on the ice, representing Russia: Viktor Nikiforov!_ ” 

Viktor skated out towards the center of the ice and waved at the crowd with a charismatic smile. He made a small lap around the center logo of the ice before getting into his starting position. He stretched one leg behind himself and bent the other one slightly. His right hand was crooked forward as if holding a partner while his left was slightly behind him with his palm facing up. His free skate music was a modern tango so he dressed and choreographed accordingly. He wore black bottoms and a white ruffled shirt. His bolero jacket was trimmed with red accents and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. To top off the outfit, a red silk sash was wrapped around his waist. 

As soon as the heavy piano chords began, Viktor began his choreographed dance with his starting pivot. He whipped his head around to the stand with a lustful look and blew a kiss, eliciting several screams from men and women alike. He tried to keep the first half of his program as simple yet enrapturing as possible. Choctaws, crossovers and half-biellmann spins. His first jump was a quadruple lutz-triple toe loop combination. Landing it flawlessly, he flourished his arms down as he raised his face to the sky. The lights of the arena made him glow, resembling an afterglow, and as of right now, everything in his program was coming together seamlessly. 

He thought about last night. The way Yuuri’s eyes devoured his body while Viktor thrust into him. The feeling of his sweat-matted hair felt and the way he cried out with pleasure as Viktor pulled on his damp locks. Yuuri was rougher last night than usual. He left so many hickeys all over Viktor, especially a very noticeable one on his neck he had to cover up with makeup. Something about the way Yuuri was acting and all positions they took felt impersonal. After their first time that evening, Yuuri avoided a missionary position at all costs. Most of the times, if Yuuri and Viktor held gazes, Yuuri’s eyes appeared far away, as if thinking of something else. Then, of course, there was the fact that Viktor woke up in the middle of the night to Yuuri speaking on the phone in hushed Japanese. He probably had no idea that Viktor understood bits and pieces of his conversation. From what he could make out, Yuuri’s sister reprimanded him for sleeping with Viktor. 

Perhaps what shocked him the most was that Yuuri let out a defeated ‘yes’ in agreement with his sister. 

The thoughts overcame his mind and he hadn’t realized he had been skating on autopilot until he was in the air, lifting an arm above him to Tano a quad salchow. He realized that he had gained enough momentum to complete all four rotations, but had not slowed down enough to properly land. The minute his blade reconnected with the ice, he went into an emergency landing to avoid falling. He dropped to his knee and covered his eyes with his hand, leaving only a sexy smirk visible to play with the theme. He was acutely aware of the gasps in the arena when he landed on his knee. He cursed himself silently. While he _had_ landed on his foot, he didn’t have enough stability to keep himself, and it left him with no other choice than to buckle to his knee to avoid a fall and slide across the ice. 

He carried on in his routine as if nothing was the matter. After an exhilarating step sequence and a last-minute decision to alter his combination spin to rotate his camel spin clockwise and his scratch spin in a counterclockwise, the song ended and Viktor held his final position, his head tilted back with his fingers through his bangs and his hip jutted, soaking in the cheers from the crowd before dropping his position and raising his arms. His chest rose and fell and sweat beaded on his forehead as he bowed to all the spectators. 

He skated off the ice and was met by a grim Yakov, arms crossed on his chest. “Vitya, you’d better hope that counterclockwise spin was enough to make up for the deduction on the fall.” 

“Relax,” Viktor laughed as they made their way to the kiss and cry. “I landed on my blade, didn’t I? I just had to kneel afterward. I’m sure it won’t count as a fall.” 

“Watch yourself, Vitya. Everyone’s bringing their best. Especially since it’s Olympic season.” Yakov grumbled, tossed his folded Team Russia jacket onto Viktor’s lap and handed him a hand towel to wipe off his sweat. He then sat forward and waited for the score to appear. 

Viktor took a drink of water before using the hand towel to wipe the sweat that dripped on his neck and forehead. 

The crowd broke out into a murmur when the announcers called his score. Upon seeing his score. Viktor sat back, relieved. He had won. His score beat second place by 23 points. Grinning, he raised his arms and waved out to the crowd, craning his neck around to take it all in. The crowd gasped and several pointed up to the LED screen, before shouts from several different languages Viktor couldn’t make out began to fill the arena. He caught Meryl’s names being shouted several times as he looked around, trying to figure out what was causing the confusion. 

“Viktor Mikhailovich Nikiforov, _what_ is on your neck?” Yakov struggled to keep his composure. 

Looking down at the hand towel, he saw that most of the makeup he used to hide the hickeys Yuuri had given him was wiped off due to the sweat making it easier to do so. The mark was glaringly apparent, especially with his neck exposed. To make matters worse, the cameras that had been filming him picked up on the hickeys and zoomed in. He looked over at Yakov and could only muster a shrug. What was done was done. He couldn’t go back and repair it. Now, he just had to find a way to play it off. 

“Oops?” Viktor offered with a smile. 

“Viktor. You’re in real deep trouble now.” Yakov growled as he stood and walked out the kiss and cry. 

“What can I say,” Viktor said as he collected his things and followed, “I’m irresistible.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN
> 
> Okay. So I didn't want to give TOO much away because the next three chapters are going to be plot heavy! But I did sprinkle in a lot of hints in this chapter!
> 
> PLEASE make sure you take into thought character's actions! I wrote them as so for a reason!
> 
> Kudos make my day! Comments make them even better!


	4. No Turning Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes crashing down like the fall of Rome.
> 
> __________
> 
> _Yuuri stared ahead with the same, blissful expression he turned to look at Viktor within their numerous nights together. Viktor felt a bitter emotion creep out from his heart as the other dancer ran his hands down Yuuri’s hips and pulled him closer. A gruff, male voice began to sing. “Jealousy...will drive you...mad!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellohellohello,
> 
> Allegro here!
> 
> Yes, yes, yes I know! It's been too long since I've given you all some goodies. Buuuuuuuttt I have 2-3 new pieces for you this weekend so please gear up! College hasn't been the nicest to me and work enjoys kicking my ass! But I still don't give up on my writing. (This one time, a girl tried looking at my notes in my Astronomy class, and I was writing the smut scene in this chapter, and that didn't blow over well bahaha).
> 
> ALRIGHTY
> 
> So two things one!
> 
> There is a buttload of songs I used for this chapter so gear up.
> 
> First and foremost, for the main dance scene, it is set to ['El Tango De Roxanne',](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvcFNnwetjY) ( _TW: Sexual Violence_ ) a well-known warhorse in figure skating. I imagine the choreography a nice mixture of the original choreography, but also of these four videos [1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRMpb1N01P4) [2](https://youtu.be/fXTkXNSG2fU?t=1m38s) [3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rxD8pg7CZA) and [ 4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFwNVVkZJlA). Please watch the original and one of the 4 I linked for a better understanding and if you haven't ever listened to it, listen to the Argentine's (the dude speaking in the really gruff voice) monolouge to understand a part of the storyline and why I chose this song specifically.
> 
> The ending scene, it's nice to listen to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKP9UdIcXFk), as I wrote it while thinking of it. 
> 
> I must _**TRIGGER WARN**_ the homophobia and mentions of bullying in this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Viktor references that he skated to a bunch of different songs for his choreography and he did! I'll list and link 'em here  
> [Don't Stop by Music cover by Jamie Cullum, skated to by Stephane Lambiel ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6rw5svR5PA) at the Nebelhorn Trophy  
> [Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Frankie Valli](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcJm1pOswfM) at the Rostelecom Cup  
> [Can't Help Falling in Love by Michael Buble](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R6cdOeUWOEA) at the NHK Trophy  
> [If I Ain't Got You cover by Isaiah](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_1sJRxXzkbA) at the Grand Prix Final  
> [Flame is Burning by Yulia Samolova](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qu5kSWkZqOI)at the Russian Nationals  
> [Take Me To Church by Hozier, skated to by Stephane Lambiel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8i184ReCsqA) at the European Championships
> 
> I think that's pretty much it! It's 1:30am as I type this out, if I remember anything, I'll come back and edit it.

“ _And so they started calling you ‘Dirty Diana’. At least, some fans on social media did. And a couple of French social media outlets._ ”

“Why ‘Dirty Diana’?”

“ _Well because when you wore that cloak at the Nebelhorn Trophy. It had the word ‘moon’ on it, right? In Japanese?_ ”

“Yeah, it was a gift.”

“ _Well, the only pictures people got of you, you were wearing your cloak with the hood on, and your face was covered. So 'moon' on the cloak was really all they got of you._ ”

“And this connects to the name ‘Dirty Diana’...how?”

“ _Well because apparently like, Diana is the goddess of the moon in Roman mythology? I have no idea how they chose that but they did. I’m sure the 'dirty' part if your fault when you were teasing Meryl about fucking me._ ” 

“Hold on, Viktor. Mari’s coming into the room.” Yuuri said and put his phone on mute before his sister entered the room. Moments later, the door opened and Mari appeared.

“International calls are expensive,” Mari noted. 

Yuuri gripped his phone in his hand tightly and shrugged. “Eavesdropping can be too.” 

Mari surveyed Yuuri. She was six years older than him and when his parents began to focus on work more, she became a maternal figure of sorts to him. Except that she wasn’t exactly a kind, caring mother type. She was more of an ' _aunt with smoker’s cough who was forced to babysit but was hesitant due to legal issues if he got hurt_ ' figure. “Right. Whatever. Anyway, remember Shizuka can only stay up late on Fridays and Saturdays and that she has dance lessons with Minako on Tuesdays and Thursdays.” 

“I think I’ll remember the dance lessons,” Yuuri said. “If not, Minako would have my head.”

“Mari, we need to hurry. It’s not exactly a short drive to the airport and we still need to go through baggage check.” Takao urged, appearing behind Mari in the doorway. Ever since he spent more time with Yurio, Yuuri always felt a little unsettled when he saw Takao due to the fact that the two truly had an uncanny resemblance. Of course, Takao had coal-black eyes and had to touch up his roots every so often. Not to mention that he was as tall as Yuuri and smiled more than Yurio did.

“I know. I’m just giving Yuuri last minute instructions for Shi,” Mari said, turning to her fiance and offering him a smile. “Is she asleep?”

“Out like a light once I said bye,” He nodded. “Hey, Yuuri. I just want to thank you again. I know that sometimes Shizuka can be a handful, especially if we’re gone for too long.” Takao ran a hand through his hair, “I just don’t wanna risk her being exposed to foreign germs, y’know? Especially ‘cause she has a weak immune system.”

“You can thank your side of the family for that,” Mari joked and nudged him with her shoulder. Takao only scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

Yuuri felt a strange longing in his heart. “It’s no problem, Takao,” Yuuri said. 

“I dunno,” Takao said. “Like, you could be living your life up, y’know? Hitting bars and clubs or like, visitin’ Phichit in Detroit.” He stopped, grinned, and teased: “Or in your case, be living it up at figure skating competitions.”

Yuuri forced a smile onto his lips. The last competition he had attended was the European Championships only a couple of days ago. Of course, that was also when he last had a sexual encounter with Viktor. The Russian had snagged the gold medal without a challenger in sight. When Yuuri caught sight of it on the nightstand as Viktor rode him like there was no tomorrow, he used the ribbon to tie the Russian’s hands behind his back. He may be a record-breaking figure skating legend, but with Yuuri, the only thing he would be breaking was hotel beds.

“I don’t know. There’s none I’m really interested in going to right now,” Yuuri admitted, acutely aware of the way Mari looked at him. 

“Ah, that sucks. I guess it’s cause none of them are major, hm?” Takao scratched his head, “Least, I would assume, ‘cause there’s no news from the sports media about it. Well, the Olympics are soon so that’s somethin’.”

“Takao,” Mari said in a teasing tone, “Now who’s gonna make us late?”

The blond laughed and nodded. “My bad, my bad. Alright, thanks again Yuuri. I’ll make sure to bring you something from Europe. Want some chocolate from Germany this time?” 

Yuuri’s mind jumped back to the time Viktor drizzled German chocolate all over him when they snuck back to Viktor’s hotel room during the Nebelhorn Trophy’s banquet. He strained a smile. “Maybe something else?”

Takao laughed and nodded. Mari lingered at the door for a little longer after he left and watched Yuuri. “Whatever you’re doing….you know I’ll support you. Just...be careful.”

Yuuri nodded and waved to her weakly. “Have a fun time in Europe.”

With Mari gone, Yuuri picked up his phone and unmuted it. He pressed it to his ear again. “Hello?”

“ _Hi,_ ” came Viktor’s voice from the other end. “ _What did she want?_ ”

“She’s accompanying Takao and his band on tour in Europe,” Yuuri explained. “I’m staying here in Japan with Shizuka because she has a really weak immune system so it’s best for her not to travel much. Especially because she’s only four, and European crowds can get rowdy.”

“ _I take personal offense to that,_ ” Viktor joked. “ _What band did you say he sang for again?_ ”

“12 O’Clock Morning,” Yuuri answered as he leaned against the headboard. “I think they’ll be in Russia in February.”

“ _But by then I’ll be in Pyeongchang,_ ” Viktor sighed overdramatically.

“ _If_ you make it to Pyeongchang,” Yuuri teased. 

“ _You seriously doubt that my Olympic ticket?_ ”

“No. I just like messing with you.”

“ _Ha-ha,_ ” Viktor laughed sarcastically. A silence overcame the Russian skater for a moment. “ _You know, if you get lonely, I could always keep you company~_ ”

Yuuri’s throat seized. “Are you kidding? The Olympics are a month away. That’d be reckless.”

“ _That’s true. But it’s not like I actually use Yakov for training or anything. And didn’t you mention taking your niece to your town’s ice rink earlier? I’m sure I can use that._ ” Viktor reasoned. 

“Viktor, I don’t think-” Yuuri began, feeling the anxiety well up in him. 

“ _Where exactly do you live? I don’t think you’ve ever told me. That’s kinda funny. We met almost a year ago and I don’t know much about you, but you know a lot about me. But that’s probably because I talk about myself a lot._ ” Viktor laughed. “ _You once told Meryl you live in the Southern part of Japan. Where exactly?_ ”

“K-Kyushu,” Yuuri stammered out. 

“ _Kyushu? That’s an island, right? Well, I mean, Japan is an island but you know what I mean. I’m looking at flights right now. Oh, the next one is Aeroflot and they make me wait long. Ah, no matter._ ” Viktor said, clearly not paying Yuuri any attention. “ _Fukuoka Airport. Is that nearby?_ ”

“Y-yes, but Viktor! You’re not listening to me….” Yuuri grew increasingly annoyed as the Russian started to make plans without him, “I really don’t think this is a good idea. You have the Olympics and it’s such short notice. I’ll have to alert my staff…” He caught himself in mid-sentence, feeling panic run through him. If Viktor came, his door could be blown open on his secrets.

“ _Oh, this one isn’t too bad! I’ll get this flight. It arrives in two days at Fukuoka Airport,_ ” Viktor said, although his tone suggested that two days was much too late for him.

“Viktor!” Yuuri finally lost his cool and raised his voice. The line went silent and Yuuri felt an overwhelming sense of ‘I fucked up’. “V-Viktor? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you...I just...you weren’t letting me talk.”

“ _No,_ ” Viktor’s voice came after a deafening silence. “ _I’m sorry. I should have been more courteous to you. Do you even want me around?_ ”

Viktor’s voice sounded so sad and it tore a hole right in the center of Yuuri heart. He reached up a placed a hand against his chest. Maybe if Viktor was around, it could be better. Maybe if Viktor was around, he could spit in Meryl’s face again by proving that Viktor wanted his body. Maybe if Viktor was around, he could stop all of his insecurities.

“I do,” Yuuri finally conceded. 

“ _Perfect!_ ” Yuuri could practically hear the smile in Viktor’s voice. “ _So after I arrive in Fukuoka, where do I go?_ ”

Yuuri spoke on impulse before the doubts in his mind could get to him. “Hasetsu...it’s a small port town about 50 kilometers west from Fukuoka. I’m sure you’ll...you’ll be able to get a train ticket.”

“ _Hasetsu? I’ve never heard of it._ ” Viktor said and Yuuri could hear yelling in the background. “ _Sorry. That’s Yakov. I’m well past my allotted time for my lunch break._ ”

“Right…” Yuuri said, unable to focus on anything but the way his hands shook. “I’m going to go take a bath before I head to sleep. I...have to be up early tomorrow.”

“ _Alright. I’ll see you in two days?_ ” Viktor asked tentatively.

The way Viktor’s voice raised in question weighed in Yuuri’s heart. “Yeah. Two days.”

“ _Great!_ ” Viktor perked. “ _Okay, I’ll talk to you later~ Bye!_ ”

“Bye,” Yuuri weakly managed before he hung up and let his hand fall into his lap. His mind was spinning and it was getting harder to get a grip on reality. “Oh god,” he whimpered. “I have two days to pretend to not exist.”

__________

“I honestly did expect your house to be a little bigger,” Viktor said as he stepped into the apartment and looked around. He dropped his suitcase off in the corner of Yuuri’s couch and kept his practice bag slung over his shoulder. “It’s homey, though.”

“Well, most of the space is taken up by the dance studio below,” Yuuri explained as Shizuka ran past his legs, squealing for Minako. Yuuri called out to his old dance instructor in Japanese.

Viktor looked at him curiously. “You live with someone else?”

Yuuri shifted awkwardly. “Well, I’m not really home much. I live with my old dance instructor named Minako Okukawa when I’m here in Hasetsu.”

“Where else do you live?” Viktor asked, tilting his head in curiosity. He usually didn’t pry into Yuuri’s private life. It wasn’t his business. But seeing Yuuri somewhere where he belongs in burned a fire in Viktor that ignited his curiosity. 

“Around Japan and such. Sometimes in the United States,” Yuuri turned to meet his instructor, who appeared in the doorway, carrying Shizuka. 

Her eyes lingered on Viktor and then shifted to Yuuri. Viktor could understand a couple of words she spoke to him. From what he could piece together, she was asking if Yuuri was sure of his choices. When Yuuri gave a soft ‘ _yes…_ ’, Minako sighed and leaned against the doorway. 

“Viktor Nikiforov. I’ve heard a lot about you,” Minako looked from underneath her reading glasses. “You’ve unseated plenty of records of our reigning Olympic champion. You’re all the talk around the town.” 

Although she spoke to Viktor, she kept her eyes on Yuuri. She dropped them to the floor in contemplation. “Welcome to our home, Viktor. I hope you’ll enjoy your stay in Hasetsu. If Yuuri isn’t around, let me know if you need help.”

“Thank you,” Viktor smiled at her. “I’m sure I’ll enjoy Hasetsu.”

Minako nodded and squeezed Shizuka playfully when the toddler tugged on her hair. “I’m assuming you’ll be on your way to the ice rink later? I’ll be out but Yuuri will give you a key. Help yourself in and out.” Without another word, she disappeared back to wherever she came from.

“She seems nice,” Viktor commented. He didn't intend to be sarcastic. She seemed put off by Viktor’s sudden arrival. Maybe it wasn’t the best thing. It was rude and it also rose several questions that bounced around in Viktor’s mind. Too many things Yuuri had told him about his life, the snippets he let Viktor glimpse, didn’t match up. It didn’t correspond with what he was experiencing now in Hasetsu.

“I’ll show you the rink?” Yuuri asked. “An...old friend of mine works there. I’ve made arrangements to have the rink reserved for yourself.” 

Viktor studied Yuuri closely. He was very attractive. Even with his hair down and his dark, almond-colored eyes hiding behind his glasses, Yuuri was attractive. Not necessarily handsome. When Viktor thought handsome, he thought chiseled jawlines and steely eyes. Yuuri was beautiful. A round face and soft eyes. He could be very sexy as well, but beautiful best fit Yuuri. His silky locks, his button nose, his slender figure. Everything about Yuuri was graceful and lean. He had the perfect body to be a figure skater. Something in the back of Viktor’s mind vaguely wondered why he didn’t pursue it. It seemed like a great enough interest to him. Then again, Japanese interest in figure skating had exploded ever since their Olympic champion had been the first ever Asian man to snag the Olympic gold for figure skating. 

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked and waved his hand in front of the Russian man’s face.

“Huh?” Viktor blinked and refocused on Yuuri. “Sorry...I, uh, got distracted.”

Yuuri smirked. The entire atmosphere between the two of them shifted. “Got distracted looking at me?” He flicked some hair out of his face. “I _can_ be pretty distracting to look at, but no need to oggle. Besides, you’re still here to train. Focus~”

Viktor snorted. “I really don’t mean to sound egotistical, but I don’t think anyone can steal the gold from me this year.” 

“Not even Chris or JJ?” Yuuri asked. He leaned up against the wall and nodded. ‘You’re probably right. I just don’t know how you managed to convince Yakov to let you come.”

“I…” Viktor licked his lips, “didn’t exactly tell him. I kinda, sorta, just...came?” Viktor offered. 

Yuuri stared at him with wide eyes before he slapped a hand over his mouth and started to laugh hysterically. He shook his head and looked at Viktor, tears of laughter brimming in his eyes and a wide smile on his face. “You’re...oh my god. You’re ridiculous. Yakov is gonna kill you.”

“He can’t kill the skater who brings in the most revenue for him,” Viktor pointed out. “I’ll be fine.”

“Right, well, come on. Let’s get to the ice rink.” Yuuri motioned for Viktor to follow him. Viktor did so with a bright smile directed at the back of his head.

__________ 

If there was one sound that was therapeutic to Viktor, it was the sound of his blades scraping against the ice. He was cooling down sans music since he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He did simple figure 8 motions on the ice and single jumps here and here: axels, lutz and a couple of flips. True to word, Yuuri had made sure that Viktor was left alone. Two hours for Viktor to run through his program and tweak things here and there in time for the Olympics.

“You know,” a pudgy, tan man who had been walking by with several boxes in his arms called out to Viktor. “Since your program is a tango, maybe you should work to skate as if you’re skating with a partner, not trying to seduce someone necessarily.”

Viktor stopped and stared at him. Viktor had skated to seduce Yuuri and try and convey to him the intense lust he felt for him. In fact, that was perhaps all he had been doing in his exhibition programs from the last couple of competitions. He changed songs and routines every competition because no routine he performed could convey the longing he felt for Yuuri. He didn’t, however, consider skating as if he were dancing with Yuuri. It was definitely a new interpretation Viktor could try.

“Thank you. I’ll try it out, er...I’m sorry I don’t know your name,” Viktor smiled at him from his spot on the ice.

“Nishigori Takeshi. But Takeshi is fine,” He tipped his head towards Viktor. “I’ve been a fan of yours for a long time.” He stopped and pondered this. “In a way.” Takeshi laughed.

“In a way?” Viktor echoed.

“Nothing,” Takeshi said, walking away with the boxes. “Forget I said anything.”

Viktor watched his retreating figure for a while. He knew some things about the ice rink. It was one of the few ice rinks around in several hundred kilometers. It wasn’t of much use nowadays but it was still popular with some high schoolers as a Friday night out. Viktor hadn’t heard about any figure skaters out of Hasetsu, much less any out the southernmost islands of Japan. Perhaps one of the most Southern cities that Japanese figure skaters came from was Nagoya. It was kind of surprising that nothing more South produced skaters.

Viktor skated mindlessly for a couple of more minutes before skating off the ice and, after putting on his skate guards, making his way to the locker room. He sat down, unlaced his skated, and tugged them off. He picked up his phone and started to scroll through his Instagram feed. He liked a couple of pictures fans posted and tagged him in and then even commented on one. He was nothing without the support of his fans. He then liked some of his fellow skater’s pictures. Chris’ ass shots selfies, JJ’s pictures of brunch with his fianceé, and some from Mila of Yakov downing a whole bottle of blood pressure medication.

“It’s really him! It’s really Viktor Nikiforov!” A pitched voice exclaimed in heavily accented English. 

Viktor whipped around to the entrance of the locker room to see three, chubby little girls in matching outfits. They were obviously triplets. They had the same round face, the same blush across their cheeks, and the same devious smile. The only way they varied, really, was the color of their padded vests and their tight hairstyles. Judging by the glint in their eyes and their cellphones in hand, Viktor pegged them as fans. He smiled at them, although slightly annoyed. Hadn’t the rink been closed exclusively to him?

“So! Is it true you’re Yuuri’s boyfriend?” the one in pink shouted.

“I read an article that said your relationship with Meryl is falling apart!” said the one in blue.

“You’re _really_ old! When are you retiring?” the one in purple asked.

“What are you gonna do after your career ends?”

“Are you balding?”

“Why are you dating Yuuri if you’re engaged?”

“You’re a Capricorn and no offense but those are sometimes the worst people.”

“That sweater around your waist really screams 2000s era Britney.”

“Hey!” A voice boomed from behind the girls. A woman Viktor recognized as a rink worker walked up to the triplets and tugged on their ears, having to lunge at the last girl who tried to scamper away from her fury. “I thought I told you three to leave Viktor alone!”

“But mama!” The one in purple cried. “We have to get all the inside scoops! People on our blog will _love_ it!” 

“Axel, what have I told you about posting stuff to that blog without my permission!” The woman raised her voice at the end in her fury. “And Loop! I told you to take down your YouTube page _months_ ago!” Their mother scolded. The one in blue was wise to stay quiet from her mother’s seething rage.

Sighing, the woman ran a hand through her bangs and smiled apologetically at Viktor. “I’m so sorry. They can be a handful but I promise their heart is in the right place.”

“No, it’s okay I don’t mind. I was usually good with Yakov’s beginning skaters back in Saint Petersburg,” Viktor waved his hand in the air. “I suppose you’re their mother?”

“Yes. Unfortunately, sometimes,” She glared at her children, “they don’t listen to her mother, and sometimes that means she won’t let them stay up late to watch the Four Continents Gala tonight,” her voice raised again at the end.

The three of them gasped and cried out in unison. “Mama!”

“I’m Nishigori Yuuko. There are my troublesome triplets, Axel, Lutz, and Loop,” She motioned to the three pudgy girls in purple, blue and pink, respectively. 

“They’re named after figure skating jumps?” Viktor tilted his head and furrowed his brows in amusement. 

Yuuko shrugged. “I’m a huge fan. Anyway, I have to take these three to dance class. My husband, Takeshi, should be around if you need anything.”

“I was just headed on my way back to Yuuri’s apartment,” Viktor motioned behind him with a finger. 

“Apart..ment?” Yuuko repeated in confusion. 

“Yeah,” Viktor furrowed his brows and looked at Yuuko. Her triplets were also silent, staring up at Viktor. “He lives with his old dance instructor because he travels so much so paying for an actual house is kinda...pointless.” 

“Right,” Yuuko said, with the same confused look. She looked past Viktor and her expression slowly changing to one of understanding. “I just forgot he...nevermind.” She shook her head. “I’d better get going. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Yuuko waved politely. 

“Bye,” Viktor waved back. He watched Yuuko’s retreating figure as she quickly ushered her daughters away, speaking to them in frantic Japanese, too fast for Viktor to translate. Although the one word he could make out was dance. He remembered Yuuko saying that she needed to get her triplets to dance class. Deciding not to push it further, Viktor gathered his belonging and headed back to the apartment.

The walk was serene. Viktor really enjoyed Hasetsu. It was a nice, quiet port town. Away from all the glitz, glam and hustle and bustle of Saint Petersburg. Yet there was something about the way the waves broke on the sea and the cries of the seagulls reminded Viktor of Saint Petersburg. It was a more peaceful version of his home. The people were also very courteous to him. While many did recognize him as ‘Viktor Nikiforov, Russian Living Legend’, he was never constantly hounded for an autograph the way he was back home. Here, there was nothing but respectful nods and the rare squealing high school student.

Upon arrival to Yuuri’s apartment, he took his shoes off in the mudroom and made his way to the living room, where the only source of light was coming from. Expecting to see Yuuri, he was surprised when he saw a very drunk Minako on the couch, watching some sort of dance program on TV. Looking around and seeing no sight of Yuuri, Viktor decided to join her. “Aren’t you supposed to be teaching a dance class?” He asked as he plopped down beside her. On the TV, a woman was interviewing a man after his dance performance, he gathered. 

“I let Yuuri teach it tonight. I’m too drunk. I thought, why not celebrate the anniversary of the opening of my dance studio with a drink?” Minako laughed and shook her head. She was practically melting into the couch. “I can’t even teach on the day of my anniversary. I’m a fucking drunk.”

“If it makes you feel better, I once got too hammered at my first Olympic after party and couldn’t make it back up to my room when I was 16, so the Victory Medals Ceremony was a nightmare.”

Minako laughed and poured herself another drink of sake. After downing it all in one go, something Viktor was impressed by, Minako poured a second cup and handed it to Viktor, who accepted it graciously. He was never really one to deny alcohol if nothing was really holding him back. He took the drink sip by sip as opposed to Minako who retrieved another ceramic cup from the kitchen and poured herself a cup, drinking it all in two big gulps. 

“What are you watching?” Viktor licked the rim of his cup and flickered his eyes to the flashing tv screen. Two male dancers on the screen bowed gracefully and jazz ran off stage.

“An old recording of the Japanese LGBT Dance Society,” Minako side-eyed Viktor and leaned into him. “How much has Yuuri told you?” 

Viktor eyed the bottle of sake on the coffee table in front of them and shook his head. “Not...not a lot. I just know he’s a businessman who doesn’t work from Hasetsu. I learn as…” he motioned around himself, “I’m here.”

Minako chuckled. “He’s such an idiot," Minako said more to herself than Viktor. "Well,” Minako picked up the remote control, pointed it at the TV and started to fast forward through the recording. Many dancers ran on and off the stage a comedic high speed. Minako paused it when the stage lights on TV went out completely and then pressed play. An announcer spoke over the house speakers. Viktor could piece together that the final performance was an ensemble dance featuring the two main dancers.

“They’re dancing to ‘El Tango De Roxanne’. Watch closely. Especially the dancer portraying Satine,” Minako advised, pouring more drinks.

Viktor took a drink of what Minako had refilled his cup and felt a little buzz. He was no lightweight, but whatever Minako had must have been undiluted and strong. He watched the screen closely as a violin trilled throughout the theatre stage and the lights came up, drowning the stage in a red light. Two figures appeared at opposite ends of the stage. One was wearing black tights with a ruffled collar shirt tucked into the high waist. The second was wearing similar black tights with a half-skirt running down the length of their left leg and a tight, sleeveless shirt embellished with small diamonds across the left diagonal of the chest. This figure also wore high heels.

Slamming their heeled feet down on the floor every so often, they crossed the stage. A gruff male voice began to narrate over the music. They stalked over towards each other, dancing in a graceful circle once reaching each other. The red light of the stage made it difficult to see anything but their silhouettes as their faces neared, tilting as shoulders rising and falling with desire. Their hands roamed the other’s body, tracing contours and following hips. They spun around in graceful circles, and Viktor couldn’t help but admire the choreography. Then, the figure without the half-skirt lifted the skirted figure’s leg and hooked his arm underneath the crook of their knee. As they held their leg, they leaned into the other figure’s neck, nudging it back, and ran their lips down the length of his neck, to their collarbones. The skirted figure ran their hand through the other figure’s hair and rolled their head in ecstasy. 

As the camera changed, Viktor’s breath caught in his throat. The camera, which was much closer to the stage, zoomed into the dancers. One had soft-brown side-swept hair with obsidian black eyes. His jaw was strong and had high cheekbones. In contrast, the dancer with the skirt had a thin, but round face. His eyes were fluttered shut and his lips were parted slightly, panting in small, quick breathes. His jet black hair was slicked back. His skin was tanned, and his collar bones protruded from the angle he was held back in. When his eyes opened, half-lidded, Viktor felt a rush pulse through his body. 

Yuuri stared at the camera with the same, blissful expression he turned to look at Viktor during their numerous nights together. Viktor felt a bitter emotion creep into his heart as the other dancer ran his hands down Yuuri’s hips and pulled him closer. A gruff, male voice began to sing. “ _Jealousy...will drive you...mad!_ ”

Several other dancers appeared on the stage in pairs. Viktor noticed that they were same-sex dancers paired with each other. Three other dancers approached Yuuri and the brown-haired dancer. They tore Yuuri from the dancer’s arm and started to dance their own tango with him, one by one, dragging their hands down Yuuri’s body and passing him in elaborate choreography from dancer to dancer, as the rest of the ensemble danced behind them in a fiery tango. The background lights slowly rose and a spotlight shone on Yuuri and every dancer he switched to. 

Viktor bit his tongue as his as a bitter taste seeped into his mouth. He took a drink of his sake to ward it off but failed. It only made him angry. Upset. Jealous. Mad. It made him angry to know that others touched Yuuri like he had. It made him bitter to think that others heard Yuuri’s gasps, moans, and mewls. Others got to see Yuuri in his most primitive form and they got to taste Yuuri in ways Viktor thought was exclusive to him. He scoffed at the thought. Of course, Yuuri wasn’t exclusive to him. And of course, it was just dancing. Of course, Viktor wasn’t Yuuri’s first because Yuuri was too experienced and was too irresistible. Viktor, however, would make sure he was Yuuri’s best. He would rock Yuuri’s world.

A third dancer had appeared from offstage. He was slender, wearing a high-collared shirt and black dance leggings. He swept his arm out and all the dancers backed away from Yuuri, letting him fall on the floor. The male dancer who danced with him at first caressed his chin and brushed their lips together before dancing away. The dancer with the cravat approached Yuuri and pulled him to his feet. Yuuri leaned into him as one of the dancer’s hands slipped into to Yuuri's and held it high above his head. Yuuri's expression turned to one of vulnerability and discomfort as the dancer pressed his lips to Yuuri’s collarbone. 

“ _His eyes, upon your face. His hands, upon your hand. His lips, caress your skin. It’s more than I can stand!_ ”

Viktor clenched his teeth as he watched the screen. Yuuri was by no means his. Yuuri was someone who agreed to have sex with him. Yuuri was someone who flew out to every competition he had had this year thus far and afterward, slept with him. There were no feelings attached. There was no obligation to the other. Viktor was purportedly engaged. He would never be able to have anything with Yuuri. And Yuuri was so cryptic. So impersonal and so distant to Viktor that he was unreachable. He had given Viktor his body but not his heart. Viktor would never taste Yuuri’s heart. He would only know his body. Was Viktor okay with that?

“ _Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can’t fight! You’re free to leave me but just don’t deceive me! And please, believe me when I say I love you!_ ”

Yuuri had caressed the dancer with the cravat’s face. He placed a kiss on his lips before they had begun to dance. With his arm wound tightly around Yuuri’s waist, the dancer spun in a circle with Yuuri and took long, languid steps, dipping Yuuri and running his lips across his jawline. Yuuri took a shuddered breath and screwed his eyes shut. Righting Yuuri up, they continued to dance, Yuuri turning his head and looking around with a helpless look. The background dancers all behind him dropped to their knees and swiveled back.

As the music died down, the dancer with the cravat dropped Yuuri and instantly, the brown-haired dancer was by his side. He took Yuuri’s face into his hand and they both slowly stood, dancing around the stage in soft circles and long strides. He dipped Yuuri back and caressed his face, and Yuuri reciprocated by reaching up for a kiss. Viktor’s heart lurched. The cravat-dancer reappeared from behind him and twirled him out of the brown-haired dancer’s arms, lifting Yuuri into his arms and spinning him in the air as Yuuri arched his back. The music steadily crescendoed with the lights in the background growing with its intensity. The previous dancers from earlier approached Yuuri and passed him around like a ragdoll after dancing with him for the briefest of moments. As it descended into chaos, Yuuri was practically being torn out of arms as the brown-haired dancer reached towards Yuuri in agony. Yuuri reached back only to have his arm grabbed and thrown back into the chaotic dancing. One dancer tore open Yuuri’s shirt while another tore a part of his skirt. The cravat dancer hooked his arms underneath Yuuri's and dragged him away, spinning him to face the brown-haired dancer, and pretended to twist Yuuri’s neck. As the music reached its climactic end, Yuuri dropped to the floor and the lights went down. 

The theatre broke into loud applause as Yuuri stood up and the lights on the stage came up. Yuuri interlocked hands with the cravat dancer and the brown-haired dancer and bowed, smiling brightly. They all turned and motioned behind them to the background dancers, who all lined up, hand in hand, and bowed to the crowd. The brown-haired dancer stepped forward and bowed. Then, Yuuri himself was singled out. He smiled and pressed a hand to his chest before bowing deeply. He righted himself back up and waved out to the crowd. A stage-hand appeared and handed Yuuri and the brown-haired dancer a microphone before scurrying off stage. Yuuri ran a hand through his slicked back hair in an attempt to fix the pieces that had fallen out and matted to his forehead from sweat. He looked over at the brown haired dancer who began to thank the crowd. The audience clapped when he finished speaking. Yuuri himself began to address the crowd. Viktor understood that he thanked them for coming and picked up bits and pieces about LGBT rights in Japan. 

When he finished, the crowd roared with approval and gave him a standing ovation. The already flushed look on his face deepened as he waved and walked off stage with the rest of the dancers.

The TV returned to the DVR menu and Minako turned to look at Viktor, who glared at the TV with an intense look in his steely blue eyes. He felt a deep, displeasure in his heart as it twisted painfully. The way the other dancers had touched Yuuri. The way their lips touched Yuuri’s skin and the way they danced together. Their burning gazes. All of it. It upset Viktor. Because it was one thing to know about Yuuri’s past lovers, but it was another thing to actually see it. To witness someone else touch Yuuri. And perhaps it was all choreography, nothing more than a simple dance. But to Viktor, it was much more. It made Viktor’s heart bleed. 

“He’s never really told you anything, hm?” Minako asked again. Viktor shook his head. Minako sighed and poured the last of the sake into their cups evenly. She took a drink of it before continuing. “Yuuri has always been a private person. That’s true. But to keep this much away from you?” Minako stared at her cup of sake. “He’s not the best with opening up to people. Or affection either. You have to reach out to him before he reaches back. Be ready to meet him halfway. I’m not saying to pry him open like an oyster, but prod him at times for answers.”

Viktor looked at his sake and set it down on the table in front of him. “Excuse me,” Viktor said before leaving to the room he slept in with Yuuri. Closing the door behind him, he shed himself of his practice clothes, pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a thin sweater, and left to take a cold shower. While there, images of Yuuri flashed in Viktor’s head: their first night together where Yuuri so confidently strode up to him in that elevator and kissed him senseless and when Viktor first saw him in just plain clothes, but still felt a longing for Yuuri or when he met him behind stage at Fantasy on Ice and bathed in the way Yuuri’s lips burn on his skin. Viktor vividly remembered every single thing. And now, Viktor would have to remember the blissful expression Yuuri wore when the brown-haired dancer touched him. The way Yuuri kissed him and touched him and even if it was just dancing, he didn’t enjoy having to watch it.

Stepping out of the shower, Viktor quickly dressed in the clothes he had set out and returned to the room. Retrieving his laptop, he sat on his bed and opened up Google. After hesitating for a moment, he googled: “ _Yuuri Katsuki._ ”

Instantly, Google results pulled up a Wikipedia page and several articles from the Japanese Times. The picture results showed Yuuri dressed in a suit (with a hideous blue tie) standing next to his sister, Mari, and the inn-owner Viktor recognized from Niigata, along with an old man he didn't recognize. They stood in front of a wooden archway proudly bearing bold Japanese kanji characters Viktor translated at “ _Yuu-Topia Akatsuki_ ”. Other pictures depicted him in dance costumes and at different red carpets. 

He opened the link to several different articles, some even from the LA Times and the Huffington Post, before clicking on the Wikipedia link. A picture of Yuuri smiling at a red carpet event with his hair slicked back. He swallowed thickly before reading. 

**Yuuri Katsuki**  
**Born** _Yuuri Katsuki_  
_November 29th, 1992, Hasetsu, Saga, Japan_  
**Hometown** _Hasetsu_  
**Residence** _Hasetsu , Detroit, San Francisco, Japan, New York, Los Angeles_  
**Alma Mater** _University of Michigan, University of California, Santa Cruz_  
**Occupation** _Businessman·CEO·Philanthropist·Sponsor∙Choreographer_  
**Known for** _Yuu-Topia Akatsuki Hot Springs , Shall We Skate Foundation, Japanese LGBT Dance Society, Make Music with Us!_  
**Parents** _Hiroko Katsuki , Toshiya Katsuki_  
**Relatives** _ Mari Katsuki_(sister), Shizuka Murakami (niece), _Takao Murakami_ (brother-in-law)

Yuuri Katsuki (勝生 勇利, Katsuki Yūri, born 29 November 1992) is a Japanese businessman, former figure skater, former dancer, choreographer and philanthropist. He is also the second and youngest child of _Hiroko Katsuki_ and _Toshiya Katsuki_ , founders and CEOs of the popular hot spring chains _Yu-Topia Akatsuki_. 

He is the founder of the _Shall We Skate Foundation_ , which provides monetary aid to Japanese figure skaters and the co-founder of the _Japanese LGBT Dance Society_. Katsuki is an avid spokesman of LGBT rights in Japan. Along with his sister, _Mari Katsuki_ he is a chairperson of _Make music with us!_ foundation that focuses on helping children with mental illnesses through music. 

Katsuki was a prominent Japanese figure skater, commonly regarded as the next Japanese star, but never made it passed the novice level due to an issue with the lack of funds. He was trained at the time by Japanese national champion and Olympian _Nobunari Oda_ who at one point, stopped charging him for lessons due to the fact that the Katsukis was unable to meet dues. Nobunari refused to give up at Katsuki as he saw great potential in him. Katsuki quit figure skating when he was 11-years-old to help his parents at the inn. He continued to study dance under world-renowned ballet dancer _Minako Okukawa_ , a high school friend of his mother. Katsuki eventually stopped studying dance under Okukawa and moved to _Detroit, Michigan_ where he worked as a choreographer and studied business administration at the _University of Michigan_. He received his master’s degree in business management economics at the _University of California, Santa Cruz_. 

Viktor swallowed thickly and closed out of the Wikipedia page before reading through the articles he had pulled up. He was slow to translate and read articles of Yuuri’s philanthropic causes. He founded a foundation to help monetarily support Japanese figure skaters, so none of them would have to quit skating like he had to because of lack of funds. He created a dance society where gay youths in Japan could go and express themselves since many homosexuals in Japan were kept in the closet for their entire lives. He and his sister both worked with Make Music With Us since music played a huge role in both of their lives and they both have always been strong advocates for mental health. Later on in life, either he or Mari will inherit their parent’s company. 

He went on to read articles of Yuuri spotted with several different celebrities and athletes. Viktor read an article where he was spotted with Jean-Jacques LeRoy of Canada and Otabek Altin of Kazakhstan. He appeared with Leo de la Iglesia at a Red Carpet movie premiere in Los Angeles, hair slicked back, sans glasses, and lips painted a deep cherry red. Viktor’s mind flashed back to Oberstdorf, where Leo and Yuuri had been speaking and the guilty look Yuuri had given Leo. He thought of what Yuuri had said of sponsoring Leo’s travels. A sick feeling erupted in his heart. 

A soft knock came from the door. Quickly pulling up Netflix, Viktor leaned back on the wall and tried to look as casual as possible. “Come in.”

The door opened and Yuuri walked into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. “Hi,” he looked Viktor up and down.

Viktor shut his laptop, set it aside, and swallowed thickly. Yuuri was dressed in tight, black dance leggings and a shirt promoting a Japanese rock band with slits running down the sides. “Hey, I was just binge-watching Stranger Things,” Viktor lied as Yuuri crossed over to Viktor. Viktor sat on the edge of the bed and patted his lap. Yuuri smiled at him and complied, straddling his lap and cupping his face. 

“Minako took Shizuka out to dinner and then they’re going to spend the night at the Hot Springs,” Yuuri told Viktor. He brushed Viktor’s fringe out of his face and smiled at him mischievously. “Do you want to?”

Viktor thought of the way all the other men touched Yuuri. They lifted him, stroked his chest and face and had their hands all over Yuuri as if he belonged to _them_. Feeling a jealous twinge in his heart, Viktor hooked an arm underneath Yuuri’s leg and flipped them over onto the bed. Yuuri looked up at Viktor shocked as Viktor ran a hair through Yuuri’s hair. Viktor leaned over and kissed Yuuri right below his left ear where his jaw ended. Yuuri arched into Viktor and grabbed fistfuls of his jacket. “I take that as a yes?”

“I’m going to absolutely wreck you tonight. I’m going to make you see colors never before discovered and make you moan like you never knew you could,” Viktor growled in Yuuri’s ear before licking the shell of his ear.

“ _Fuck_ , Viktor,” Yuuri shuddered and wrapped his legs around his waist. He ground his hips up against the Russian, and Viktor could feel Yuuri’s already growing erection pressing against his thigh. 

Viktor responded by kissing him senselessly. Yuuri slithered his hands under Viktor’s sweater and raked his nails down his chest as Viktor slipped his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth, savoring the taste of his mouth. Yuuri, however, made a face. The taste of sake was still fresh in Viktor’s mouth. “Have you been drinking?” Yuuri asked breathlessly.

“A little bit with Minako while we watched some films,” Viktor admitted. He smothered Yuuri’s lips with another kiss and pinned his arms over his head, tracing his hands down Yuuri’s lithe figure. Yuuri arched into his touch and gasped when Viktor pushed his shirt up and left a trail of kisses just above the waistband of his leggings.

“What do you want?” Viktor asked in a husky voice.

Yuuri swallowed thickly. “You.”

Feeling satisfied, Viktor undressed Yuuri. As he tugged his boxer-briefs off, leaving kisses on the skin as it was exposed. Yuuri lifted his hips and Viktor pulled the boxer-briefs off completely, tossing them aside. He marveled at Yuuri’s half-hard length and took it into his hand, licking the shaft from the base all the way to the tip, drawing out a long, moan from Yuuri. “I’m going to make you mine,” Viktor murmured to Yuuri. Yuuri pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked down at Viktor, face blushed and panting lightly. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Yuuri asked, puzzled.

“I want you to remember my name when we’re apart and remember the stars I made you see. I want to be the best you’ve ever had.” Viktor said before he took Yuuri into his mouth, making him arch with pleasure and cry out when Viktor’s wet tongue slithered around Yuuri’s pulsing cock. His hand wandered down from his shaft to his balls, massaging them as he hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head on Yuuri’s cock.

Yuuri’s hand found its way to Viktor’s head, gripping his hair and doing his best to fight the urge to thrust into Viktor’s mouth. His chest rose and fell with heavy pants as he glanced down at Viktor. He met Viktor’s icy blue eyes that stared at him through his thick lashes. Viktor treated him much rougher than he had ever before. Granted, most of their encounters together had been rather rough and impersonal, this was much rougher and almost possessive.

Viktor gripped Yuuri’s hip with his free hand and stared at him with unnerving eyes as if he were upset. He blew Yuuri like there was no tomorrow. He ran along his shaft, encircled his tip and followed the motions of Viktor’s head. When Viktor began to hum, Yuuri nearly lost it, bucking into Viktor’s head and Yuuri heard him gag as his cock was shoved further back into his mouth. Viktor moved his hand from his balls back to his shaft, pumping his shaft along with his blowjob.

“God, Viktor,” Yuuri cried, “Ahh...what’s, ngh! What’s going on? You seem upset,” Yuuri said between gasps and moans as Viktor continued. 

Viktor popped Yuuri’s cock out of his mouth momentarily and rubbed his tip with his thumb, smearing the last bit of Yuuri’s pre-cum that he hadn’t slurped up around his foreskin. “I just want to remind you how good I can make you feel,” Viktor murmured. Yuuri sat up to try to kiss Viktor, but the Russian skater only pushed him back down.

“Ah, ah,” Viktor purred, “Don’t make me tie you up.” 

Yuuri shivered and compiled as Viktor continued. He threw Yuuri’s legs over his shoulders, lifting his hips so his ass was in his face. “Hand me the lube, please,” Viktor asked. Yuuri reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube that was already out. He handed it to Viktor who popped it open and poured some onto his fingers and warmed it up. Yuuri gasped when he felt a finger at his entrance, and Viktor looked up at him for consent. Yuuri nodded and laid back, trying to relax. He winced slightly when Viktor’s first finger slowly pushed inside of him. Viktor gently stretched him, adding a second and third finger when Yuuri was ready. After pausing to decide, he reached over to the nightstand to retrieve a cock ring from one of the drawers. He slipped it onto Yuuri, who screwed his eyes shut and gasped softly. 

Viktor bit the inside of Yuuri’s thigh gently before moving his lips back to Yuuri’s cock. Keeping his lips at the tip of his cock, he pumped Yuuri’s shaft while thrusting his fingers into his ass. Yuuri gasped and was absolutely overcome with sensation. The experience was absolute pleasure upon pleasure until he was drowning in the non-stop waves. “Viktor!” Yuuri cried out as Viktor crooked his fingers and found Yuuri’s sweet spot. Yuuri gasped for air and thrust into Viktor’s hand. Yuuri cried out and tossed his head from side to side, drawing his legs up and clenching tightly around Viktor’s fingers. Viktor felt himself harden under his sweats at the sight because yes. Only he could reduce Yuuri to a true, raw state. 

“More, more, more,” Yuuri chanted, lifting himself up and plunging himself down onto Viktor’s fingers, sobbing with need. Viktor saw the young man struggle to decide whether to thrust up into Viktor's hand or back onto his fingers. He knew the ring, not allowing him to cum, added to need. “I ne-need you inside, ah! I need you a-all,” Yuuri begged, his breath labored.

Completely ignoring Viktor’s previous threat, the dark-haired man moved his hand down to stop Viktor’s fingers from thrusting into his tight hole and Viktor looked up at him in shock. He pushed Viktor and himself into a sitting position. Yuuri placed a hand on the nape of Viktor’s neck and he drew him into a kiss. Yuuri kissed Viktor’s plump lips back, running a hand through his hair. Their kiss was languid at first, with Yuuri climbing into Viktor’s lap and peeling off his sweatshirt. Then, it quickly escalated as Viktor’s hands slipped from Yuuri’s waist to his behind, and kneaded his firm ass. Yuuri ground his hips against Viktor’s once more, hips rocking sensually and breaking the kiss to rest his forehead against Viktor’s and moan. Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s ass and groaned with him, using his grip on Yuuri keep Yuuri’s pace steady. 

Halting Yuuri’s motions, he flipped their bodies over so he was on top once more and flipped Yuuri face down. He tossed his sweats off and put a condom. Once he lubed his cock, he dragged Yuuri’s hips up and buried himself deep within Yuuri in a swift motion. Yuuri buried his face into the sheets and clutched them for dear life. He felt Yuuri clench around him, making him gasp and bend over Yuuri, biting his neck softly. He stilled above Yuuri, waiting for the young man to give him an okay to continue moving. 

“M-more,” Yuuri begged. Viktor pulled out completely before slamming back into Yuuri, slapping his ass as he did. Yuuri yelped at the sensation and writhed beneath Viktor. “Faster, please,” Yuuri whimpered.

Viktor grunted in acknowledgment and began plunging in and out of Yuuri, building up a steady rhythm. Yuuri responded by rocking his hips back in time with Viktor’s thrusts. Yuuri’s skin tingled with each of Viktor’s slaps and his face burned with a deep flush. The noises he made became absolutely sinful as Viktor left hickeys along his spine, snapping his hips more erratically. 

Yuuri slithered his arm underneath his stomach and thrust into his fist, saying Viktor’s name as a prayer until it was broken up by incandescent moans and Viktor’s dirty talk. Yuuri could hear Viktor’s breaths coming out rougher and his thrusts becoming more erratic. Yuuri pushed himself up and twisted around to catch Viktor’s lip into a bruising and sloppy kiss. Viktor’s tongue assaulted Yuuri’s mouth until he pushed Yuuri back down, tugging on his jet black locks. 

“A-ah~ Do that again, please,” Yuuri gasped and Viktor complied. He could hear Yuuri’s moans becoming more frantic and needing and slipped off the ring from Yuuri’s cock. Viktor moved Yuuri’s hand aside, replacing it with his own and pumping Yuuri’s shaft until he was spilling thick, sticky ropes of cum out onto the bed sheets. Still ramming into Yuuri’s tight hole, Viktor came a few minutes later with a loud groan that was muffled against Yuuri’s shoulder blade. 

Stripping and tying off the condom, Viktor tossed it and laid next to Yuuri. Yuuri, after an intense orgasm, began to nod off. It was highly unusual, as their first night together, Yuuri was able to go for more than three rounds. Despite this, he curled up against Viktor’s side and rested his head on Viktor’s chest, still sticky with sweat. He fluttered his eyes shut and soon enough, fell asleep by his side. The dance lesson must have also worn him out.

Viktor wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist and fixed the hair that had matted to his forehead with sweat. He studied Yuuri closely. His button nose. His soft face. His silky, jet black hair. His smooth, tanned skin and every curve, dip, and rise of his body. His dark lashes that caressed his flushed cheeks, and the cadence of his sleeping breath. Viktor’s heart began to ache. He reached over for his phone, careful not to wake his sleeping partner, and Googled Yuuri once more. Instead of clicking articles, he clicked on images. Pictures of Yuuri with the dancers he had seen on the video popped up, as well as some with his family, and some figure skaters. Several selfies from Phichit’s Instagram made their way onto the screen as he scrolled through them. He found a picture of Yuuri spotted rinkside with a split-screened Leo waving brightly at him at a Grand Prix event about three years ago. Viktor swallowed thickly and shook his head. Leo must have been 18 at the time. Yuuri would have been around 23 at the time. How did Viktor never notice him?

Viktor realized two things. The first. He was jealous. He was jealous of every skater before him who had gotten to know Yuuri in the way he had, despite the fact that Yuuri had said during their first time together that Viktor was third on his body count. He still couldn’t stand to think that anyone would have tasted Yuuri’s lips, known his moans and loved him the way that _he_ did. Any skater, dancer, businessman. It didn’t matter. Viktor was supposed to be the only one who knew Yuuri so intimately. Should Yuuri move on, he would make sure that the next time Yuuri tried to sleep with someone else, he could only remember the time that he did so with Viktor. 

The second. He wasn’t sure why he knew, or if he wanted it to be true, but he knew that Yuuri had used other skaters. He remembered Leo’s face in Oberstdorf and the way Chris spoke of Yuuri with such familiarity at the banquet the night they first met. Perhaps Yuuri was using other people and, a thought that completely terrified Viktor, Yuuri was using him as well. What Yuuri was using him for, he had no idea. Fame and money? Yuuri had plenty. Sex? Viktor wasn’t the only man in the world. So what was it? What was it that Yuuri wanted so desperately that he would willingly walk all over elite figure skaters to get?

As he kept scrolling, he spotted a picture of Yuuri sitting with Leo in a kiss and cry. Leo had one arm around Yuuri and the other around his coach, looking up in anticipation. When Viktor clicked on the photo, he saw that the picture had been taken at United States Championships, where Leo had won his first medal. Feeling the jealous bubble rise back up to his throat, Viktor locked his phone and tossed it aside. 

He wrapped his other arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and held him close. Yuuri didn’t want a relationship with Viktor, perhaps. But Viktor would take Yuuri’s sex. He wouldn’t get attached. He would continue on and move on after Yuuri and marry Meryl and just continue to have sex with other men behind the scenes. It was the only logical ending. 

Viktor pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri’s temple before falling asleep.

__________

Viktor and Yuuri walked side by side as Shizuka bounced ahead, giggling as she chased Makkachin. Snow fell all around them in a calm torment, blanketing the streets and sidewalks they strolled on. The three of them were dressed in warm winter clothing, and Yuuri insisted that Makkachin wear a scarf, despite the thick layer of curls that covered her. They crossed the bridge over into the downtown area. Many students raced passed them, as classes had let out a short while ago. The sky behind them was a sad grey, with angry storm clouds rolling in. Yuuri had been giving Viktor a short history of Hasetsu, explaining how the town had merged in the past with other surrounding towns and became Hasetsu. He also explained that Hasetsu had been failing economically until a family run business saved them. Viktor didn’t have the heart to tell him that he knew it was his family’s business that did so.

“Katsuki-San!” A shrill voice cried out as soon as they entered the downtown area. Looking up, Viktor noticed three high school students rush over to Yuuri with sparkling eyes.

“Miyahara-Chan, Nagasu-Chan, hi,” Yuuri greeted them. They bowed deeply to him, making him flustered, before speaking to him in excited Japanese, waving their arms excitedly. Viktor understood that Yuuri had helped them with their studies, and this was affirmed when they produced their exam papers, showing him their almost perfect results.

“Ah,” the one Yuuri called Miyahara noticed Viktor. “Viktor Nikiforov! Hello! We are huge fans!” She said in accented English and motioned to herself and her friend. She motioned to Yuuri, “Everyone in our town loves him! You are very lucky!” She giggled. 

“Mi-Chan!” Nagasu smacked her upside the head. After yelling at her in rapid-fire Japanese, too fast for Viktor to translate in his head, Miyahara turned and bowed deeply to Viktor. 

Then, she produced a notepad. “You’re autograph, please, Viktor!” Miyahara asked. Viktor smiled and nodded, signing her autograph. He did the same for the other her friend. After a small exchange of thanks to Yuuri, the two girls skittered off. 

“Yuuri-OjiSan!” Shizuka tugged on Yuuri’s hand. “Can we go to hot spring? Home!” She bounced on her heels. Yuuri had implemented a rule to Shizuka a day or two after Viktor arrived that she was to practice her English around him, as to keep him included in the conversation. 

“Of course,” Yuuri said, albeit warily. He smiled back at Viktor and motioned for him to follow. They let Shizuka walk between them and held her hands. Viktor vaguely thought about how domestic the scene was. Two parents holding their child’s hand as their dog padded beside them, collecting snowflakes on her tongue. 

“The hot springs here are still functioning during the winter?” Viktor asked curiously. 

“They won’t die out because a little snow,” Yuuri mused. “To put it basically, hot springs are a production of molten rock that also produces volcanic activity.”

“Right,” Viktor said, following Yuuri as they passed a torii and entered a courtyard. Yuuri looked around, scanning the entrance before continuing on with Viktor. He slid open the fusuma, taking stepping aside to allow Viktor, Shizuka, and Makkachin in before stepping in himself and shutting the fusama behind him. 

“I’m gonna go with Issei!” Shizuka squealed before running off towards the kitchen. “Ah, Shizuka!” Yuuri protested, before watching his niece disappear from the foyer into the banquet room. He knew Issei would take care of Shizuka in the kitchen, away from the oil and such. He had been working with the family in since Yuuri was a child, and took care of him the same.

“This is a nice Inn,” Viktor looked around, eyes flickering across every newspaper article that was framed on the foyer walls. Makkachin barked and padded into the living room, and once she left, Viktor could feel the tension in the air. He felt Yuuri’s eyes studying him, worry radiating off of him. He took a deep breath and stepped towards one of the newspaper clippings, slowly translating and reading them. 

The article displayed a picture of a late teenage Yuuri and Mari standing in front of a media drop back stand, the logo being one Viktor recognized as the logo for their hot springs. Yuuri had his hair slicked back, dressed in a beautiful grey suit with a pink triangle on it. He wore his glasses and that ugly blue tie that Viktor had seen on his google results page. Next, to him, Mari was in a striking white pantsuit, her hair out of the usual headband she used to push it back and framing her face. It was hard to recognize her without it but the piercing in her ears and uncanny resemblance to Yuuri gave it away. 

The article read that Yuuri and Mari were at the latest opening of their parents hot springs. Viktor looked at the date of an article. It was about seven years ago. Yuuri must have been about 18. Viktor’s eyes jumped to the end of the article, where it talked about Yuuri’s latest endeavors for LGBT rights in Japan along with other prominent activists.

“That’s an old article,” Yuuri said from behind Viktor, his voice having a small, nervous edge to it.

“Your family owns this hot spring inn, don’t they?” Viktor asked, turning to face Yuuri. 

"W-what?" Yuuri asked, face contorted with fear. "I just know the owner very well and-"

"I read Japanese Yuuri. Speak and understand it too." Viktor said, turning to meet Yuuri's eyes.

Yuuri’s eyes darted away from Viktor’s in shame, staring at the wall behind him. He moved his mouth to speak but quickly pursed it shut. He lowered his head. “I-I don’t know what…” He trailed off, shutting his eyes and scrunching his brows. 

“I really hate that I did, but I looked you up. It took me to your Wikipedia,” Viktor explained. “I didn’t do it before because I wanted to respect your privacy but...coming here, things just didn’t add up. Curiosity got the better of me.” Viktor explained.

“How much did you read?” Yuuri finally broke his silence, but still did not look at Viktor. 

“Did you have something with Leo?” Viktor asked him. Yuuri’s lips pulled into a frown and shook his head. His eyes were still shut.

“No.”

“A lot of articles seem to think differently. I also the ones of you with JJ. And Otabek Altin. Yuuri, what is going on? You told me I was your third. So what? Did you use them? Are you using me too?” Viktor stopped and licked his lips, turning so he was facing Yuuri. The young man still wouldn’t look at him. “I remember the night I first met you, you were with Chris. Simon has sometimes confided in me that he was worried about Chris talking to someone else. Are you ruining my friend’s relationship on top of all of this?” Viktor felt his emotions bubble to his throat. "Aren't you going to say anything?!"

“No,” Yuuri choked out. He leaned forward onto a table that held some family photos and brochures about the Hot Spring. His shoulders rose and fell erratically and he shook his head somberly. “None of this...no.”

“Why did you lie?” Viktor asked.

“Because I had to,” Yuuri inhaled raggedly. “I had to.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Viktor said exasperatedly.

“Nothing in my life makes sense!” Yuuri shouted. He ran a stressed hand through his hair, 

"What are you talking about?!" Viktor shouted.

“ _Shikata ga nai_.” Yuuri whispered.

 _Nothing can be done_.

Viktor felt an odd emotion rise in his chest. It wasn’t anger. Anger was when he wasn’t given the PCs he deserved in his skating. It wasn’t sadness. Sadness was an emotion he knew all too well in his life. This emotion was new. It wasn’t an emotion he’d ever felt towards Yuuri before. It wasn’t lust, or love or want. No. 

It was disappointment. 

Shaking his head, he turned on his heel and walked right out of the inn.

__________

“Mari,” his voice was small, sitting in his parent’s old bedroom and face-timing his sister. Unshed tears shone in his eyes and his voice was layered thick with emotion. “Mari, he just walked out.”

“Did you expect him to stay? Did you expect him to laugh heartily and forgive you?” Mari asked. Behind her, Yuuri could see amps and speakers, and Yuuri knew it was only a short while before showtime. 

“You know why I did this,” Yuuri said, lowering his head in shame. “I wanted to prove them all wrong. I wanted to show everyone who ever mocked us for me having to stop skating that I could be along the elites. One way or another.”

“That doesn’t make what you did right. You led poor Leo to heartbreak by using him as a stepping stone towards Viktor, when all he wanted was your companionship.” Mari glared at him. “Yuuri, I understand what years of bullying and torment have done to your mental health, but it doesn’t mean you get to run from it all.”

“He ran,” Yuuri choked out, sounding like a broken record at this point. “He ran away from me. I don’t know where he went.” 

“Is that why you’re calling me? I’m sorry Yuuri. I love you and would move Heaven and the Earth for you, but I can’t fix the hole you’ve been digging for almost six years now.” Mari shook her head. “You’re not going to use me to fix your problems anymore. I’m done with that. I have my own family to look over now, Yuuri. You’re 25. Fix them yourself. Take care of my Shizuka, despite all of this, or else they’ll be hell to pay.” Before Yuuri could reply, the screen froze and the call ended. 

Yuuri let his arm drop, his phone cluttering out of his hand and onto the floor. He stared blankly ahead, tearings finally spilling onto his face after building up in his eyes. His shoulders shook his with his cries as he sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands. He felt ashamed and he felt angry at himself. Because he didn’t want it all to lead to this. He didn’t want his lies to tumble into this giant mess and yet it had and he felt so upset. He didn’t mean to hurt Leo, and even if Leo said he got over it, Yuuri could still see the small ember of hurt within him. He didn’t plan to use Leo to get to Otabek who he knew would lead him to JJ but at the time it just made so much sense. Because JJ and Otabek were nice people who treated him fair and the minute one person led to the next, he dropped them. But it wasn’t as if he meant anything malicious by it. He was simply racing towards Viktor because even if it was just a stupid, simple crush at first, reaching Viktor became an obsession for validation.

Because if everyone in Hasetsu thought that Yuuri was good enough to be around top figure skaters, around high-class celebrities and actors, then maybe could believe it himself as well. Because if he could just pretend that everything was just fine, and nothing was wrong, then Yuuri wouldn’t be so bad. If they didn’t see the worst of him, no one could judge him. No one could criticise or degrade him if he made himself out to be like solid Teflon on a steel podium. If he was good enough for everyone else, he would be good enough for himself. Because he knew he was good enough for everyone else, but it just didn’t feel like it at times. Because yes he had his Masters, but he wouldn’t put it to use anytime soon. He was just waiting around until his parents thought he’d be ready to take over the Hot Springs business. And he couldn’t hang around with Mari anymore, not with her always traveling around with Takao and Shizuka. She was right. She had her own life. Yuuri wasn’t the center of the world to her anymore as he had been when they were children.

So what now? He had made a mess of everything he built up so carefully. He ignored the warnings from Mari, Minako and from Phichit. He forged ahead and now Pompeii was burning before his eyes. And there was no worthy explanation for him to make sense of all the things he’d done. He’d hurt Leo, JJ, Otabek and he wasn’t sure how many other people he had hurt because as Viktor got closer and closer to his reach, everything else around him faded.

Yuuri raised his head from his hands and looked up at one of the few portraits that remained in his parent’s room. It had been one from a long, long time ago. His entire family stood in front of their newly refurbished ‘Yuu-Topia Akatsuki’ sign. Yuuri was still 16, Mari was 22. Times were simpler then. The company was experiencing its first boom after the release of a movie that focused on a ninja assassin and his lover who ran a hot spring in Kyushu. Many tourists flocked to Kyushu and much more to Yuuri’s family hot springs for not only their springs but also their food. When business got busy and Yuuri turned 18, he went to study business in Detroit, where he met Phichit and became good friends with him. Yuuri had remembered the way Phichit had reacted to seeing Yuuri for the first time, exclaiming that he recognized him from a long, long time ago when he was a novice skater. Yuuri bowed his head in gratitude and laughed awkwardly. Little did he know at the time that Phichit would be his best friend. They did everything together and eventually, Yuuri choreographed some programs for Phichit, using the dance experience Minako imparted to him. 

When he flew with Phichit out to the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona, he was ecstatic when his best friend won bronze. However, the banquet, seeing Gold-Winner Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri was resigned to a table the entire night, unable to dance or do much socializing at all, not only because of his anxiety and worry of not being enough but because of the numbing pain in his heart. Of not being enough for Viktor. He remembered being mercilessly teased in school. Because how could a fatso like him even _think_ of competing against Viktor when his family couldn’t even afford to keep paying his coach? Because when Yuuri came out in high school, he was isolated. He was left feeling like he didn’t belong. And no one in the school administration did anything to stop Yuuri from feeling like he was drowning in a pool of neglect and discrimination. Because even if his parents always reached their hands out in support to him, Yuuri was afraid to reach back.

(He never told his parents, but he was insistent on studying in the United States because he thought he could start over there.)

(He thought he could escape the pain and scars left on his soul from the name-calling and the shoving.)

( _Fatass._ )

( _Homo._ )

( _Freak._ )

( _Queer._ )

( _Scum._ )

( _Fag._ )

Staring at the picture more, he swallowed a sob that rose to his throat and looked at his phone as it vibrated. He saw an incoming message from his mother and his brows furrowed in confusion. He opened his phone and read the message.

**Kaasan**  
_Do what you must to make it alright again. I know you’re strong enough to._

Yuuri stared at the message, whimpering out his last sobs before wiping his tears away and slowly gathering himself. His mother was right. If he wanted to fix everything, the mess he made, he would have to start by reaching out and fixing his wrongs. He had to step out from the shadows and into the sun.

He would have to stop running away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will everything be okay? Who knows!!! (I do, since I'm writing it, but that's beside the point).
> 
> Quick notes!
> 
> Takao’s band is based off of ONE OK ROCK, if you're a true emo kid, you know them. But if not, take a [listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=14uQMMaMJ5g)
> 
> The skater mentioned from Nagoya is Shoma Uno, and of course, the reigning Olympic Champion (as the publishing of this chapter) is Yuzuru Hanyu, who I will never mention by name.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my official writing [ tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/allegrowrites/) for sneak peeks and updates, although I am much more active on my [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/AllegroWrites)


End file.
